Book Of Hon Shu
by MBISON
Summary: The decimation of so many federation starships during the CardassianBreenDominion War and the incursions of the Borg will test the true iron of Captain Picard and Commander Worf. They are assigned to lead a rag-tag fleet of ships fresh out of the so calle


Chapter 1.  
"Computer; engage the Emergency Command Hologram!" Admiral Renthas bellowed from his command chair. The smell of burning flesh he has started to get accustomed to.  
Just like magic a Command Officer that resembled a younger Admiral Renthas came into being out of thin air. The ECH then carefully navigated around to the Op's console, and gently removed the remains of Lt. Hutch from her post. Admiral Renthas looked up from his tactical display at his command chair. "ECH take position at Ops and transfer Helm to the same control console." "Admiral's Log Stardate… Computer input present stardate into log entry. "Admiral Renthas shook his head at disbelief at himself as he continued.  
Admiral Renthas remembered when in a time that they needed crew men to take over positions of the injured crew members. Now they just appear like magic. As they found it was very useful for sick bay for a hologram to take over as a medical doctor, assistant or a nurse. So why not a hologram for bridge duties as it was developed by Voyager on her voyage home and incorporated the technology allowing hologram substance to exist off a holodeck with the assistance of a portable holographic matrix that could be worn by the hologram themselves. Admiral Renthas continued to enter the ships log.  
"In; command of the Chekov. We have been attacked by four Cardassian Warships, Kalor Class. We have been able to destroy them in a forced engagement. Their reasons for attacking us are unknown. We are presently adrift and should have warp power back online in about three hours. Damage control is doing their usual best in keeping the ship together. Total casualties number six hundred and fifty three; forty six crew members are injured. ECH has been activated and has taken over Op's and helm control. Unfortunately I have lost my entire senior bridge staff. End Admiral's; Log." Admiral Renthas gripped tightly to his arm rest as he finishes off the report.  
Admiral Renthas adjusted his seat so he is able to sit upright in his command chair to get a little more comfortable, and takes a survey of the bridge. Scattered debris littered everywhere, emergency lighting illuminating the arid smoke. A small fire burns in helm consol engulfing the remains of Ensign Martin filling the bridge with the smell of burning flesh. The view screen shattered barely operational switches back and forth from slightly disjointed images to static snow. Just then the bridge backup tactical officer Mr. Giver climbs on to the bridge off what remained of the turbo lifts shaft. Grabbing a fire extinguisher in both hands he began to put out some of the fires but mainly concentrating on the remains of Ensign Martin.  
"I couldn't get off the turbo lift during the battle sir." Mr. Giver coughed from the smoldering remains of Ensign Martin as he reports to Admiral Renthas.  
Admiral Renthas nods understandingly. "That is understandable, no need to apologize. You have the bridge Mr. Giver, whatever condition it is in." As he takes a quick glance before he gets up to leave his chair to head towards the turbo lift.  
Mr. Giver noticed the ECH was manning the Op's console. While Admiral Renthas is getting up he noticed that he some blood on his uniform and gently swipes at it hoping to clean the uniform a little. But as he noticed it would not matter any ways, since his uniform was ripped and some part of it was burnt as well. As he heads over to the turbo lift to report to the sick bay, Mr. Giver interrupts him as he announces the Enterprise is hailing them.  
Chapter 2.  
"They are not responding to our hails sir." Ensign Mayback reported.  
Captain Picard stands up from his command chair and straightens out his uniform as he goes for a closer look at the main screen. "Mr. Ryan what's the condition of the Chekov?" As he stares at the view screen hoping someone has survived the battle. As he notices that the Chekov lies crippled in space, with its starboard nacelle missing and numerous hull breaches that are clearly visible. The pylon that housed the starboard nacelle slowly leaked drive plasma. He then watches in amazement how the ship stays together as he witnessed some of the damaged deck sections of the saucer shaped hull collapse. He then salutes the dead as he notices a few corpses in Starfleet uniforms floating in space in the view screen. He has seen battle damage like this before inflicted on other ships during the recent wars with the Cardassian/Breen/Dominion Alliance. But most of the time the ships warp core breached before anyone could escape.  
"Multiple hull breaches, warp core are damaged, shields at seven percent, starboard nacelle destroyed, and life support systems are failing, one hundred and forty-two life signs registered, communications offline, deflector dish damaged, and she is drifting sir." Mr. Ryan reported as he glanced back at Captain Picard.  
Captain Picard went back to his chair and lowered himself without his gaze leaving the main screen. "Lock on with tractor beams and hold them in position." Ensign Mayback nods his head to Captain Picard. "Engaging; tractor beam now. The Chekov is now hailing us now sir, voice only." Ensign Mayback reported.  
Ensign Mayback reports back quickly in determination that this was new information he just received and not an overlooked situation. "They where, they just brought it back up sir." "Defiant is uncloaking sir." Mr. Ryan reported.  
Ensign Mayback turns towards Captain Picard. "The Chekov is hailing again sir, shall we respond?" "The Defiant is decloaking and is taking station off the flank of the Chekov, and is standing by." Mr. Ryan reported.  
Captain Picard stands up from his command chair, and straightens his uniform once again. "The Chekov, Mr. Mayback" Renthas lets out a cough from the arid smoke that filled his bridge before his reply as one of the stations overloaded. "This is Rear Admiral Renthas in command of the U.S.S. Chekov"Over the Chekhov's bridge speakers crackled as Captain Picard's response barely made it through. As Captain Picard concern grew.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 E. Is there anything way we maybe of assistance to you Admiral?" Admiral Renthas smiles at Captain Picard as if in good will. "Good to see you to join the party Captain. Sorry that the place is in a mess but you know how that goes when un-invited guests show up. As we speak my whatever damage control that exist is putting out fires that are all over the ship and are keeping it in once piece as usual. We have been ambushed by four Cardassian Kalor Class Ships." Admiral Renthas continued to report.  
Captain Riker looks at the bridges ceiling as if he has the power to see right through it. "Is there anything that our engineering team can give you a hand with?" Admiral Renthas voice is hard to hear as some of the static overcomes it on the speakers. "We would like the assistance of your fine engineering staff to come give us a hand, and to figure out how to stabilize the warp field with only a partially operating port nacelle. And if possible, I would like to request of transferring the injured to your sick bays if you have room." It was Captain Picard's turn to reply back to the Admiral and with a suggestion. "Agreed Admiral, I'll see to it that your needs are met. But Admiral, I would recommend that you transfer your command to the Enterprise, till the Chekov can get underway." "Captain I have never lost a single ship under my command, and I am not going to start now Captain. I will rather do an inspection and come aboard but won't transfer my command to the Enterprise." Renthas indicated.  
Captain Picard lets out a sigh of relief. "You are always welcomed on board Admiral; see you in a few mins sir." "Sir, the Defiant is now hailing us." Mr. Mayback reported. Captain Picard glances quickly at Captain Riker. "On Screen Mr. Mayback" Captain Picard instructed. 

Chapter 3.

Admiral Renthas re-materializes in the main transporter, with a severely beat-up uniform. Captain Picard, Captain Riker, and Chief Medical Officer are those awaiting the Admiral.  
Captain Picard and his senior staff are there to welcome the Admiral. "Welcome aboard Admiral, this is my acting first officer recently promoted to Captain, William T. Riker, and our Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher." Admiral Renthas looked tired. "I apologize for my rugged appearance." Captain Picard released a smile hoping the Admiral will feel at ease. "Under the circumstances Admiral, it's understandable." As this little conversation went on Dr. Beverly Crusher does a quick bio-scan just to make sure Admiral Renthas is not injured. Without the concerns of himself and the Chekov Admiral Renthas wanted to set a meeting with Captain Picard, his senior staff and a guest. "Would I be able to see you and your senior staff immediately and Commander Worf from the Defiant in your ready room?" Captain Picard smiled as he thought to himself more boring meetings. "It will be a pleasure Admiral." Captain Riker is about to start to lead the way to the ready room of the Enterprise, just as Captain Picard orders an ensign to replicate a new uniform for the Admiral. The Admiral quickly ducked into a nearby screening room for the transporter and did a quick change into a replacement uniform. Feeling more comfortable in his uniform, the Admiral follows Captain Rikers lead. As the Admiral sat down at the head of the table in the ready room, as he realizes during his life and his career in Starfleet, he never took the time to enjoy life but has decided to and embraces each experience as if brand new, as he eyes the senior staff, and looks for familiar faces. He notices Mr. Lafarge, Dr. Crusher, Mr. Riker, Mr. Worf, and Mr. Ryan's. In the ready room he noticed that the table was white in color, with a black top, each of the seats had a computer for access of information. The table he noticed is made out of solid oak. On the wall facing the transparent aluminum windows, where gold models of ships that had the name U.S.S. Enterprise, and U.S.S. Stargazer. Admiral Renthas realized that he didn't have much time, or the Federation that is didn't have much time made a quick decision that people would understand. "I am not much on pleasantries, so let's skip on that, and get right down to business. The information I am going present to you is classified. A few months ago a Klingon Bird Of Prey K'Ta Pang was destroyed in a battle with U.S.S. Monitor during the short hostilities between the Federation and Klingon Empire. Normally a situation like this would not alarm Starfleet. But the Monitor is Constitution Class Starship but not a registered Federation ship and this situation the where battle in question did. Operatives were able to intercept the Bird Of Prey last coded transmission; confirming and raising speculation that it was certainly Captain James T. Kirk attacked them. We all know that Captain James T. Kirk was killed at Veridian III and re-animated by the Borg/Romulan alliance. Then he was subsequently killed at the Borg home world. This I understand many of you think this is impossible. To date; we have not seen anything not possible with the Borg. Now fast forwarding to the future, he has been in the Alpha Quadrant attacking anything Klingon. I have been ordered to capture Captain James T. Kirk, and get some answers, and if possible to re-educate him. Starfleet still can use a legend like Kirk. If we are not able to capture; Kirk and if he refuses to surrender, we may have to kill him as the last ditch preventative measure. I do understand that all of us do not want this kind of outcome." A strange and puzzled look came on everyone's face especially Captain Picard's as he broke the silence. "How can Kirk still be alive?" That question was on everyone's mind in the ready room.  
Admiral Renthas wished he had the answer but he had nothing but the facts to give. "I wish I was able to give you an answer, Starfleet Intelligence have nothing on it yet, just a voice recording. The last I heard was Captain Montgomery Scott of Starfleet Corps of Engineers are analyzing the recording. Fortunately Captain Montgomery Scott served under Captain Kirk as his Chief Engineer of the Enterprise 1701 and Enterprise 1701-A. That we have an advantage as in recognizing if the recording is authentic." Captain Riker looked at Counselor Troi raised his left eye brow and then turned to Admiral Renthas and posed his question. "As you indicated Admiral that it may just be all a recording and that he may not be alive at all?" Admiral Renthas knew that the information he was presenting was basically a need to know situation, but he felt it that for this mission to succeed all information should be provided. And then pointed to the image on the small view screen. "Fortunately we had a recent image captured of him while he was on Romulus a few days ago. I know we will do our best in capturing Captain Kirk. He has not attacked any thing that is Federation either. That gentleman is the good news, now for the bad news. Due to the Dominion War and Borg Incursions; our lines are stretched very thin. The Federation is vulnerable that any attack from a minor power can finish us. For example, if the Ferrengi Trade Federation decided to attack the Federation they will defeat us. " Admiral Renthas said. "Do you think that Captain Kirk is still being manipulated by the Borg Hive?" asked Captain Picard. "We have not found any thing remotely resembling that, or any implants on him as what the Borg attach themselves to. Besides that the Ferrengi are in negotiations and are more interested in profit then war with the Federation. New ships are being built, but these ships won't be ready at least for another year, and those who are ready are being used in flash points. To make the situation more challenging we are short on both men and material. Fortunately the President has given me full authority to bring ships from the "Storage Yard". These ladies may be old, but are being modernized as we speak. We have been able to have the services of Ambassador Worf once again on loan from the Klingon Empire. He will be re-issued his field command of Commander. Are there any questions so far? If not, I will be assigning those who will be in command of these ships." Admiral Renthas takes out his PADD, and scratches his chin. "Lt. Commander Mr. La Forge due to the circumstances I have decided to give you a field promotion to Commander based on recommendations of Captain Scott. Congratulations son, you will be in command the U.S.S. Stargazer." Mr. Laforge had a troubled look on his face has he tried to rub it away with his hands. "Is it not The Stargazer sir? Isn't that Captain Picard's old ship, it is an honor to be in command of her, but in all due respects sir, that even with a full upgrade of the ships system, they may be some glitches and bugs." Captain Picard suddenly straightened up, and gave Mr. Laforge a smile. Admiral Renthas assured that everything will be fine. "Captain Scott thought the same, when he hand picked the ships that are actually still space worthy, but knew you would be able to make her the same old grand lady she once was when she was under Captain Picard's command." Mr. Laforge let out a chuckle. "When I get to her, I will still need some time to check her out, and to see what other work has to be done." Admiral Renthas smiled back in return as he informed Mr. Laforge the ship is ready. "As luck would have it, Captain Scott felt compiled by getting the ships up and ready himself as a challenge to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. I agree with you Mr. Laforge that you should be getting ready for your first command. Captain Riker you will be in command of the U.S.S. Hatheway." Captain Riker eyes just widen in disbelief. "Is that not The Hatheway? Are you suggesting the derelict that we used in the only war game that the Starfleet initiated? That ship was not even capable of warp speed or had warp power until Mr. Crusher came aboard with his science experiment of anti-matter reactions. And with that science experiment we were able to get a two second warp jump; she has no weapons or shields sir." Captain Riker complained. Admiral Renthas gave a stern look at Captain Riker. "I understand all your concerns where you might be commanding an older ship or newer ship. I can assure you that these ships are heavily updated to meet today's standards and carry the latest armaments and shielding of what it can hold. And that comes from Captain Scott himself. If anyone wanted to know if a ship was going to fall apart or stay together by just looking at her, Captain Scott is the best man." Captain Picard smiled cheekily. "I see where the Admiral is coming from, we are short of ships and these are the only ones that Starfleet is able to get their hands on and get ready in a short period of time. We have to use what we have. Being in command of a starship doesn't mean you will be getting the best ship or the worst ship in the fleet. It is what you do with her that matters Captain Picard's senior staff nodded in agreement as Admiral Renthas began again.  
"Well said Captain. Now Commander Worf you will be in command of the Defiant, Dax you will be in command of the U.S.S. Bozeman, U.S.S. Berlin will be commanded by Commander Ryan. Commander Shelby will be in command of U.S.S. Fokker when she arrives, I will be in Command of U.S.S. Galaxy when she arrives, and the U.S.S. Armada will be joining us in the hunt. We will have Voyager with Admiral Janeway, and U.S.S. Ulysses will join us once they complete their refit. All shuttles will be offloaded to the U.S.S. Victory, and be replaced with the new Delta Fighters. Remember ladies and gentlemen we are going after Captain James T. Kirk. The Greatest Legend in Starfleet history. We may have a rag-tag fleet, but with your experience, I believe we will turn the tide and capture Captain Kirk. And to make matter worse, it seems he has a small fleet that numbers at present count of one hundred and fifty two starships of Borg assimilated vessels in his rank and according to Starfleet the number it is still increasing. We could not ascertain the exact number of small attack ships they may have. Not to mention the renegade Romulans, Breen, Cardassian and Klingons. Most ships are definitely assimilated from Cardassian, Breen and Dominion ships. Are there any questions?" Renthas asks. Worf peers from his computer terminal. "What are the U.S.S. Armada and Delta Fighters?" Admiral Renthas thinks to himself. Here we go again. "I'll start with the Delta Fighter. The Delta Fighter is derived from the Delta Flyer. The Delta Flyer was created by the Voyager crew as they were in the Delta Quadrant when they were in need of a more complex shuttle craft design that had similar attributes to shielding and weapondary comparable to the runabouts. The Delta Fighter is smaller, faster, and maneuverable and has more firepower. The Delta Fighter is able to hold a crew of three, but needs 1 to only operate or in this case ECH. The Delta Fighter is smaller in both length, and width. She carries a compliment of two forward Micro Quantum Launchers, and a single aft Micro Quantum Launcher, with twelve Micro Quantum Torpedoes. It carries a single forward phaser type XII pulse cannon. It has a double shielding, with ablative armor. Its top speed is Warp eight. The information on the U.S.S. Armada is on my PADD, remember all this information is classified." The Admiral produces a PADD of information to Mr. Worf. The information displayed as:

The U.S.S. Armada consists of a one hundred and thirty-two Delta Fighter compliment. The armament of the U.S.S Armada consists of:

1)4 Forward Aft Quantum/Transphasic Torpedoes 2)4 Starboard Port Quantum/Transphasic Torpedoes 3)2 Forward Aft Type VI Photon Torpedoes 4)2 Starboard Port Type VI Photon Torpedoes 5)3 Heavy Type XII Transphasic Phaser Pulse Turrets. Each turret has 3 cannons. (Forward)  
6)3 Heavy Type XII Transphasic Phaser Pulse Turrets. Each turret has 3 cannons. (Rear)  
7)7 Turbo Pulse Canon Transphasic Phaser Turrets. Each Turret carries 2 cannons. (Starboard.  
8)7 Turbo Pulse Canon Transphasic Phaser Turrets. Each Turret carries 2 cannons. (Port.  
9)Top 1 x 360 Type XII Transphasic Phaser Array 10)Bottom 1 x 360 Type XII Transphasic Phaser Array 11)1 x Port 180 Type XII Transphasic Phaser Array 12)1 x Starboard 180 Type XII Transphasic Phaser Array 13)2 Warp Cores, Maximum Warp 9.94, Triple Regenerative Shielding, with Ablative armor.  
14)Port and Starboard Nacelles 15)Main Cannon is a Mass and Warp Power Driven Anti Proton Cannon.  
16)Atmospheric Landing Capable.  
17)Water buoyancy available.  
18)Transphasic Torpedoes are cloaked enabled.

Commander Worf smiles as he finishes reading the description beaming. "I like it!" Admiral Renthas is pleased that someone appreciates the ship. "She is shaped like a WWII ancient Earth battleship." He then brings up an image of the Delta Fighter and the U.S.S. Armada. "Alright then, get to know your ships and good luck. You are now dismissed" barks Renthas. Chapter 4.  
Admiral Renthas remembers fondly about his tour of this ship, and now understood why he didn't meet the commanding officer that commanded her. And instead he met Commander Josh. Commander Josh took him on the official tour of the ship. From Commander Josh's encrypted high priority and re-assembled message informed the Admiral Renthas that this ship is definitely not a cruise ship. From the moment he set eyes on the Armada as he was being taken to her inspection by a Starfleet Shuttle that shared the history with the legendary U.S.S. Enterprise 1701 Shuttle Gallant and her illustrious career commanded by Captain James T. Kirk, he was in love with the ship. It was not because of her size, or her legendary status that was comparable to the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701, or was her firepower. It was the shape of the ship herself, the beautiful graceful lines. This ship actually had a shape to her, the curves, and the angle of a bow. Everything it is defined herself as a ship, and a ship that was able to handle anything. Perhaps that she is an old ship, but has gone through many upgrades, modifications, and updated equipment. It now has the two warp cores it needs for power instead of the original eight. A separate sensor dome underneath the ship is now removed as it was used originally to detect ships that were either cloaked or hiding in subspace. And now it offers a external dock to modified Galaxy Class Saucer. He remembered exactly how he first boarded the ship. He was offered to beam aboard and go on a tour of the ship. But he wanted to see the whole ship first from the outside, from every angle that was possible. And that meant from the sides, top and bottom, and definitely the front and back of the ship. The side of the ship was painted a bluish black kind of color. Near the back and the bow of the ship there bulged out like an shape of an egg on both sides of the ship that covered four decks and covered two sections outward. The forward bulges accommodated mess halls, recreational center, as the rear bulges accommodated repair bays, and engineering. A phaser array is attached to the middle spine of the ship horizontally reaching from end to end and was the same on the other side. Sticking out from the sides of the ship where the main pylons on each side that supported the nacelles, but not angled like other Federation Starships, instead it jutted out gracefully and formed like a wing, with the nacelles attached at the tip of the wing. The wings of the nacelles had point defensive phaser array systems as he can notice. He also noticed that on the side of the ship just below the phaser array are a line of tubes for torpedoes and knew that he would probably see the same thing on the other side of the ship. The ship herself is almost four times as wide as the Galaxy Class Starships and equally almost two times as long as the Sovereign Class. She was not boxy, she had a slight curvature making her look like her main structure is made out of two tin cans with the tops chopped off on the bottom and top, where the lid and bottom lid each formed the front and the back. As he continued the tour of her on the outside, they came along on the back of her and glanced down into the landing bay doors for the three main decks and two smaller decks. One of the three main decks that are located directly in middle of her was the largest and widest of all allowed one or two Defiant Class Starships to land, and the remaining larger decks were used for Black Arrow Troop Delta Fighters. The remaining two smaller decks were used for shuttles. Besides the landing decks, the back housed an array that too stretched from one end of the ship to the other end. He also noticed six torpedo launchers located in the rear as well. There in place on each corner was an impulse engine, totaling the number of impulse engines were four. His observatory shuttle, descended to the bottom of the ship. He also noticed four phaser arrays stretching from the front and back. In addition to the arrays, he also noticed small circular holes that would allow a small turbo phaser turret to pop open to destroy targets that try to ambush the ship from the bottom. They continued along the bottom of the ship, and the Admiral realized how large the ship was. As the pulled up in front of the ship, there was her voice. The Main Cannon stared directly at him and it made him feel so insignificant. The Cannon some what had groves and had the emitter in the centre. In front of the ship he can determine she has eight torpedo launchers and six exits for the fighters. As the tour continued he went over the top of her, with fascination as he peered down at the large phaser cannons attached to the turrets and the other smaller turrets as well. He continued to peer down at the superstructure noticing the bridge of the ship is one he has not seen before on any other Starships. It was a bridge that actually had windows, and he was informed later that blast shields can be engaged and the Ablative armor. All her main weapons were focused in the centre of her. As he ended his tour of the outside of the ship, the shuttle came around again this time. He watched in amazement as the top hanger door opened up, and with such speed it amazed him. He felt uneasy as the shuttle pilot Ensign Hurst, communicated with someone called Freak Show asking him for landing permissions and clearance. Later he would find out that Freak Show is actually the air traffic controller, and Freak Show was his call Black Arrow Troop call sign. A call sign that he can recall was a nickname to identify oneself and not disclosing their true identity by using their real names. As the shuttle landed he realized that all three main landing decks were shielded both physically and by shield generators individually from the other. Thus if an accident happened on one of the decks it would not spread to the others by accident. As the shuttle landed on this flight deck, he noticed a welcoming sign, and it said plainly "Welcome; To Black Arrow Troops Ghost Squadron Flight Deck." On the left he saw numerous Delta Fighters each painted in an individual color scheme each with a sticker on them saying armed. Some had paint schemes of sharks, or some have a photon torpedo case painted on them. On the right side of the flight deck Delta Fighters were being armed or repaired. There was another Fighter that he noticed, but it was not like any fighters he has seen that is in active service with the Flight Wings, it just looked out of place, his shuttle went by it too fast to get a detailed look. He noticed that some of the Delta Fighter where either missing a piece of their wing, or both wings, or that there were holes that were punched into the Delta Flyers from disrupter fire. Another one that caught his eye, was were one that had burn marks on the rear indicating a probability that this Delta Fighter was on fire, another had a white tarp with red blood stains is still covering the cockpit. There are cranes that are attached to the roof and on the anti-gravity pods they carried the torpedoes of different types, and parts. One Delta fighter was being hulled across the hanger with the crane. There were also fuel trucks in order to make sure that the Delta Flyers had enough fuel. He tried to see the end of the tunnel of the flight deck and all he saw was some light, and the constant humming coming from the engine room. He turned around and saw a force field separating the flight deck behind him. He was shown to Flight Operations and was introduced to Freak Show. Not more than a minute has passed; the Admiral was standing face to face with Commander Josh. He can still remember that conversation clearly. As Commander Josh was proud of this ship and he was and was not going to hide it from the Admiral. Admiral Renthas used to be Commander Josh's commanding officer during waning days of the Klingon War. Josh was just fresh out of the Academy and just got his new assignment with the rank ensign on board the U.S.S. Stone and was stationed at the helm. He was happy for Commander Josh's new posting and didn't think he would hear from again after receiving the report that the Armada was lost. Commander Josh took him on a personal guided tour of the ship starting off at the bridge. Which Commander Josh thought would be the best place to start off at. On the Armada's bridge Admiral Renthas realized that it is totally different from all the Starfleet Standard Starship Bridge Design that has ever been built by the Federation. Not just relying on one main viewer. There are separate tactical screens that are located in front of the Ops, Helm, and smaller screens at the command chairs. The bridge has transparent tritanium aluminum for large windows. The windows are about twelve meters in length and twenty meters in width, there are a set of five windows facing forward. He also noticed just beyond the windows that has was a blast shield he assumed would deploy when the main gun fired, and then the bridge crew would have to rely on the sensors. He assumed that the Ablative armor would also cover the blast shield as well. There are two more of these windows on each side of the bridge and another set of three on the back of the bridge. Surrounding the bridge is the numerous tactical officers that each control a specific turret or phaser arrays each wearing headphones in a form of trench, which is sunk down away from the main command area. The Ops, and the helm was situated the same as the rest of starship design, with the command chair in the middle, the first officer chair on the right and the guest chair on the left. Main tactical and engineering is behind the command chair. Admiral Renthas enquired about all the machinery. Commander Josh indicated that all equipment has a redunctant system. Where if A failed, B would be able to take over, or if B failed, C will kick in and D will be the last resort. There are a total number of four turbo lifts, one on each corner. The turbo lift on the right of the command chair and behind leads to the CO's ready room and quarters. On the way to the bridge Admiral Renthas realized that the ship maybe large on the outside but space inside the ship was a luxury, there are no large hallways that you would normally find on any of the Federation Starship, not even a Defiant Class corridors is this tight. The hallways could just fit 2 people side by side, any more than that you would walking into the walls. On the way I asked how the ship would function in Red Alert, they would have crew members running in every direction, and people would have to avoid congestion and each other or be climbing each other to get their stations. I was then informed by the Commander that most crew members stay near their stations, and also have their quarters near them as well, so they won't be to far from the stations that they have assigned to. Everything works like clockwork. Commander Josh also informed Admiral Renthas that this is the most efficient ship design ever and the most efficient crew. The color of the hallways is a bright beige color with red brownish carpeting. Nothing is wasted here, not even space, even human waste is not wasted and is recycled and reused as manure on their in house "Farm". Commander Josh informed to Admiral Renthas that he is not able to show him the ready room since its open to space for upgrades. Commander Josh then took him to Black Arrow Troop Incursion Force located near the forward bow of the ship. He introduced him to General Bain a.k.a. Deacon Of Death as they looked on his ready room, which was correctly titled as "Incursion Room" here was a room with a main table that was lit up, with a map on it, with terrain drawn in, and buildings on it, there were more computer terminals with the transparent screens, and a weapons room on the other side there were people looking at the screen seem so intent on studying or finding out something. The Deacon Of Death didn't have much to show the Admiral but as they arrived at his private office which also doubled as his quarters. It was not luxuriously large either it was almost if it was a closet turned into an office and quarters. It was definitely square; it was in size as Admiral Renthas calculated about five meters by six meters. The General made several remarks about his command and the people he works with. The General did like one thing about the ship is that he can hear the Main Cannon and feel it with a thump when it is fired and the other is that high capacity transporter rooms that allowed a beam down of fifty incursion specialists at the same time while beaming another fifty back up. He only had one complaint, is that why they have to disavow their comrades if they are killed, and left behind? He informs that General that he himself knows why. He is then taken to see the rest of the ship, the next stop was the Mess Hall, and it was the largest room he has seen so far. Admiral Renthal wondered if anything is not replicated here at all. The next stop was the flight deck. This is where Admiral thinks where you will find a large group of the most interesting people in Starfleet. He liked reading up on the Ancient Fighter Pilots or Jocks during the World Wars on Earth. He got a chance to talk to Wing Commander General Caneveux a.k.a. Carnival. They met first in the war room. Where Admiral Renthas looked around and noticed many display screens, at least about twenty-five in total. There was a larger main screen that was in the center of the room, it was explained to the Admiral that this was to monitor the area of space during sorties. The other stations were used to monitor individual pilots, and which could expand to monitor the whole flight team. And of course the room was crammed to the ceiling with redunctant equipment. They were equipment also used to detect anything that may be cloaked or used in rescue operations. Another was a proximity detector and thresh hold detector. The proximity detector and the thresh hold detector are used to detect any object that is on the underneath the ship or attached to it. It can find everything and it has for the record, it is able to detect the molecules of some persons remains ejected in to space by a transporter accident. Where it is able ascertain from the molecule. And find out who it was. The whole room was covered in computers terminals, the only one location that was not, was the Wing Commanders Office Door, which was just lay directly ahead and opposite of the entrance to the war room. One thing that the Admiral did notice is that the doors on the ship are very different; they didn't slide into indentations in to the wall. They were designed to swing outwards, and each had a small wheel attached to it. He assumed it is a manual door locking mechanism to keep the atmosphere within the enclosed area. The Wing Commanders office door was different from the ones he has so far seen. His is the only door that is wooden that has seen in the ship, and asked the Wing Commander how come this is the only door that is not metallic. Carnival informed him it is actually a metal door, but it is just pained to look like wood. Admiral went up to the door and knocked felt the metal vibrated. As they entered the office, it Admiral Renthas also realized it also doubled as a room as well. It was a just a little bit smaller, about four meters in width and five meters in length. It is a very simple lay out. Once you walked in to the room the desk was a metallic desk with a computer on the top, and two chairs were placed in front of the desk, and a padded leather chair was behind the desk. Carnival sat in this chair as he motioned the Admiral to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The Admiral also noticed that further on the left was a folded up bed that is hinged and locked into the side of the wall, and a small enclosed washroom that was directly opposite from the bed. On the right side, he noticed that there were pictures of people standing beside an air plane. He assumed that these must have been pilots, that were probably been in the Wing Commanders family, and also other pilots that he must admired or may have been killed in action. Admiral Renthas commented on the artwork, as the Wing Commander replied it was done by a pilot that is no longer with them, as she died in battle. He then saw a picture of Admiral Hon Shu standing by an airplane as well.  
Admiral Renthas rubbed his chin and focused on the picture. "Carnival is that a picture of Admiral Hon Shu?" Caneveux smiled. "First off Admiral call me Caneveux, we are in my office and I rather keep it casual. It is my way. To answer your question; yes." Caneveux said.  
Admiral Renthas focused on the plane that was in the picture. "I saw that plane earlier in your hanger or something very similar to it. Does he still pilot it?" "He is the only pilot of that particular plane I had the chance to fly with him in the back seat. But never got the chance to pilot it, he actually found it in the desert and brought it back with him here and worked on it after his shift on the bridge. It is vintage ancient jet fighter from the 21st century; this is the second one he has. As I understand it, it is an F-14D Tomcat or Bombcat, depends on the ordinates it uses. It is a naval fighter interceptor back in its heyday, and hey has modernized and made it so again." Caneveux reported.  
Admiral Renthas looked towards Caneveux. "You mentioned he had two? How did he obtain the other one?" Caneveux started sweating as she felt if she was being grilled on the spot. "He found the other one beside the one you saw earlier today in the hanger." Admiral Renthas offered her a tissue to wipe her forehead. "I didn't know that Admiral Hon Shu is an ancient plane buff." Caneveux gracefully accepts the tissue and wipes the sweat off her forehead. "He likes many certain things even that I find strange. In his quarters on board for example, there is not a single knife, or fork. Just chopsticks are found in his drawers." "Chopsticks?" Admiral Renthas asked with a puzzled look.  
Caneveux produced a pair of plastic ivory sticks each the same length. It started thick on one end and slimed down on the other end evenly. It was circular pieces of sticks and it also had some kind of Chinese writing on it and showed it to the Admiral.  
Admiral Renthas took the chopsticks and examined it as Caneveux explained its use. "It's a really beautiful instrument; it is so simple to use, clean, and logical in construction. When I first had dinner with Admiral Hon Shu I watched him with amazement at how he uses his chopsticks, as it came as second nature for him to eat with them as if we ate with knives and forks. And I was amazed how he was able to pick up a single grain of rice. While I embarrassed myself and the rest of the Senior Staff we couldn't pick it up and we found it extremely difficult, even if we focused on it hard, it was not possible for us to do so. We tried it with a fork, and still cheating like that we couldn't pick up a single grain of rice. T'Pokolok the Head of Security said it himself it is logically and highly possible for someone to pick up a single grain of rice, but they have to be really focused and balanced individual both mentally and spiritually.  
Admiral Renthas scratches his head trying to picture what this Admiral Hon Shu is about, since he has really head of him. "That is interesting. So he just works on his plane on his spare time and doesn't socialize?" Caneveux smiles as she indicates to him that he is a social animal. "He socializes just like everyone else does. The only time he works on his fighter is when it needs repairs or he adds another upgrade to it. He does pilot it in battle." Admiral Renthas had a look of great disbelief and shock. "You let him do what!" Caneveux forces herself to laugh lightly. "He is certified as an advanced tactical pilot and trainer and one damn good pilot with an instinct of flying and knowing where he is. I will fly on his wing any time. There is one thing you have to realize Admiral that, everyone is needed on board this ship, if someone has a skill they don't sit idle. For example Admiral I double as the Commander, and Chaplain. We had many situations here where our best fighters were armed with simple phaser pulse cannons as those Academy Wraiths Ships were not sufficient, but was only sufficient in large numbers in battle. So anyone that has tactical piloting was given a crash course on the fighters and assisted in the engagement of the enemy." Caneveux said.  
Admiral Renthas continued to shake his head in disbelief. "He is an Admiral for God Sakes, Starfleet Regulations state that CO's duty is to the ship and must remain on the bridge." Caneveux rubbed her neck. "With all due respects sir, you keep forgetting Admiral that this is not a Starfleet ship, even though we may represent the organization, but we are a separate identity with Black Arrow Troop." Admiral Renthas is slowly getting agitated. "What would happen if the Admiral was lost in a battle, who; would be responsible?" "No one is he will be accountable only to himself. How can you blame it on others if you mess up? Lt. Commander T'Pokolok himself said it the best "It is only logical that an outcome is dictated by ones reaction."" Caneveux concentrated and continued getting Admiral Renthas calm and relaxed, and hopes he understands the situation with the ship. Admiral finally warmed up to the idea it was okay for the Admiral as such an important man as himself be put in to so much danger. But realized as long as the Admiral is in space or any where that matter, and because of his rank, and importance to Starfleet and the Federation he is a target. "Admiral Hon Shu's call sign is "Annihilator" he has the most number of enemy fighters, shuttles, small craft shot down known or destroyed in the Federation. He is also credited with destroying a single Cardassian Galor Class by himself without assistance." Caneveux said.  
"I am really curious to find out how a 21st century Naval Fighter that is designed for atmospheric navigating is able to function in space?" Admiral Renthas asked.  
"According to the maintenance crew, they indicated that the Admiral had to redesign the cockpit where it has been remolded to use life support systems and a stronger locking and sealing mechanism that had to be developed by the Captain Scott Montgomery of Starfleet Corp of Engineers. The main engines that used to be archaic ancient jet turbine engines are now placed into a museum, which are now replaced with two warp engines, and created his, own buzzard collectors and putting it into the front now useless air intake for the old Jet Turbine Combustion engine. They did a whole lot of modifications on that fighter. It is as if we built the whole thing from the bottom up. It still has its landing gear and wheels, which to be modified. In the end of the modification process it turned out to live up to its name." Admiral scratched his head as he looked at the information on his PADD. "How come he didn't want to use a Delta Fighter?" Caneveux hated being grilled and continued to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "First of all he didn't like the Academy Wraiths Ships or the Delta Fighters. The only main reason was the way you input flight commands in to the computer, via a control board. The Admiral felt that this was very cumbersome. In a matter of fact newer pilots that have recently joined the Black Arrow Troop Ghost Squadron will be using flight sticks in combination of a smaller more easy to manipulate control board." Admiral Renthas smiles and continues in a friendly voice noticing that Caneveux was sweating. "That is right; I heard about that, most of the new Academy Wraiths Fighters are being re-equipped with these flight sticks." Admiral Renthas gave a puzzled look to Caneveux. "Why didn't the Admiral Hon Shu continue to fly the Academy Wraiths Ships or the Delta Fighter, but instead of having a custom fighter built?" Caneveux felt flustered that she can't go full out with the Admiral even though she is being blamed for something that she had no control over. "That is what I thought so as well. After I read the first report after I replaced my predecessor. I was replacing someone who died because of an accident during landing of the Admiral's fighter Admiral Renthas got a very concern look on his face. "Can you tell me more about this first accident?" Caneveux wished that the Admirals questions will stop soon or there will be a puddle of urine of where she has been standing. "Sure I can tell you more. I'll tell you what I can recall and what I remembered watching the video report that was made as well." Admiral Renthas took an at ease kind of stance and settled down to listen, while Caneveux just wished the Admiral go get the information off the database instead. Admiral Renthas smiled and had his PADD ready to take notes. "Just take your time, and tell me what you know about it." Caneveux started tell Admiral Renthas what happened with Admiral Hon Shu when he first tried to land the Academy Wraiths Ships when it was heavily damaged. Caneveux indicated that the Academy Wraiths Ships was so battered up, that the emergency transporter energy was re-routed to keep life support from failing, as it was also used to keep the ship powered up. "The Academy Wraiths Ships are not supposedly used for tactical situations that involved battles and extreme maneuvers. These ships were not designed for that matter. Even though Starfleet had turned down to replace these older ships with Delta Fighters, it proved disastrous. Even though an upgrading gave them a little more shield strength. Anyways the Admiral came in with his ship heavily damaged, no sensors, and no shields, on fire on the outside and smoke inside. Due to the structural damaged received his landing struts failed, and were not able to extend. All of our tractor beams were offline. The Admiral landed his Academy Wraiths Ships but collided into the control deck. My Predecessor is a Klingon as he got to the cockpit and picked up the Admiral and threw him clear of the cockpit. As the Admiral landed with a thump and by that time the Academy Wraiths Ships exploded, killing the Klingon. "Pah" was his call sign.  
The other incident involving the Delta Fighter fortunately happened with no casualties. The only injuries happened to the Admiral was his pride. He used the Delta Fighters remaining power to tractor to badly damaged and injured pilots in at the same time as he landed. Both of the other Delta Fighters landed fine. But he flipped and did a numerous summersaults in the air and collided with the fighters that were in storage. The impact was so strong that he was thrown out of the cockpit, since the cockpit was jostled loose. He landed resting inside the woman's washroom; with Lt. Janet Wash "Kaboom" still half naked inside a stall.  
"In a matter of fact, his fighter is actually out performing our Delta Fighters, it is able to out climb, out run, and also out gun. Starfleet is looking in to the feasibility of creating a similar kind of fighter. But so far the Delta Fighter is un matched and un challenged by other fighters of similar design. We did try to go against the Bajoran fighters, which flew like space garbage scowls compared to our nimble and fast Delta Fighters." Caneveux said.  
Admiral Renthas looked up from his PADD. "If you had a chance General which fighter would you fly with him?" Caneveux face glowed bright with pride as she answered. "I would like to fly something like the Annihilator's. It can fly in any atmospheric condition which the Delta Fighter is still having issues to adapting. Yes I will fly with him." Caneveux said.  
Admiral Renthas went back to his PADD and continued to ask his questions just like a interrogator. "Besides the Admirals fighter, are all the members of the Black Arrow Troop from mercenaries, species from the Federation and those outside of the Federation? Caneveux face is flushed as she answered. "Yes, do you have a problem with that Admiral? Starfleet has no problem with it, because they know that they may not be the ideal officers in Starfleet, but they all agree on one same principle. And that principle is to operate with justice in mind." Caneveux said.  
Admiral Renthas gave a half hearted shrug. "No just curious." Just then a knock came upon the door.  
Caneveux let go a sigh of relief as the chime came. "Come!" Monkey Wrench stands waiting at the entrance of the office. "Hello Admiral, I am Monkey Wrench, I am the ships Chief Engineer, and I am here to take you to the engineering to complete the tour." He and Monkey Wrench walked together through tight hallways. Admiral Renthas remembered that he had inspected many other ships, but nothing matched this, as it was tiring and grueling. As they made their way to main engineering through the wall of the turbo lift, he could hear the throbs of a warp core, wait he listened more carefully as they continued to get closer to the engineering deck he corrected himself, he is hearing two warp cores throbbing at the same time. He was getting tired in walking in all these tight corridors. At least the turbo lifts were standardized in size Admiral Renthas thought to himself. When the turbo lift doors open it revealed a massive chamber as he and Monkey Wrench exited the turbo lift.  
Monkey Wrench lead the Admiral to the engineering section with an extra bounce in his step, as he was always filled with pride when he talks about his ship. "Welcome to the Engineering section, the heart and soul of the Armada." Admiral Renthas is a little puzzled and also a man that was not good with names, found himself; not being comfortable in remembering all these different and strange call-signs decided to make a suggestion, and not a command. "Monkey Wrench will all due respect to your individual unique call signs that you have been assigned or chosen. I would really like to know your real name." "My friends and the people, who know me, refer to me as Monkey Wrench. Because simply I am the best Engineer there is. Well second best, no one will ever be better than Captain Scott." Monkey Wrench smartly salutes the Admiral.  
"Lt. Commander Wrench Chief Engineer of the Armada that is my rank and name sir." Mr. Wrench replied smartly.  
Admiral Renthas kept his eyes locked to the warp cores. "It's nice to meet you. This is actually the first time I have seen two warp cores functioning side by side, and now I understand the lack of space that there is on board this ship Mr. Wrench." Monkey Wrench face beams with pride as he continues to explain the functions of the two warp cores and the lack of space. "I am sorry to inform you sir it is not just the warp cores that are taking this much room. One thing you probably didn't notice are the three flight decks we have on board, and secondly our main cannon and the last thing that takes up this much of room is the plumbing within the ships walls. We have in place many redunctant systems on board this ship sir. If something fails three times, we have another one standing by to replace it or able to reroute it." Mr. Wrench showed him the main panels of the engineering room, where everything was tied into the ship from this center unit, and many back up unites spread out in Engineering and on the bridge. He also informed the Admiral that each time the Armada fires a round enough to destroy a single planet in one shot will drain both warp cores. Admiral Renthas smiles as he notices a picture of Captain Scott for S.C.E. to bring luck to the Engineering crew. With his tour over, he said his good byes to the people that assisted him in taking the tour of one grand lady. It is nice to reminisce he thought to himself, as he looked at the tattered remains of his quarters on board the crippled Chekov.

Chapter 5.

Admiral Renthas leaves his shower from assisting in the repair of the bridge and begins a new entry. "Admirals Log, we are prepared to get underway with the Chekov to rendezvous with the U.S.S. Armada at Starbase eight-fifty for repairs. At warp four point five it should take us three days if the nacelle, hold. The Defiant and Enterprise will provide escort. The Remaining ships assigned to the fleet will rendezvous at DS9. I ponder what the future holds for us." Admiral Renthas states. I have also been informed that if we are not ready by that time we would be salvaging what ever we can from her and be forced to scuttle her. This is an option that I am definite hesitant to do to such a lady." A brilliant flash of white light came from a mysterious ship as it drops out of warp. Mysterious to those, have not seen her before.  
"Sir the U.S.S. Armada is hailing us." Lt. Max reported. Commander Josh smiling face appears on what remained of the Chekhov's main screen. "Admiral it is good to see you again!" Renthas remembers the day when Lincoln Josh's parents were married. It was different in ways but shared the basic values was deeply rooted with honor. Josh's father was Klingon, Lt. Commander K'Ta, house of K'orang, of the Klingon defense force. His mother Ki Hi Jade is Japanese's. Renthas reminisced the time witnessing Josh's birth, his first date, and his days in the Academy Wraiths. That seems just like yesterday. Josh lost his father at Wolf three five nine. His father sacrificed himself, in saving the Chekov, just about when the shield blast doors were closing in Engineering. This was during his duration of the officer exchange program. He dove back in, to manually eject the warp core, since the remote release malfunctioned. Commander Josh looked up from his PADD. "Admiral Renthas you have been ordered to come aboard and wait in the ready room." Admiral Renthas replied with a chuckle. "You must be joking?" Senior Fleet Admiral Hon Shu did not ring a bell according to Admiral Renthas. But neither less this person is one of the Senior Fleet Admirals. Admiral Renthas stopped laughing, as he realized Commander Josh was not laughing with him. "I don't joke sir, not with orders." It made Renthas, curious, but alarmed. "I'll be there in a minute. Just beam me directly to the ready room. You have the bridge Mr. Giver." Renthas re-materializes into the Armada's ready room. Admiring the interior, the displays, he ponders. On the left wall just as he stepped out of the turbo lift, hangs a number of ships that were also named Enterprise, and aero planes as well but couldn't really identify them, some had propellers and some had rocket engines. Renthas was interested on what he saw on the far left wall. It contained numerous swords, knives and blades, all ancient and oriental looking. Some are definitely from Europe. In the middle separating the far left and right walls is a very beautiful handcrafted table out of ancient red oak, with matching chairs. On the table are cut through carvings of dragons and birds that lined it, and the same as with the back of the chairs. It is lacquered and still held the beautiful red oak sent. On the immediate right held Starfleet's tricorders and phaser. One even had a plaque stating it once belonged to Captain James T. Kirk. On the far right had a collection of hand guns, he was partially interested in one that was labeled Police Special Glock 14 as it also had a plaque that it was once owned by Admiral Sulu and was given to Admiral Hon Shu as a gift. It was very light, but felt like plastic. He then put it back on the wall. As he turned he realized he was being watched, and saw a man standing at the doorway, slim build, oriental, late twenty's or early thirty's, five foot; eleven standing beside Commander Josh. He noticed that Josh trembled slightly he introduced the mysterious person. "This is five Star Senior Fleet Admiral Hon Shu. This is four Star Fleet Admiral Renthas." Josh reported. Admiral Hon Shu shook Admiral Renthas hand and both proceeded to sit down at the table. "That is all, you may leave us Commander." Admiral Renthas clears his throat. "What's your story Admiral? We don't have any information on you except in our history books." Admiral Hon Shu glares back with his eyes that must of felt like pin pricks to Admiral Renthas. "My story is none of your concern. Our main concern is the safety of the Federation. I was out fighting battles; making first contact before you great grandfather was even born. I helped make Starfleet, the Federation." Admiral Renthas felt a little out of place and insulted. "I notice that you wear the rank of the five star; Admiral on your collar, and the Starfleet standard uniform. I have been in Starfleet for many decades, even served under Captain Sulu of the Excelsior as an ensign when Captain Kirk was lost during the maiden voyage of the Enterprise B. I must have some way of verifying of who you are. Anyone even Q can show up as an Admiral and order us to charge into some wild goose chase. In addition it was reported that you were missing in action about a decade ago." Admiral Renthas snickered.  
Admiral Hon Shu nodded understandingly as he folded his hands on top of the table and continued the discussion. "I understand your concerns Admiral and they are valid. I would be asking you those very question myself if our roles are reversed. I can assure you I am who I am. You can check your computer library records for my information." Admiral Hon Shu protested as he knew there is no time to be wasted.  
Renthas reads his Library Tricorder hoping to get some more information. But when he typed In Admiral Hon Shu, Classified flashed in his face as his tricorder started to smoke and dropped it on the table. Admiral Renthas was confused, but also felt embarrassed as his faced felt warm due to what happened to his tricorder.  
"Admiral I am not able to confirm any information on you what so ever according to what you have stated." Admiral Renthas said wearily as stared at the damaged tricorder.  
Admiral Hon Shu saw that Renthas was being frustrated and passed him a functioning tricorder.  
"Try using CH4164856484MH for the encryption code." Renthas was then able to read the personal files of five Star Admiral Hon Shu.  
Renthas after reading the information for two seconds dropped his Tricorder not because of pain but a delightful shock; as he picked it up again and read.

Five Star Admiral Hon Shu Personal Record Read:  
Born: EarthCity: Hong Kong, ChinaContinent: Asia Year Born/Stardate: 1974;Name: Hon Shu Family Status: None Surviving.  
Age: 429 Earth Years.  
Presently Serving Starfleet: Detached. Rank: five Star Senior Fleet Admiral, Commander And Chief of Black Arrow Troop. Exempted from Prime Directives by Presidential Citation. Been awarded six times the Klingon quvDeg

Awards:  
Been awarded with the Palm Leaf six times; the Grankite Order of Tactics. Class of Excellence award, the Prantares Ribbon of Commendation, First and Second Class, the Medal of Honor twelve times, a Silver Palm with Cluster three times, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry twenty-three times that he has received this award that he decided to not accept them anymore, the Karagite Order of Heroism and several Awards of Valor. Ownership of the U.S.S. Armada given by the President Of The United Federation of Planets and can not be re-negotiated.

Admiral Renthas face was red with embarrassment. "I am sorry sir if I was out of line. I was just confirming who you are. It's not like we know you at all instead from text books and log entries and missing in action reports." Admiral Hon Shu lets off a slight chuckle. "That is understandable Admiral due to the circumstances with the Dominion War. I am in command of the Armada, and I am definitely Admiral Hon Shu." Admiral Renthas rubbed his chin. "I still have my doubts Admiral, even with the new information that is available to me, how is it that you still appear to be about thirty-five years of age but be at least four hundred years old?" At this time Admiral Renthas wished he had an empathy capable counselor available to him like Captain Picard had. "It was during a mission, one of earth's first true space missions. It included Russia, United States of America, Canada, Japan, China and the European Union of the year 2006. Where they decided to create a computer that was capable of operating in the extreme cold as it would be used to create other computers and run programs in the cold of space. Since the core of the computer was not able to be controlled to the temperature we needed it to function at. There was no equipment that could create a cold enough atmosphere for it. The only way was in deep space. The computer had to better than of those that we have been using in many failed attempts due to physical melting down due to the extreme heat that it creates thus this requirement. I was still young at the time and needed a job and the money. So I offered my services, unfortunately an accident happened when the computer was frozen in the cryo-freeze chamber. I was still inside it; they forgot that I was there. When they found out it was too late. I was frozen but alive; the computer that was beside me was still functioning perfectly in the extreme cold. Since the company didn't want to have bad publicity in any attempts of un-freeing me to early can give me brain damage or the lost of my life. The Computer firm had no insurance to cover the death of an employee and will lose millions in a law suite. So they decided to hide the fact that this happened, and I became another statistic of missing persons that has never been found till a hundred years later by a Captain Archer of the Enterprise and strange Danubian Doctor that had some kind of fetish with natural healing process. What else would you like to know about my becoming Admiral Renthas?" As checks what time it is on his watch.  
Admiral Renthas felt like he needed to crawl down a black hole to hide from his own embarrassment. "There is nothing more at the present moment Admiral. I apologize for doubting you in the beginning." Admiral Hon Shu took numerous PADD units. "So lets continue with today's mater shall we? Commander Josh will be receiving a field promotion later on this afternoon to Captain. And will be taking command of Ulysses, Sovereign Class Starship. The Chekov is a fine ship but it will take to long to repair the damage and getting her underway. She would be salvaged for what we can get out of her. And then we will be scuttling her. You will be returning to DS9 to command the newly commissioned U.S.S. Chekov, Sovereign Class. I do have a few things to discuss with you before we will beam over to the Enterprise. We need to do this quickly, because I believe that they are waiting for us." Admiral Hon Shu Said. Both Admirals continued to sit at the table as they discussed what was really at stake instead of interrogating each other. Both men knowing that their plan must succeed and not fail. Since failure is not an option. Admiral Renthas looked up from the PADD that Admiral Hon Shu gave to him. "Admiral Hon Shu, we don't have enough ships launch any kind of offensive." Admiral Hon Shu shook his head and chuckled. "Renthas please call me Hon Shu. I may be your senior officer, but that does not matter at the moment. We are on the same team and that I find that always sticking to procedures and protocol always slow down developments of great plans. What now matters is finding some way in defeating Kirk." Admiral Renthas smiles back. "What we know of him is from reports, logs, and surviving friends and relatives." "I agree with you, there are two people that are still living that know him the best. They are Ambassador Spock, and Captain Scott." Admiral Renthas nodded in agreement. "You are forgetting one person Hon Shu, yourself." Admiral Renthas passed Admiral Hon Shu one of his PADD's. "We are short on men and material, and experienced officers. We have to start using Cadets that are nearing graduation and give them field promotions on the spot without actually graduating from the Academy Wraiths." "Why does it have to be that way, in order to save the Federation and Starfleet? Can they not provide us with more ships and men?"

Admiral Hon Shu stood up from his chair and walked towards the room's window and peered out to take in the beauty of a Nebula. "They have already done the best we can muster. It's up to Commander Worf use his Governor influence them to gain approval of the Empire High Council to assist us in this campaign. They too know what is at risk." Admiral Renthas got up and joined Admiral Hon Shu. "What about the Vulcan's, Bajoran and the Andorians, can we expect help from them?" Admiral Hon Shu smiled at Admiral Renthas. "We are able to get the whole entire Vulcan fleet of thirty ships Commander Tuvok will be in command of that Vulcan fleet and soldiers, the Bajoran can offer man power, pilots, soldiers and such but they need time to train them.Only a few have experience in piloting Delta Flyers in simulators. The Andorians are still in negotiating procedures. The worst case scenario is to hire some mercenary ships. We may receive help from the Ferrengi but don't count on it." Admiral Renthas rubbed his chin again. "I understand the man power and soldiers issues and where they come in, but what about pilots?" Admiral Hon Shu walked towards to his display of ships. "The pilots will be trained to fly the Delta Fighters; U.S.S. Victory is coming out of the Storage Yards and has been upgraded to be a carrier for the Delta Fighters. We are currently rushing the completion of the modifications to older Excelsior Class ships to be carriers for the Delta Fighters." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Admiral Renthas stood still staring at the Nebula. "At least the pilots I understand, but what about the Ferrengi? Ensign Nog that is currently serving aboard the Defiant is presently serving with distinction, honor and bravery. Surprisingly this comment is coming from Commander Worf. Ensign Nog's father Rom is the Ferrengi Grand Nagus and can be maybe persuaded to assist the Federation for profit." Both Admirals smiled with pride in their eye. "I agree with you fully, but I rather have Mr. Nog decide what to do then have us persuade him or order him. With the Ferrengi on our side things will be even. Unless the Romulans decided to interfere." Admiral Hon Shu goes and removes one of his antique guns off the wall and aims it at the Nebula. "And the Romulans have some kind of knack of popping up where they are not wanted." Admiral Renthas rubs the back of his neck, remembering what happened to him with an encounter with the Romulans a week ago. "Even with that many ships we are still out numbered two to one, and many times over with experience." "It is going to be difficult; we are used to dealing with the Romulans, the Klingons, and aliens. This is Captain James T. Kirk we are talking about. In the last two centuries all we did was teach his strategies, ideologies, and ethics in the Academy Wraiths. He knows our strategies inside an out. The only way we can really defeat him is by using un-orthodox methods that was never developed or developed yet. " "It is definitely easier said than done Admiral Hon Shu." Admiral Hon Shu replaces the antique gun back at the wall. "The only real advantage is the few Galaxy, Sovereign, and Defiant Class starships and the U.S.S. Armada." "By placing experience officers in command of older ships can be seen as wise decision, but would we be sacrificing them if put them in that type of situation Admiral Hon Shu?" "I have an idea of the hand picked few that will be in command of the older ships due to their experience on those types of ships before. The officers that recently graduated may not have the chance to serve on the older ships before they were transferred to Galaxy, Akira and Sovereign Class Starships." Admiral Renthas looked at his PADD with a gloomy feeling. "We know what we have to achieve, but what are your expected loss in ships and lives be?" Admiral Hon Shu picks up and ancient book off his shelf, and shows it to Admiral Renthas, with the title etched in to it with black bold lettering indented into the cover. As it read Art Of War. "I don't like the fact our officers will be dying in this mission, but I will try to keep the casualties list from being high according to my standards. And that is one standard that I keep very low." "Has Starfleet Intelligence given any indication the exact number of ships that Captain Kirk may have in his fleet, strengths and any allies, Admiral Hon Shu?" "Starfleet Intelligence is slowly becoming a corrupt agency that I have begun to lose faith in. The only true source of information that you can trust is from Section 31." Admiral Renthas picks up one of the European Swords and found it very heavy as he decided to lean it against the wall. "Starfleet Intelligence corrupt, I understand that one. Just one too many witch hunts." Admiral Hon Shu picks it for him and puts it back on the wall once again embarrassing Admiral Renthas. "What I have from Section 31 would be a tool in capturing Captain Kirk. This is definitely his Achilles heel if Section 31 is able to provide this tool There was a knock at the door as Commander Josh was motioned to come in.  
"Commander Josh here sirs, the Enterprise is waiting for your briefing in their ready room." Admiral Hon Shu takes one look at his ready room. "I assisted in the designing of the Sovereign Class Starships, but never did set foot on one." Admiral Hon Shu then taps his com badge, in the back of his mind, he sort of misses the flip up communicators.  
"Enterprise?" Captain Picard's voice came over the com badge. "Enterprise here." "Two to beam over." Admiral Hon Shu instructed.

Chapter 6

Admiral Renthas Admiral Hon Shu re-materialize in Enterprise's ready room with Captain Picard and his senior staff already assembled. As Admiral Renthas introduces him, Hon Shu is able to examine Captain Picard's collection of his ships on the wall.  
"Pity that you are missing one ship Captain for your collection" A puzzled look came over Captain Picard's face. "Which one would that be?" "The NX-01 Enterprise of course." Admiral Hon Shu responded with a smile. "I was never able to find time to finish constructing it." Admiral Hon Shu and Admiral Renthas sat at the table, where Admiral Hon Shu sat at the end of the table and Admiral Hon Shu sat on his immediate left.  
"This is actually the first time I have been on board a Sovereign Class Starship, but none will be the same because this is the Enterprise. Before we beamed over Admiral Renthas and I discussed the situation at hand, and we came up a solution for now, but if any of you have a better idea please bring it forward." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Admiral Hon Shu then motioned Admiral Renthas to bring the crew up to date. "We don't have enough ships, even with the aid from the Vulcan's and the Bajoran governments; we still won't have enough ships to go against Captain Kirk. We will be using our force to slow down his advancements in anyway possible. Keeping him away from supplies, running cloaked ships in wolf packs, attacking and cloaking, and protecting planets that have the supplies he needs with Black Arrow Troop Marines." Hopefully this would be enough time to bring in more allies to combat Captain Kirk. At the present the Andorian negotiations look promising, and so does the Ferrengi. The Federation have planned to assigned certain individuals to command ships, do any of you know of any good pilots that we are able to use, we will even go as far with mercenaries if you do know please inform us and pass the word." Admiral Renthas turns the rest of the meeting to Admiral Hon Shu. "Before I continue have a few house keeping things to do. It's something that I wanted to do in a long time, but never have gotten a chance to, due my status." Admiral Renthas gets up and heads to the door. "I will be returning to the Chekov to supervise the strip down." He turned and left the ready room. Just then Mr. Worf entered.  
Admiral Hon Shu smiled. "Right on time! Now we can get started. Take a seat Mr. Worf." Hon Shu moves over to his duffle bag, which he had beamed in as Mr. Worf settles down in a chair.  
"I have some gifts to present to some of the finest officers in Starfleet history." Admiral Hon Shu reaches in the bag and pulls out a book. "Captain Picard, this is for you. It's the original print of Moby Dick." "Thank you "Captain Picard said with a pleasant smile.  
Admiral Hon Shu reaches in and brings forth an odd shaped case and presents it in front of Captain Riker. "For you Captain William T. Riker, and how does it that you are now a Captain but an acting first officer on board the Enterprise?" As he removes an ancient musical instrument called the trumpet. Riker took the gift and a played few notes, and smiled like a happy school boy. "I like it! Ricker exclaimed. The Admiral takes out two more items from his duffel bag and presents it to Dr.Crusher. One of the items he removed out is a book of ancient Chinese herbal cures; the other was an ancient doctor's stethoscope. Dr.Crusher sat there and blushed as she received the gifts. He then reaches in and presents the recently promoted Commander a shiny red new but ancient toolbox full of different wrenches. La Forge takes out a monkey wrench and examines it. "Just what I need." Mr. La Forge chuckled. The Admiral then walks over to Mr. Worf. He then presents him a very ancient Chinese sword that predates the Ming Dynasty in China. Inscribed on the sword is a saying "Blade Of Hero's" in ancient Chinese characters. Mr. Worf admired his gift. It was truly remarkable, where blade was very flexible. The handle of the sword was very ornament, with dragons carved into white jade. He examined the sword even more closely one last time and bellowed that he liked it, with a big grin on his face. Mr. Worf held the weapon. "This is truly a warrior's weapon." Admiral Hon Shu awaited the answer to his question. "Why?" Mr. Worf snorted. "Because I can still see some of the dents of the blade from the results of hitting armor." "Theses are the gifts to some of the best officers in the Starfleet." Admiral Hon Shu said proudly.  
"Captain Picard you and your crew do not have an easy mission, but I know you will succeed. I am glad that I have met most of the infamous crew of the Enterprise; but the hunt must begin as soon as the remaining ships arrive here. You are dismissed, if there no further questions." Admiral Hon Shu stated triumphantly.  
Mr. Worf found himself staring at Admiral Hon Shu's martial arts champion badge. "Sir, if I may speak freely?" "Permission granted Mr. Worf." "I would like to challenge you to a martial arts combat sir. I have noticed that on your uniform you hold the Federation master grand champion badge of martial arts combat and covert ops." Admiral Hon Shu scratches his chin. "Your request is valid, as long there are no weapons involved, and no deadly blows can be used, or crimpling moves as well." Mr. Worf lets out a smile a smile that a few people ever see from a Klingon. "Then it is agreed we will meet in the Gymnasium on board the Enterprise at 15:00 hours." Admiral Hon Shu then turns away and starts heading for the nearest exit from the ready room. Mr. Worf, notices that his former shipmates and friends are looking at him very strangely, and wonder why he has challenged the Admiral to such a competition. Mr. Worf then explains that the honor requires it, and its just honor it's a challenge. To Mr. Worf his friends and ex shipmates won't understand the honor just to challenge the Admiral, even to lose to him is an honor. He knows it's not a fight between ranks or races. He has heard of Hon Shu in the Federation martial arts competition archives, but never thought he now has the chance to go one on one with Admiral. He himself is the Klingon Grand Martial for martial arts. Which is as closest the universal translator can get. When Admiral Hon Shu left the ready room he thought about the challenge and decided that it will not be a bloody one, or a long one. He had to remember to refrain from using too much force in his attacks, thus he may just cripple Mr. Worf. And that is the last thing he needs. One less person that is able to command a starship.  
Chapter 7

The Gymnasium is clustered with spectators. Everyone knows that this match is historic. The newly commissioned Klingon Master Of Martial Arts Badge rests on Mr. Worf's uniform. The Gymnasium is 1545 feet long and 1495 feet wide. On the left and right the bleachers that sat three rows high. Both ends had emergency medical personal standing by. Mr. Worf walked in towards the middle of the Gymnasium in a white robe that resembled a Klingon in a ancient Earth Karate costume. Admiral Hon Shu walks in just wearing his standard Federation uniform. The Gymnasium is five stories tall. He greets Mr. Worf. "To Honor" Mr. Worf says. "Strength; honor and victory!" Admiral Hon Shu replied. They shook hands and each prepared for each other. "This competition match is for the right to be hold master grand champion badge of martial arts combat award." Announcer said.  
"Round 1! Fight!" The Announcer bellowed.  
Admiral Hon Shu is in his battle stance which is considered in the Federation martial arts world as the best as he stood there with hands open as in receiving someone for a hug, and one a stance where his legs are slightly apart ready go forward, backward or jump. It's renowned for its simplicity, in both defensive aggressive readiness. The Admiral waited for Worf's opening attack, because he knows Klingons honor demanded to attack first. As this was their achilles heel. Worf lunged forward using a martial arts style reminisce of an ancient form of Chinese Tai Chi, but faster and deadlier. The Admiral had the true advantage and Mr. Worf knew that. The Admiral parried Worf's onslaught by blocking each blow. As Worf attempts to sweep the Admirals leg, hopping he can bring him down. The Admiral realizing this, he jumps over Worf's attempt, does a summersault in the air backwards then landing and releasing a roundhouse towards Worf. Even though Worf was able to block his kick, he did take a few steps back from the force. Then took a defensive stance to set his balance and attacked again. Just as Hon Shu went into the ancient Chinese "Fu Shan" shadow kick. Worf was blocking, kick after kick, and each kick he took a step back. As the Admiral somersaulted backwards from Mr. Worf, just as Mr., Worf started another attack. The Admiral was almost caught unprepared, but parried Mr. Worf's new rounds of attempt of hitting him. The Admiral was able to catch Mr. Worf in the open spot. At this point both men were matching hit after hit and block after block. Where suddenly the Admiral performed a series of rapid hits to the chest and stomach area from the Jeet Kun Do style, and a quick leg sweep sent Worf to the floor. Mr. Worf recovered himself as he praised the Admirals quick and efficient counter attack, as he begun to charge forward to the Admiral. The Admiral again parried Mr. Worfs attack with his left and right arms each taking turns, like a ballet was being performed. The Admiral suddenly head butted Mr. Worf as Mr. Worf stumbled from the attack, Admiral Hon Shu flipped in the air backwards away from Mr. Worf. Just as Worf was getting his bearings and started to get up, the Admiral somersaulted forwards and over Mr. Worf , and twisted and turned around, landing straight and erect, by quickly summoning his chi, and formed some kind of energy chi ball, and released it directly at Mr. Worf. The result was Mr. Worf was knocked after being impacted by the chi energy ball. He just didn't fall down, he flew a few feet before he landed on the ground again, adjusting his bearings again from being hit from the force of chi. Worf stopped the match knowing he was no match for the chi energy attacks from the Admiral. Admiral Hon Shu, cautiously walked over to Mr. Worf, still in battle readiness; but as he approached, Mr. Worf informed him he was done. Admiral Hon Shu then gave a hand in helping Mr. Worf back on his feet. Dr. Crusher then went towards Mr. Worf and did a bio scan, and found some minor bruises, nothing serious. "I am honored to fight and compete against you as warriors Sir. I have never fought and opponent that has been able to master their control of chi as so strongly as you." Mr. Worf said. Mr. Worf then removed his prized Klingon Master Of Martial Arts Badge and pined it on to Admiral Hon Shu's uniform. He then howled and warned the spectators that a warrior is among them. The crew of the Armada knew that Admiral will never lose. But the Enterprise crew was still in shock and awe. Not many people can easily defeat Mr. Worf in the known space. Data and Lore where the exceptions and even the Klingons considered him to as the best fighters in martial arts combat.

Chapter 8.

Captain Picard sitting in his command chair, checking off his list and making sure the staff temporary transfers have gone smoothly. In his mind which is still puzzled. How are we able to capture Captain Kirk? "Hatheway and Ulysses just dropped out of warp on the port side sir." reported Ensign Warren. Picard remembered selecting him to be a replacement bridge officer, fresh out of the Academy. Today will be his first month anniversary after graduation. A bright young officer with a lot of ambition and pride. Ranked 1st overall in the graduation class. His entire senior bridge staff is temporary reassigned to command ships, replaced missing essential crew members where the temps. Such as the Stargazer, where it needed at least a minimum compliment of one hundred, but there are only seventy-five on board.  
"Sir, the Hatheway and Ulysses are taking their positions in the fleet and are offloading supplies." Ensign Warren reported.  
"Sir the Armada is leaving its assigned position." Lt. Churchill informed a puzzled Captain. Ensign Koi tapped her control board. "The Armada is signaling all ships to stay behind her, and go to red alert." "Put us in behind the Armada but make sure we are in a position where we are able to assist and not be to far away!" Captain Picard ordered. Klackons start blaring, red alert lights flash on and off in the bridge. Ship after ship made sure that they were behind the Armada. Captain Picard then views his ready panel and confirms once more with his bridge crew that all deflector shields are up and at 100 efficiency. "Weapons systems online, and are available. Ablative armor standing by. Weapons and shields online, and are available and shields are up." Churchill responded.  
"All ships are doing the same, and are on standby." Ensign Warren exclaimed.  
Mr. Churchill started to sweat as he reported the information back to Captain Picard. "Twenty four Cardassian Kalor Class Warships uncloaking and dropping out of Warp and are firing at the Armada!" Captain Picard noticed the nervousness in Mr. Churchill and notified immediately in his mind that Cardassian ships don't carry a cloaking device. What worried him more is the fact he noticed the tell tale signs of Borg technology and of its assimilation. The Borg had no use for cloak technology, because they find it irrelevant use of resources and in fact the Armada and the Admiral will be taking the first brunt of the attack. A bright brilliant flash came from the direction of the Armada and a loud thundering roar. As the flash diminished; slowly easing off. A beam of pure energy coming from the main cannon from the Armada brilliantly bright, in white, surrounding an inner orange core stabbing out towards the twenty-four Cardassian Kalor Warships can be seen. Centering on the lead ship, causing it to implode collapsing its warp core immediately resulting in a larger explosion, surrounding ships encountered the same fate. As the side of beam stretching out striking down and imploding half the ships as it touches. The results are still the same. The rest of the ship falls into itself, breaching the warp core sending out an explosion ejecting debris, bodies, cloud of dust and fragments that are scattering. The remaining ships that were not physically touched by the beam, were drawn into each other resulting numerous collisions from the imploding energies. As the blinding beam subsided, all there was left is a debris field of floating debris of ships, body parts and a cloud of brown dust. A few seconds pass before Captain Picard spoke.  
"Where did that blast come from?" Ensign Koi, pale faced as sweat formed on her forehead. "It… it it came from the Armada sir!" Ensign Koi stammered. Captain Picard regaining his usual composer asked the most obvious answer. "Are there any survivors Mr. Churchill?" Ensign Koi reported for Mr. Churchill. "None detected sir, no escape craft either!" As he covered the young ensign that was obviously in shock. "Those ships compliments where about six hundred and fifty crew each as the sensors picked them up before the ships were destroyed. That will be a total approximate number fifteen thousand six hundred and fifty possible dead sir. Length of time elapse of the beam is five seconds. That's fifteen thousand six hundred and fifty people dead in less than five seconds!" Captain Picard began to sweat a little as well, as he now realized the destructive firepower from the Armada, and shudders wondering who the real enemy is and if they are the enemy and decide to fight back, what chances does Starfleet have against such a powerful weapon. He watched as debris drifted by the Armada. Captain Picard now had something to do that he didn't want to do at all. He had done it so many times before, he thought he might finally get used to it. But not now, not this Admiral. Not when Starfleet needed every men they have. Unfortunately everyone in Starfleet has to follow a set of rules and regulations and the Prime Directive that every officer swears upon and takes it as an oath. Chapter 9.

On the bridge of the Armada, multiple hail signals are heard. Admiral Hon Shu ordered the hails to be answered on a secured channel simulcast. As the blast shield retracted from protecting the bridge crew of the blinding flash from the beam. The Armada bridge is totally different from all the starships that have ever been built by the Federation. Instead of just relying on the one main view screen. There are separate tactical screens that are located in front of the Ops, Helm, and smaller screens at the command chairs. The bridge has transparent tritanium aluminum for large windows. The windows are about twelve meters in length and twenty meters in width, there are a set of five windows facing forward. There are two more of these windows on each side of the bridge and another set of three on the back of the bridge. Surrounding the bridge is the numerous tactical officers that each control a specific turret or phaser array each wearing headphones in a some form of trench, that is sunk down away from the main command area. The Ops, and the helm was situated the same as the rest of starship design, with the command chair in the middle, the first officer chair on the right and the guest chair on the left. Main tactical and engineering is behind the command chair. There are a total number of four turbo lifts, one on each corner. The turbo lift on the right of the command chair and behind leads to the Admiral ready room and quarters. The Admiral checked his sensors once again to confirm nothing else is out there. His tactical officer Mr. Schwargtcough informed him that the main gun was charged and ready to fire again. He then chose Picard, as the medium. Picard greeted the Admiral on screen. "Admiral we are curious about the origins, and legality with a weapon such as yours on the Armada. It also violates the Prime Directive and a multitude of treaties and regulations!" "That is duly noted Captain, if you now lower your shields, I would like to beam over directly on to your ship and explain myself in a few minutes." Captain nodded to his tactical officer Mr. Churchill, as he assembled his senior bridge staff in his ready room and awaited for the arrival of Admiral Hon Shu. As the Lt. Commander Schwargtcough watched the Admiral transported over, he can't help but think how the Captain Picard and the rest of Starfleet would be react. As he re-materialized in the transporter room, Tactical Officer and Chief Of Security Churchill awaited to escort him to the ready room by two other security officers beside him ready to arrest him. Admiral Hon Shu didn't say a word till he reached the ready room and sat down in a chair facing directly Captain Picard. Admiral Hon Shu looked at Picard and spoke. "Captain before you put yourself in your brig and tried for treason to the Federation and Starfleet. I understand your concern of the weapon onboard the Armada is duly noted but please let me speak and explain the situation before it gets out of hand." Captain Picard was puzzled, he knew the loyalty he commands on his ship and knows he will never be thrown in the brig while he is still in command. "I thought you would understand why it exists itself. I but believe I am wrong. Captain I hope you will not just go blindly towards rules and regulations and so quickly before I can speak." "Please proceed, make it quick Admiral." Picard waved his security officers off.  
"Captain I know that you are concerned with such a weapon that Starfleet and the Federation yields. I know it does go against the Prime Directive and many Regulations." "It more than goes beyond the Prime Directive and Regulations, that weapon threatens everything that Starfleet and the Federation stands for." Captain Picard said.  
"Starfleet and the Federation stands for peace and harmony with all species and races, and quenching its thirst of knowledge by exploring space hoping in meeting new species and gaining new ideologies, and to defend itself with all means when it is threatened." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"By developing a weapon of such fire power that is able to destroy an entire planet with a single shot or destroy an whole entire solar system as that cannon is able to destroy a sun, it does not certainly look like a defensive weapon, but more of an offensive weapon! If you had such a weapon when you first encountered the Borg, would you hold back and not use it?" Captain Picard was shocked as he continued. "The Borg is irrelevant in this discussion." Admiral Hon Shu protested. "Both you and I know that the Borg is relevant they are the most feared species in the known sectors and the most dangerous that is why everyone would rather destroy them then be assimilated by them by any means and at all costs.  
Captain Picard agreed. "The Borg are relentless, cruel, ruthless, and forceful in assimilating others than destroying others." Admiral Honshu began to speak more with the assistance with his hands. "By creating the Armada it violated many Prime Directives, Regulations and Treaties of Starfleet and the Federation. But we all know that we needed a vessel that we can count on in a time of Crisis and deal with the backlash afterwards. When you see the Armada in full action you will understand why we can get away with it, as if we can get away with anything like a ghost ship, a ship created by myths, legends, and fear." Captain Picard began to protest. "That will be a target of many of our enemies to either; capture it; and use it against us or someone else will destroy it all together." Admiral Honshu began to project himself as being a man of righteousness. "I do understand your concern, and it is also duly noted. Both Starfleet and The Federation Council have approved of the Armada and is creating another ship to accompany it as we speak, being built in secrecy." Captain Picard hesitated for a moment before he chose to answer. "With all due respect I doubt that they do know what the Armada really is Admiral." Admiral Hon Shu started to protest. "You can contact them now if you like, but it is going to take about at least days by subspace. And we both know that we do not have that luxury of time. Are you going to keep fighting and harassing me till I am thrown in the brig and then go after Kirk while Starfleet and the Federation lies in ruins." Captain Picard decided to apologize as he realizes what was more at stake just as the quote "Evil is your best ally in times of darkness." came to mind. "Admiral you are well respected, both you and every one here, and they basically worship you, you are no doubt a living legend just like Captain Kirk, but everyone must understand that Regulations were made and put in force to safe guard those who work under it and maintain it and even with Regulations those who agreed; to build such a ship and with such a destructive weapon will be charged with breaking regulations and the prime directive." Admiral Hon Shu reassured Captain Picard about his concerns and those who still are. "Captain if you review my records I am exempt from the Prime Directive and Regulations. Enter Access Code Alpha, 2, Seta, 6, Delta, 7, Gamma, 6, Beta, 4, Beta, 8, Delta, 4, Alpha, 4, Seta, 1, Horatio, 6, Sigma, 5,1,9,4,8,5,14,5,4,4,4,1,6,9,0,5,6,4,7." The Admiral watches Captain Picard confirming the information, with his Tactical Officer while enters it into his PADD. As if they were all hit by the plague as Picard's bridge staff just was informed about the Admirals status from the information of the Tactical Officer's PADD and then turned an ashen grey on their faces. "I believe I am free to go and the situation is resolved. He then tapped his communicator button. "One to beam over.""I would be returning to my quarters back on the U.S.S. Armada. Please do not disturb me again Captain Picard. If you need to contact me, please make sure its something important." The blue light shimmered over his body again, and rematerialized back on board the U.S.S. Armada.

Chapter 10.

Captain Picard left confused by the standing orders is still standing on the bridge, as Admiral Hon Shu decided to retire to his Admiral quarters; dumb founded, but he now knows what was really at stake. The order of Presidential Citation Of The United Federation Of Planets has been awarded to a very few hand select individuals a total number of five since the Federation was created. Not even Captain James T.Kirk even received one. Even though Kirk has always been suggested to be Starfleet's greatest legend. The only individual he knows that was issued one that is still alive according to Starfleet records is Ambassador Spock. The other now still alive is Admiral Hon Shu, and the records indicate as far back as they can go, he is one of the co-founders of Starfleet and the Federation. As he sat down in his command chair, he knew it didn't help matters if it was known by allies and enemies that the federation and Starfleet had such a weapon. No wonder they have kept it locked up so tight. He also suddenly remembered reading the orders from Section 31, which the existence of the Armada is classified and no one else can know about this ship, but to only to treat it as a ghost ship or a myth. Captain Picard knows that he has brought down Admirals, other officers and those who turned down the prime directives orders. But this was different. He could re-sign his commission. As he gathered his thoughts and remembered what happened at his previous court martial's, and realized that hero's are not made of those that blindly followed orders and policies.  
Captain Picard tugged at the ends of his uniform "Lt. Churchill you have the bridge. I will be in my ready room." As he headed towards the turbo lift. He was joined by Counselor Troi.  
"Captain I need to speak to you about Admiral Hon Shu sir."

Chapter 11.

Captain Picard and Counselor Troi, sat in the Captains quarters. His Quarters were not really all fancy or luxurious, it just had a great window view of the port side of the ship. He requested it to be this way. It had a red oak table in the middle with a chair at each end. In the far right of the room is the bed room, where he had his bed modest, with an old antique French dresser for his clothes. The washroom and kitchen was located in the far left of the quarters. The washroom was the usual four piece set, with hand sink, toilet, and shower, and bathtub. In the kitchen is a replicator unit and a stove for manual cooking. Drawers that can be either filled with utensils and spices. The captain kept his quarters more like an office. He had Counselor Troi sit opposite of him at the table while they talked about Admiral Hon Shu. "You said you had some things to talk about the Admiral Hon Shu Counselor?" "I do actually, I felt he was hiding something when he was explaining and invoking the Presidential Citation right. Although he was not being dis-honest about the Citation. I didn't want to bring it out in to the open like that. It might cause a scene or embarrass the Admiral or myself. Secondly it could dampen moral. But something else, something deep, down inside him. It troubles him most deeply and he fights hard to keep it from surfacing. It's just something, like anger and sadness. I wish I can get more from him, but I am only partially Betazoid. He is who he says he is that I am definite. I can feel his past has troubled him from a very, very long time ago and it still does. I don't even believe that he originally belonged in our time." Captain Picard mentally went through the notes that was declassified to him by Admiral Renthas from an earlier communication link. "Actually I was informed about that Dianna, he isn't from our time. Admiral Renthas sent me a communication package indicating the basic information of Admiral Hon Shu and some information from Section 31." Captain Picard informed Counselor Troi about Admiral Hon Shu situation of his past.  
"I don't think that was it." Counselor Troi pointed out.  
Captain Picard pondered for a moment. "Is it from his past, probably when Starfleet just began?" "It's something very old, a feeling that he has harbored older than Starfleet itself maybe from his past Captain." "Maybe I should attempt a contact with Section 31 Temporal Cold War Division, and see what I can find out." "Why Section 31 and not Starfleet Intelligence Captain.""Because I think Starfleet Intelligence is corrupted.""Captain we have to move fast It's definitely tearing at him, I felt that he was about to break out in laughter as watched those lives perished on board those twenty four Cardassian ships. And I remembered an ancient Chinese philosopher, can't remember which one that stated it; Sadness, leads to frustration, from frustration leads to anger, from anger leads to hate, from hate leads to darkness, and from darkness to destruction." Counselor Troi said.  
"Why don't you set up an meeting with him Dianna?" "I was about to, but he already set one up with me Captain." Captain Picard had full confidence in Counselor Troi, but even though he still had his duties as Captain to perform. a"I don't know if he has the same type of charm of Captain Scott had when we released him from the confines of the transporter. So be careful." Chapter 12.

Counselor Troi thought to herself as she read the request made by Admiral Hon Shu. "Not again." Counselor Troi said aloud. She was hoping that it is not another Holo-Deck addiction or another Barclay syndrome that was first diagnosed in Lt. R. Barclay on board the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. But something in the back of her mind assured her it as not the case. She continued to read, dress in appropriate attire for the early 21st century, circa 2000-2010, casual business attire. Counselor Troi quickly scanned the library for suitable clothing for the period suggested from the PADD. Happy with her selection she uploaded the specifics to the replicator. She removes the costume from the replicator pad and set it aside. She removing her standard Starfleet uniform then embraced her new wardrobe. She slipped on a black skirt that was just hemmed right below her knees, and put on a beige short sleeved dress shirt. She suddenly realized that she was missing the matching pumps; and quickly replicated those. She examined how she looked in the mirror and deciding that she looked the part she then proceeded towards her meeting with the Admiral.

She steps into the Holo-Deck and emerge on a cement walkway just as the Holo-Deck door closed, revealing a doorway of a circular structure above ground and surrounded by multiple windows and three other entrances. Just a little away about half a meter is some kind of trestles suspended in the air, which surrounds this oval structure by supports by beams. As she stood she noticed a strange grid system and markings on the ground that consisted of white lines. Remembering her ancient earth history, these were parking spaces and in them were numerous different type and sizes of automobiles. She suddenly realized this was some kind of transportation depot, and this is where people were picked up and dropped off after their trip. She then noticed a sign indicating the name of this station Kennedy Subway Station. Subway, she remembered as an underground train service stopping at various stations. She remembered that, since she had to use one on Mars a few months ago. Then out from no where; came a strange sound, which sounded like a small beep. She noticed a person standing by one of the automobiles using the door as some sort of shield as he stood behind it; the Admiral was motioning her to come forward. She carefully, went across to where the Admiral was, as she started to smell something foul and realized it was pollution.

Chapter 13.

They are driving along the roadway, passing houses, business along the road once in a while stopping at traffic signals along the way. A lime green colored Honda Civic pulled up behind the Admiral and Dianna and flashed its high beams at them. Admiral Hon Shu realizing what was happening as he was being challenged to a race. As Admiral Hon Shu sat at the traffic light as the other car was doing the same.  
"Hold on Counselor, we just got challenged to a street race." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"A street race isn't that dangerous?" Counselor Troi asked.  
"It always is, and that is part of the thrill about it. I should make short work of these youngsters." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
As they both started as the light when it turned green, Admiral Hon Shu yelled to Dianna to hang on as they were going to be going quite fast. He then punched the cars acceleration button hard as Admiral Hon Shu pulled away from the Honda Civic using not just the cars normal engine but with impulse speed, as Hon Shu smiled as he noticed he was doing 320 Km/h.  
Just as the race ended he noticed there were flashing red lights behind him, and he came to a stop as he recognized these being the law enforment in the area, and so did Counselor Troi. As he pulled to a stop he shut off the cars engine, and then turned on the compartment dome light as he rested his hand at on the steering wheel, the police vehicles pulled up right behind them. A uniformed police constable stepped out from the driver side and slowly walked towards Admiral Hon Shu car, Counselor Troi saw out of her corner of her eye in the side view mirror seeing another female police constable slowly walking up the car on the right side, with her hand on his weapon that is still holstered.  
"Admiral they have weapons." Dianna whispered.  
"It will be fine let me handle this." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
One of the police constables came up to the car, it was hard to see the mans features, but he was definitely Caucasian, in his 40's and about 6'4 in height and wore glasses.  
"Please step out of the vehicle and walk towards the front." The male police constable said.  
"Good evening officer, before I do can I give you my drivers license, ownership, insurance and ID first?" Admiral Hon Shu said.  
The male officer realized that this person whoever was driving in this car is somewhat smooth and cool, and wont make any wrong moves, as this person already shut off their car. Thus this person is not going anywhere fast, and has the dome lights on, making the inside the car easier to see, and harder to hide items. And in addition both the driver and passenger had their hands in clear plain view. The police constable decided to give them a little slack.  
"Okay, you may pass me your driver's license, ownership, insurance." The male police constable asked.  
Admiral Hon Shu gave him his information politely said thank you. The male police constable went back to his vehicle and confirmed his information. Then in about 5 mins he came back handing the documents back to Hon Shu.  
"Sorry about that sir, but could you please remember to keep the speed within the speed limit posted signs. You may work for CSIS and are exempt from some laws other than that have a good day and please drive safely." The police constable said. Both the police constables got back into their and left.  
"What was that about? And how come you let them go? He was clearly speeding and street racing." The female police constable said.  
"Yes they were, but he is a CSIS agent and working with the FBI on a case about street racer gangs smuggling weapons to terrorists inside Canada and the US borders as indicated by ID badge." The Male Police Constable said.  
About five minutes passed as Admiral Honshu and Counselor Troi pulled up into a driveway beside a house. In front of the dwelling is a black green grass front yard leading from the road towards the house with quiet slope to the landing of a small flight of stairs made out of cement. The dwelling was a single story with some kind of sub-level. It was rectangular in shape, and for the ceiling it was a triangle covering the rectangular base like a hat. The main structure was made out of red bricks, and the triangle ceiling or roof, is painted green. At the end of the driveway was a wooden fence. Counselor Troi didn't get to see what was really behind the fence. She watched as the Admiral walked up the stairs and took out a set of ancient keys, and plugged one of those keys in the wooden door that had and etched Victorian design in it. As they both walked in, the counselor Troi watched the Admiral removed his boots and she did the same removing her own. He closed the wood door with a thud. He locked the door with antique bolts that made a clank sound. The bright sun shine, shown through the window. She assured what they stepped in was a kitchen of some kind. It was not large, but cosey, warm and adequate. On the left of her was a shoe rack resting on the floor with shoes on each of the three levels. Each rack held about three shoes, and each rack that held the shoes had holes. On a shelf facing her on right are food preparation devices she assumed. They were shaped in a square in a meter wide and half a meter deep space. An ancient stove was beside it on the left side. Then a large bench lined with specs and pans. To the left of it was a sing split in to two partitions. Above and below the benches are cupboards. On the left following the L shape is an ancient fridge. To the edge of the left is the table, and hall leading away from the kitchen. The kitchen floor has ceramic white tiles. The Admiral walked into a room on the left and motions the Counselor to sit at one end of the table. In this room just right where she entered is small couch green, and leather on her right side. A larger couch of the same design and color was towards the middle of the room. Beside her on the wall on her right was also a light switch. In front of the larger couch was a good size TV, on a TV stand. On the left of the TV, is a entertainment centre of some sort. It has two speakers on each side of the TV and the entertainment center. The speakers stood about 5'5 in height she assumed. On the right side is a small window. She also noticed a fish tank along the side of the smaller couch, just on its right side. In it was a Koi a Japanese fish. Then a smile came to her face, as she suddenly remembered about Ensign Koi where she was from. O'Brien's wife has one as she recalled. The Koi had mainly white scales and it had two red stripes going across its body. There is a pair of spot lights hanging from the ceiling on in front of another in the back as well. Near the middle of the left and right walls were a single lamps. Just right behind the large couch is a the same red oak table on board the Armada, right down to the similar carvings. The Admiral sat at the tone end of the table while the Counselor Troi sat at the other end of the table. "Admiral?" as Counselor Troi began. "Call me Hon Shu; Dianna, if I can call you Dianna?" Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Dianna will be fine Hon Shu." Counselor Troi said.  
"Anyways Dianna I do understand the concerns of Starfleet, and its officers about me. Since my ship wields such a destructive weapon. So go ahead and ask any questions you may seem fit." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"We are more concerned about your mental health, your crew and other officers such as I felt some type of enjoyment from you as you watched those Borg Assimilated ships eject their crew dead into space from destruction. Some of us that have the telepathical skills felt pleasure coming from you in the deaths as it if was a game or sexual pleasure in some sort. This is what worries us and Starfleet, and your friends. But at the same time I also sensed a pain, from the past, deep, dark, and hidden which they have some way traumatized you in a large way. I would like to hear about it. Cause it seems that you have locked it up a long time." Counselor Troi said. "So you must be a telepathic also? I kind of figured my mom was one too! Admiral Hon Shu suggested.  
"Part telepathic." Counselor Troi replied.  
"My parents were Betazoid and human." Counselor Troi explained. "Oh that explains it." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Anyways please start from the beginning of what you consider or believe the onslaught of your pain or what you have kept hidden for these five centuries Hon? " Counselor Troi said. She felt a huge wave of emotions coming from Hon as a tear came down from the Admirals eyes. She assured him that it was okay, and to continue and let it out. She was able to comfort him with her usual charm. He then reverted back to his natural self, as if he never shed a tear at all in last minute. He then began. "You and many others think it must have been some battle, the wars, suffering, crimes, or a dark evil secret. It's none of those at all. It's nothing about out living your family, friends or anything to do with my long life. With that information it should make your job easier Dianna." Admiral Hon Shu said. "By the way my apology is due for being so rude, welcome to my home. This is the way it was back in 2000." Admiral Hon Shu stated. Dianna just nodded taking mental notes. "Just one quick question Hon before you begin, where is your family now? You should have some kind of relative still alive?" Counselor Troi asked.  
"Well normally yes, but with six different marriages. I know they are either dead or just too distant from me and hard to keep track due to my career." Admiral Hon Shu said. "I thought on your record it indicated that you were married five times?" Counselor Troi asked. Just then, the Admiral Hon Shu started to sob a little, just for a few seconds, and then dismissed it away quickly. Then straightened up as it never happened. He then began the story that has truly affected him the most, starting from the beginning. As he started he warned Counselor Troi to best clear her entire day for him.

Chapter 14.

"I was born in Hong Kong in 1974, when the Colony of Hong Kong was still under the British Empire rule. I arrived in Toronto, Canada with my grandmother in 1976, moving to a poverty stricken place called St.James Town, where nine people lived in a bachelor apartment. I still remember that my father told me that during that time, purchasing a newspaper was a luxury item for us. However a few months later we moved to this location, of this house. This is where it all started. But in the year 1998 in August. I had been chatting on an online chat room, hoping to pick up a girlfriend or a potential one that is. I was twenty six at that time, young and foolish, but willing to try anything. The chat site, if I recall was called Alamak or something along that line. It was a fad for our generation then. We chatted, Michelle and I. We made arrangements to meet in person. The trick was that, her parents can't find out, neither could mine. Secondly, I didn't have my own vehicle to drive at that time either.  
The tricky part was that she lived in the small town of Innersole. The only way I was able to get there by, was via bus. It took three hour for the bus to get there, and three hours to get back. In total we could only spend two hours there together. Knowing that she may stand me up, I decided to take a leap of faith. A leap that I will never regret in my life. The first time we met, I just had enough money to get some pizza and some beverages. I was surprised when she did meet me and wait for me at the bus stop we talked about. She was a little chubby and cute the first time I met her. And yes she was so still innocent. She just turned sixteen at the time. At first we thought nothing would really happen between us. We met everyday when possible, and me traveling by bus. Since I didn't have a job at the time, I was still given allowance by parents to help me out. I didn't use my allowance for lunch, I decided to starve myself for a day or two from not eating lunch, and then having enough money to see Michelle. The few hours that we did spend together made me really happy. But something happened in Aug 26th, I found that I was in love with her, it just happened and I still am in love with her. Well I was. She was and still the only women I have ever met in my life to really cheer me up when I was down and blue. She was an inspiration to my younger self. And one that inspired my passion for life, and she has changed me in so many ways she does not know. We dated behind our parents back of course. She was white, and I was Chinese. We were afraid that both our parents would not approve. We were found out one day, can't remember how, it could have been a number of things, a family friend, neighbor, relative, brother or sister. She did have a younger sister named Lana, smart, and just as pretty as Michelle. Her older brother Jack is a hard working guy with street smarts. Her parents, well they are just like any other parent.  
I also had a younger brother, he is bright, but not that bright. My parents as you may already know are in the historical books and archives. My younger even though he grew up still can't walk and chew gum at the same time. Admiral Hon Shu smiles as he reflects on that. Counselor Troi smiles back at him. Anyways he continued, we did what a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do despite the differences in age, from dances, dates, movies, and etc. And no I am not going to mention for the record about what we did personally. During the time in school, when she was still at home, I found myself that I couldn't focus on my studies. I would skip classes just to be with her. Even more so when she is sadden, or just whined a little when I was not around. I almost dropped out of university if it wasn't her urging. I did the same and was always concerned for her education, but I didn't really show it. I didn't want to pressure her. I was prepared to help her pay for her tuition. As the years progressed, we were afraid of our parents, because we believed that she was pregnant, so we decided to run away. I know it seems to be out of my character the way I am now. We were both young and scared, I was not thinking right, spent so much money on a rental car, a hotel to stay in. I was so broke by almost the end of it, we ended up sleeping in a camp ground in a tent, eating edible food. She could have gone home any time. I was willing to drive her back home, but I knew at that time I couldn't return home. No friends came to help us either. She made a decision and chose to stay there with me. No matter how broke I was, she loved me. And that is where I saw the true love of my life. Even if it was brief, it is something I would always treasure. Eventually I was able to persuade her that she should return home, and that everything would be okay. We did eventually, she was a month pregnant by the time we got home. Her parents were very understanding, and it moved me tears. My parents were the other story, since they were at the other end of the extreme. Even today I can't even begin or imagine how to ever repay both parents on how they supported us. The one of the greatest event that has ever happened in my life, was the birth of my son, Michael, he was so cute, and handsome. Everyone loved him. One day when Michelle was at work, Max was not too responsive, thought he might just have a cold, and took him to a hospital. Toronto Sick Kids Hospital, a hospital for children that is world renown. He was later diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. I can still remember those few short days that how he was all hooked up to machines, and tubes, and electrodes. It is barbaric compared today's standards. After that diagnostic, he led a healthy life, but still hampered with his diabities. It's different today, where we have found the cure for diabities. One that I don't know personally, but just from records. I wish I was there for him." Sobbed Admiral Hon Shu. "You were in his heart, I read the report as well, and he always carried a picture of you". Counselor Troi said. "Anyways we moved into my parent's basement, and stayed there for almost two years. My parents refurnished it, and never charged us rent when were there. During those two years, it was the worst time of my life. I was not myself, I doubted her, worried about Michael's health. Financially we were not stable. I was the only one that had been working since for those two years ago. Just bought a new car, the one we drove in on the way here. As he pointed out towards the car sitting outside. We had arguments. I loved her, but had doubts of her. Since she was always chatting on the internet with men, and that she did leave me once for a phantom guy.  
A guy that was portrayed by a bunch of girls on the internet. A dream man that never existed in real life. She eventually thought she found a job, it was a triangle scam, but she didn't believe me. She liked the idea of selling insurance. She had to get the Insurance License, and she failed it three times, the first two times I paid. It was not cheap either, it was like three hundred dollars each test. It may not seem a lot in those days or even today. It was if I can remember a weeks pay. It killed our finances, and she didn't know it, didn't want her to worry. She had plenty enough to worry about raising up Michael. She didn't need the stress. I lied to her to her and covered things up so she wont be stressed out. But eventually those creditors started calling during the day when she was home and I was not able to provide answers. Even though she didn't know that I didn't eat lunch and starved, just to make sure things added up. She eventually found a job working at a 3rd stint of Tim Hortens Donut Shop. She worked there till 12am, since we only had one car then, and could really only afford one car. I drove her to work, picked her up at 12am. By the time we got home it was like 1am, and finally got off to bed by 2am. It was like this everyday. I even continued to pick her up no matter how sick I was. Because I knew her safety was much more important than mine and that I loved her. And my performance at work was showing how tired I was. I sacrificed a lot for her. But she doesn't know or even acknowledges it.  
She has never shown that she did. She suggested that we get a another car, which we did, I got a car that I would enjoy to drive, while she drove the newer and safer car. I would not have to worry about her, and when she is out with our son. I never asked much, all I wanted was her love, and her faithfulness and not anything else, perhaps some understanding as well. I know that during those times, I was not a prince, or nor perfect. She eventually took our son Michael and left and went back to her parents place and said we were over. That is the most traumatic moment of my life. Sobbed Admiral Hon Shu. That is what you may be looking for Counselor, your answer. But deep down inside me today, even today, I still feel that we should have been together. I have married other women that resembled her in some ways, but never a duplicate is found, not even for the four centuries I have lived. You ever heard of the song "Sukiyaki" It is by an ancient earth music artist group called 4PM, the English version anyways. In that song a lyric always pops into my mind. It's "So much you'll never know" when I think about her. Even when I talk to her in my dreams." Admiral Hon Shu said.

Chapter 15.

Captain Picard is sitting in his office where he decorated it now like his old office on board the Enterprise D, with a few ideas incorporated from his time as Captain of the Stargazer as well. It gave a cozy home atmosphere, even though it was an office. The main thing was that he liked it. As he sat at his desk and surveyed his office as he was trying to recall the last mission he was on that was setup by Section 31. On the right side of the door, was a fish tank, larger than his previous one, about one meter in length and half a meter in width. In it was filled with two Koi's, instead of gold fish. On the left side of the door was a brown couch that was able to sit three people; on both ends of the couch are small coffee tables, brown in color. Hanging on the wall just above the couch is a painting of the Enterprise E orbiting Jupiter. He had the replicator installed just a little way behind him. So he would be able to reach for his El Grey easier. He was disturbed how it was so difficult to contact Section 31; he had to call up a few favors from a number of Admirals to make it possible. He then entered the frequency and the access code for it. Then a bald elderly gentleman appeared on the screen, looking like about in his 70's. "Admiral Kenneth John Archer here. Where would you like to go today?" Admiral Kenneth asked in a mono tone voice.  
Captain Picard realized that he was waiting for the counter sign.  
"The Ying and Yang. Of Heaven and Earth." Captain Picard said.  
"Go ahead Captain." Admiral Kenneth said.  
"Admiral if I may, I would like to speak to someone in charge or a representative of the Temporal Cold War Department?" Captain Picard asks. "There was a Temporal Cold War Department, unfortunately it was disbanded. I can pass you on to Daniels; he was the liaison officer for the department. Will you be able to hold for a few seconds while I attempt to communicate with Daniels?" Admiral Kenneth asked? The screen then flickers, as the Admiral's image is replaced with a man in his mid thirties.  
"Lt. Commander Daniels here. You are a remarkable person Admiral Picard, sorry I mean Captain Picard so please make your inquiries quick. You are jeopardizing my life and the existence of the Federation." Daniels said. "I need to know about any information about Captain James T. Kirk that is still classified and any information about an Admiral Hon Shu with any temporal disruptions and violations committed by the two." Captain Picard asks. The computer on Captain Picard desk chirps "Incoming File" just as Daniels typed something on his PADD. "Read it, destroy it, don't talk about, it's classified as need to know only. One more thing Captain, have a good day." Lt. Commander Daniels says. Not before long the computer terminal on Captain Picard's desk displayed the information that was sent to him, it reminded him to engage electronic dampening fields. Captain was amazed on how he was treated by Section 31 and by Lt. Commander Daniels. Thank you said Captain Picard as he was speaking to them. His patience paid off, he selected Captain James T.Kirk off the menu as he began to read the reports on the legend that was provided from Section 31. As he read the report he while he scrolled down he realized he couldn't go back, as he decided to take out his tricorder to record the information. But that was refused. It was different from the normal Captain logs, and personal logs, official records and history books, since this information was still classified. There is a lot of information mention in it, nothing censored, erased, or edited not even a possible separate timeline that Kirk, Spock, and McCoy may have created when they came back from the Guardian's time portal. The time portal that has been mentioned is now closely guarded now by agents of the Section 31. Nothing that Captain Kirk, did by going back in to the past on purpose or by accident has changed history, with one exception was the return of the whales that have obtained from the 21st Century. As Captain Picard read he obtained a glass of his El-Grey from his replicator. He continued to read the report on Captain James T. Kirk, he summarized that he is not going to find anything more. He then turned his attention to Admiral Hon Shu. He made mental notes as he read each report. As he read the reports on Admiral Hon Shu, he felt sorry and admiration for the Admiral for everyone being so judgmental on him and harsh, and most of the time of his young life, miss-understood. The reports on the Admiral indicated he is not supposedly to be in this time period, and for him to be in this time period was an accident that had to happen. This accident was a failure in the new Atmospheric Shuttle design where the Hon Shu was being transported in a cryogen freezer to be the first patient to be operated on in space, by implanting a small network of computers called nanites into his brain, to repair a large tumor. If the Atmospheric Shuttle didn't eject its cargo along with the doctors in to space that just finished operation on Hon Shu history would have been so different. The result of the explosion or how it happened was not clear due to war and deteriation of political stability in the world at that time. He realized that it didn't seem to fit the Admiral's story, but the accident that did happen to him does contain the same theory of him being frozen in some way and surviving.  
But it is speculated that a small explosion creating an energy matrix similar to the one that the Genesis Device used. That had enabled Hon Shu's body to be slowed in aging process and healed him quickly after he was recovered by another Atmospheric Shuttle. The Shuttles where disbanded and mothballed and a new shuttle was developed by the aid of Hon Shu. It took another century before man went back into space with the first ancestor of the Delta Flyer flew into the sky under impulse power, then a decade later it was historic warp flight of the Phoenix. Section 31, Starfleet and UFP ruled that sending him back with our without his memories intact will create a huge paradox, and outcome that can be un-imaginable. They realized by sending Admiral Hon Shu back into his own time period will create such a huge paradox, that it would destroy the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. If Section 31 sent him back with a wiped memory, they would have to destroy the nanites in his brain or remove them as well. They can't recreate the ones that were in there originally without the right programming. Thus ending up in killing him and changing history. By keeping alive in this time, using his knowledge and expertise, makes a things a little more stable for the Federation and Starfleet. He is respected and honored in the Klingon Empire and is considered sort of a blood brother with the current leader of the Klingon Empire. The Romulans respect him, and the Ferrengi did not attempt to attack the Federation when it was at it weakest state to claim the profits of a good harvest by acclaiming that the Admiral was a "Profitable Trader" a human that has the trading mind of Profit like the Ferrengi. Included in both reports were medical and psychological reports of the individual. James T. Kirk has already been concluded of what he was then is now added with the mind and soulnessness of the Borg hive as Captain Picard can personally recount. What worried him the most was the Admiral Hon Shu medical summary report from Admiral Dr.McCoy that states " Those idiots in Section 31, Temporal Cold War Department is going to eventually kill Admiral Hon Shu and Spock. They have the Admiral Hon Shu assigned for covert ops to work in the past, where he is keen in knowledge. I am but a simple country doctor, but I can say that this is not good for the Admiral. He is going to die pure and simple from Time Dimensionia that affects a brain. Normally it won't happen to the average person that it just affects the logic (not the arrogant and stupid logic of Vulcan's) and rational thinking of a person, but he has had brain constantly repaired and maintained by an army of monstrosity microscopic robots of nanites for his tumor in his frontal lobe cortex. The Temporal Cold War Department is going to be the cause of his death if they don't stop giving him assignments." The next entry was from Ambassador Spock for the psychological report and read what himself as Captain Picard feared the most of losing ones mind and it states " It is a great danger to the known area of space within and the outside of Federation Space. The Admiral with his vast intelligence, knowledge of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan and Borg tactics can become very dangerous if the onset of Time Dimensionia is rapid. Even with myself and the contact with V'ger." The rest was blanked out by Section 31. Captain Picard continued to read the report on how many times Admiral Hon Shu went on missions for Section 31, and the Temporal Cold War Department, and what missions he went on by traveling back and forth through time, either on purpose or by mistake with Daniels at the helm. It was shocking for Captain Picard to learn how many number of cases that are still pending. There was only one case that was still pending that Admiral Hon Shu has to carry out for the survival of the Federation as we know it. The Admiral is supposedly to defuse an EMNPWD (Electromagnet Nuclear Pulse Wave Device), a bomb that is capable in destroying electrical systems in a wide area. The suspects are Tholian but were killed while attempting an escape from Romulus. If the EMNPWD is not defused a month from now, the Federation will cease to exist and all of the Alpha Quadrant. Part of the Beta Quadrant will still exist, and ironically it is where the Romulan Empire resides. The Romulan Empire will gain the most benefit by having the major powers such as the Federation and Klingons destroyed. Only to lose half of their Empire. As he read the part where Captain James T. Kirk came in play, he shuddered. Everyone in Starfleet knew that he was killed on Veridian III; his remains were then abducted by the Borg and re-animated using Borg/Alien technology. Even though Kirk was removed from the Borg hive, he gave his life again in destroying the Borg main node and home world. Even though Captain Kirk appeared to die, when destroying the main node in Borg space he was beamed away by an escaping Borg vessel.  
Ambassador Spock, Captain Chekov, Captain Scott, Admiral McCoy, and Captain Sulu always retained that Captain James T. Kirk wont die alone. Especially without an old friend standing by. Captain Kirk is now possibly a Borg again. This time he won't stop at nothing in seeking revenge against Picard and Starfleet. By stopping Admiral Hon Shu from completing his mission. Picard read the final entry where it stated that a sever power outage that happened in North American continent in the early 21st Century. From central Canada to the East Coast of the continental United States Of America. Then a quote from Admiral Kenneth John Archer. "They were damn close!" now he realizes the Romulans are trying to finish the job.

Chapter 16.

Captain Picard sat and started to analyze what his options are. He still needed medical advice, not to be used in assisting of relieving the Admiral Hon Shu, from his duties, but to preserve his mental state. He is still needed to capture the elusive Captain Kirk. Even though he maybe exempt from 99 of all Starfleet Regulations, treaties, and the prime directive, he can still be relived of command. He rather have the option of assisting the Admiral Hon Shu in some way to realize and battle his traumatic past. Captain Picard then thumbed his computer terminal on his desk, patching him through to Sick Bay. "Crusher here." replied Dr. Beverly Crusher. "Dr. I would need to speak to you in private in my office. And if possible, would you bring with you any information pertaining our guest". Captain Picard asked. Captain Picard knew that Dr. Beverly Crusher is smart women, and knew what he meant. They knew each other for a very long time in Starfleet, been friends for a very long as well. He still remembers a couple of details of her life very clearly, and those where when she was married to his best friend, the funeral of his best friend, and the birth of her child Wesley Crusher. He in a way wished that Wesley was still here, he was such a bright young man, had a whole Starfleet career in front of him, and a very promising one as well. Captain Picard in away always felt that he failed his best friend. He was given this task by his friend, as a pact if he should die, he would assist in looking after Dr. Beverly Crusher, and their young son Wesley Crusher. Captain Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher did have romantic feelings for each other, but they have devoted their lives towards their Starfleet Careers that they don't have the luxury in doing so. "Okay, I'll just need to finish some things up here first. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dr. Crusher replied. Just then his com badge beeped, and Counsellor Troi came through. Captain Picard just shuddered as he remembered her mother Roxanna Troi. "May I come and see you Captain to talk to you about my report?" Counsellor Troi asked. "I rather have you meet me here in my office, Dr. Crusher will be joining us, and I would also be contacting Dr. Cathy Uy." Captain Picard said.  
"On board the Armada to join in the meeting as well," said Captain Picard. "See you then." Counsellor Troi replied. Captain Picard thumbed his computer terminal at his desk and was patching through communications to get Dr. Cathy Uy on board the Armada. Dr. Cathy Uy appeared on the screen, she just turned thirty five yesterday. She is Canadian-Taiwanese in origin. She had a real pleasant face and a real pretty smile. "We have a little situation here that would need your medical input of the Admiral Hon Shu medical status." Captain Picard said.  
"That would be no problem Captain, I will be onboard the Enterprise in a few minutes while I gather my notes." Replied Dr. Cathy Uy.  
Just as he disconnected the communication from the computer terminal, his door chime went off. Both Dr. Crusher and Counsellor Troi walked in leading Dr. Crusher. Captain Picard motioned to them to sit at the chairs facing his desk, and asked them if they wanted some El Grey. They politely declined. Just as Captain Picard was about to start, another door chime went off again. "Come in Dr. Cathy Uy, welcome aboard the Enterprise." Captain Picard said. "I need information from you three pertain to Admiral Hon Shu, I need suggestions, options, and I wont take no for an answer. No matter how crazy the idea is. Then we would be meeting with the senior staff in the ready room. Counsellor Troi, you had a personal one on one session with the Admiral himself. What are your findings Counsellor?" Captain Picard asked. Counsellor Troi begins her report by adding the small and little things that the Admiral does. She gave them a fresh insight in to the Admiral of himself. Personal items, triumphs, success, and bad times. Counsellor Troi indicated that the Admiral is of a remarkable character, he is charming, sweet, open, caring, and very trusting. He has had an up and down life, like a wave sign. He always want to do something to benefit society and at the same time to do it out of goodwill. He is always misunderstood, since it is hard for him to express his true feelings or his ideas due to the fact that he is under so much stress by orders, and counter orders, and by protocol, and by ethics. He is certainly not from our time. He did have a good life as he states it. Unfortunately I and he know what his most traumatic experience is. He is happy that he had so many lives to live, and so many marriages that were so successful and a successful career. He was never happy because he was so in love with a girl called Michelle. He wouldn't give her real name out tried to get it out of him though. He could not explain to her fully, how much he liked her, and that he was always containing himself. Michelle his first marriage or common-law marriage affected him the most; he sacrificed a lot, financial, health, career, education, friends and family. His happiest moment was with his first son, watching him being born. Michelle and he decided to move in together to provide a happy household. It only lasted for a brief moment. But it was too late to realize what he had done, tearing the relationship apart. He languishes in pain all the time trying hard to be whom he should have been. Instead of a person that he didn't know during all the times he was with her. This other Michelle was so much like her, but it wasn't happy mostly like for her to know how he felt. So eventually both women left him, but never knowing how much he loved them. "The few suggestions I have is this Captain, one is a complete memory wipe of his brain about this situation. I was able to locate it and find it stored in the brain. Or should we let him be back home in his own time, to say good bye one last time? Or time in the Holodeck, but I think that won't convince him. He needs the real flesh and blood of a long lost love. I know it sounds a little corny Captain, but I think he would do anything for one last shot for the love he lost. Which one would that be?" asked Dr. Crusher "I believe its Michelle." replied Dr. Cathy Uy. "No I don't think so it's really hard to tell." replied Counsellor Troi. "He loves Michelle a lot but in the back of his mind, the way she treated him has hurt him so bad and that he has doubts about her. With this other Michelle it's totally different, he knows she is the one he she is the one that he should have been with. I believe that going back in time to the early 21st century will be able to save his mentality and reverse the trauma, or at least slow it down." Counsellor Troi stated. "What about you Dr. Crusher?" Captain Picard asked. "There is no doubt that wiping his memory will be disastrous, it only has a done a few times, and it has never been successful. Those parties that were involved where turned into vegetables. By keeping him here does slow down his degration in his brain thought patterns and degrades the logic process, and eventually the Time Dementia will still make him a vegetable. I am but a doctor, but sometimes I understand heart ache about losing a loved one. Most people that are young get over it, but statistically wise elderly couples or person suffer and die sooner than most elderly." Dr. Crusher stated. "What about you Dr. Uy?" Picard asked. "I have been around the Admiral much longer than you. Yes he is a sweet man, lovable. Yes maybe he is not much to look at, but he has a heart of gold. If I was not married I may have dated him. I have heard by some other women, that he has not much money, cause he rather spoil the girl he dates and at the same time, he is truthful when is broke or has no money. Not like other guys they will still boast they have money when they have nothing. He does not lie, he is kind. I can't stand that fact that such a man would die like this. I may be young, and still unseasoned. But I believe we must do something as long it helps him." Dr. Cathy Uy suggested. "Did you get anything from Section 31?" asked Counsellor Troi. "I did." replied Captain Picard. "I have indeed read the file on the Admiral, and he is definitely a remarkable man, that still has his faults and still admits them and attempts to correct them. Section 31 indicates that it is dangerous for him to stay here, and for him to go back. What he needs is this girl that he should have been with. What was her name again Counsellor Troi?" Captain Picard said. "All I know is her name is Michelle. But the impression I get from the Admiral is that he does not know how to approach her, or let her know how he truly feels. And even though I believe that he is not willing to hurt her, I think he wants a chance but does not know how to ask. He has been holding back from her. Trying to patient, so patient, she thinks of him as a friend. But I believe the main thing is that, should we not go back in to time to salvage his humanity and risk being thrown into the slammer by breaking all the rules of the prime directive. I have to discuss this with the ship senior staff." Captain Picard said. "We don't need to worry about the Armada, sir; they owe their lives to the Admiral." Cathy Uy said. "Okay let's meet in the observation lounge in 30 mins with the senior staff for a meeting." Captain Picard said. "It's kind of romantic that she still loves her most after all the marriages he had and the years that went by. Maybe he is not the type of guy she is looking for?" Dr.Crusher replied. "Maybe, but she looked at what he was like now, and not how he was doing in the future. He become an average scuba diver, he attributes to it now, that it was something he always wanted to do but never had the funds to do it when he was young. Well that is something he should have taken care of." Captain Picard stated. I think they used some form of currency back in the early 21st century. Dr. Cathy Uy. I don't have anything to add. Dr. Crusher has already given the information that I would have come up with. The only suggestion, which may sound very crazy, is that bring the people he needs from that time period into this one." Dr. Cathy Uy said.

Chapter 17.

Dumb founded and flabbergasted in the Captain's Ready Room at the idea that Dr. Crusher, Dr. Uy, Counsellor Troi, had provided him. His own senior bridge staff just didn't know how to respond. Cause surly the Captain and the doctors are suggesting that they go against the Prime Directive and to treat the Admiral for his illness. Captain Will Riker was standing by Counsellor Troi side, for obvious reasons as husband and wife. Counsellor Troi decided to use her maiden name for professional use, and Captain Riker was okay with that. Till the Enterprise was able to find a substitute Counsellor, she will remain on board. Captain Riker is still waiting for her transfer to his ship as ships Counsellor. Alas Captain Picard is the hurdle that won't let a fine example of Starfleet Officer leave his ship that easily. He recently heard that his double Thomas Riker just got promoted to the rank of Commander, and Captain Picard was pondering an idea. Captain Riker recalled the conversation, where Captain Picard suggested it would be nice to have a young and rash Commander Thomas Riker as his new Number One. "Wouldn't that be dangerous to travel back in time, to the early 21st Century?" Lt. Ryan asked.  
"It will be just as dangerous for us to travel in space under warp. No more any less. Its just a different means of travel; and a different location.  
There are many methods of travelling through time. Unfortunately there is only 2 ways of doing it, but at the present moment only one option exists at the time. It was used many times correctly and accurately by the Enterprise NCC 1701 under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. The other would have to be done with the Traveller, the one that is able to time travel, travel through dimensions, or increased speed." Laforge informed. "And I am not going to ask Q for the favour either." Captain Picard said. Just then Wesley Crusher appeared in the ready room, in a slick silvery bluish metallic outfit. "Wesley!" Dr. Crusher cried out.  
"I missed you mom." Wesley said. "I missed you too, Wesley!" Dr. Crusher said.  
As both mother and son embrace.  
"Where did you go with the Traveller and is he with you now?" Dr. Crusher asked. "No he is not with me; he is in the Gamma Quadrant. At ease Lt. Ryan he is with us." Captain Picard said.  
As he noticed Lt. Ryan's hand was moving towards his phaser.  
"I have seen many beautiful and strange things, unique and mysterious." You should have seen it mom." Wesley Crusher smiled as he replied.  
"Where's Data?" Wesley asked.  
"He's dead, Wesley." Laforge replied.  
"We were able to recover a prototype of Lore and Data. He is called B4. B4 has the exact same physical features as Data torso wise." Laforge explained "He may dead today, but not dead forever. I'll see to that" Wesley said. "What do you mean Wesley?" Captain Picard asked. "I plan to go back in time of where his head was found in that cave and replicate it and return it there. Then I would remove B4's head and replace it with Data's head found in the cave." Wesley said.  
"That would go against the Prime Directive!" Captain Picard said. "I am exempt from it remember? I am not a member of Starfleet." Wesley stated.  
"What are you planning to do Wesley?" Mr. Laforge asked?  
"I plan to go back to the cave before we took Data's head bring it back here, replicate it and put the replicated one back on B4's body. Then return Data's head back into the cave as it was. Then incorporate B4's memories and development into Data's memories. B4 will not die either, once Data knows about B4; I believe they will work together in building a body for him." "We buried Data, and we have already come to terms Data is already dead, and what you will be doing will be robbing the chances of B4 of living his life." Captain Picard said.  
"In a way we are just slowing down B4's life, but not destroying his life, as I indicated before Captain, Data, B4 and the assistance of Geordie can help create a new body for Data or B4. Wouldn't it be great if we had B4 and Data working together? Data will finally have his dream fulfilled that he has another brother." As if on cue, Admiral Hon Shu walked in the ready room. The crew stood at attention in respect of the Admiral. "As you were." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
He noticed that Wesley was also standing at attention. Captain Picard began to open his mouth to speak. Then stopped. "Wesley. I need your help again; actually we need your help again." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"What do you need help with Admiral?" Wesley asked. "You may address me as Hon Shu." Admiral Hon Shu stated.  
"Admiral there is a situation with Mr. Wesley Crusher, which has to be addressed in a tribunal. He is charged with treason, neglect of duty, assault of Starfleet officer, and disobeying orders from a senior officer." Captain Picard implied. And Captain Picard continued to explain what elaborate plans that Wesley Crusher had about B4 and Data. "Starfleet will not permit that kind of mission or operation Mr. Crusher." Captain Picard said.  
Admiral Hon Shu paused for a moment as he reflected what is happening. "Starfleet is more interested in a living Data then B4, if they are able to re-educate B4 and then have Data back even though he may be a couple of years to catch up and re-educate himself on the recent changes for the past five years. It would definite plus if he is able to help re-educate B4 as well. He will definite be a plus for this mission to capture Kirk." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"He also is still charged with a crime." Captain Picard indicated.  
"I am well informed of that situation Captain Picard. I reviewed your report on the matter, where he warned the American Indian colonists that Starfleet was going to take them away to another planet so they can colonize it. The present planet that they are on was to be annexed to Cardassia. They decided to remain on the planet and be under Cardassia rule. The Federation was alarmed, and didn't want to lose colonists, and sent Starfleet to solve the situation. In history, there are many horrific events that has happened. For example; the WWII Jewish Holocaust where millions of Jews were murdered because of a Nazi dictator. Then in New Mars VI, during the middle 22nd Century the rampant mercy killings of children and the elderly, cause they got in the way of society growth. Soldiers and generals used the defence that they were just following orders. Wesley Crusher decided not to follow your orders due to his own opinions from right and wrong. He didn't blindly follow orders. If he did, there would have been blood shed on that planet. Were history would repeat itself. He renounced his commission, maybe something he may regret in the future." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Mr. Wesley Crusher, please step forward to me." Admiral Hon Shu says.  
Wesley Crusher stood at attention in front of the Admiral. "Mr. Wesley Crusher, you sacrificed your youth, your time with your friends, family and comrades and your commission in order to save the American Indian colonists; in believing that this was the right thing to do. You didn't blindly follow orders, but disobeyed them for no regard of your own safety your friend's safety or the safety of Starfleet officers. Would you do it again, if you had the chance?" Admiral Hon Shu asked.  
Wesley thought for a moment and looked at his mother and then Captain Picard and then gave his answer. "I would certainly do so, what they were planning at the time was not the right thing to do." Wesley answered. "Mr. Wesley Crusher. With your testament, and your actions. I have decided to re-commission your rank of ensign. You will be assigned to me on detached duty. Your charges still stand, and legal actions will be postponed for now. This will depend on how you act. You can still go on your way as freely as you please. But any illegal action committed within Starfleet or Federation Regulations and treaties will not be tolerated. Starfleet rules and Federation treaties will be void if you are ordered by me to do so in writing. Or I will throw you into brig myself. Is that understood ensign?" Admiral Hon Shu said in a stern voice.  
"Now Mr. Crusher we need a way to travel through time easily and safely for the Enterprise." Admiral Hon Shu asked. "We need to stop the Romulans in planting an Electromagnetic Nuclear Pulse Wave to disrupt Earths electrical system." Captain Picard said. "That's only one portion of the Earth at most; they must have emergency power available." Wesley replied.  
"Not in the early 21st Century. Secondly, its planet wide. It will plummet Earth back to the stone ages, and it will certainly take a long extended period of time for civilization to gain what was lost. History as we know it won't happen the Federation won't happen! We are going back to the 21st Century to prevent history from being changed and altered, but not to change history itself. In other words Wesley if we fail, you and I probably won't exist." Captain Picard said. "Wesley you don't have to do this." Dr. Crusher said. "I know mom. I would like to spend some time with you as well. After I guide the Enterprise in getting to the past." Wesley said. Excitedly like a school boy, Wesley starts to bable. "Geordi lets get down to engineering we have to prepare the Enterprise for time travel. I have not seen this Enterprise Engineering section yet!" Wesley said "How long would this approximately take? Captain Picard asked. "It should take about thrity mins Captain." Wesley Crusher replied. "Its good to have you back again Wesley whatever the circumstances are." Captain Picard said.

Chapter 18.  
Oh no not again she thought and braced for impact. "Incoming Torpedoes!" ensign Shannon cried out.  
As the U.S.S. Saigon shook and buckled violently on the port side as multiple torpedo warheads found their mark. The U.S.S. Saigon an Ambassador Class Starship already destroyed two Caribbean Space Pirate ships of Ferrengi design, just as three new ships warped in from the starboard side undetected till the last moment. Two of these ships were definitely modified Runabouts, and a Centaur Class Starship. These three ships have been reported to be stolen from the Storage Yards about a year ago. These Runabouts have at least seem to have been modified to carry micro torpedo launchers and been added at least two pulse phaser cannons. One of the Runabouts is the U.S.S. Valerie, and the other is the U.S.S Kingston, the Centaur Class Starship is the U.S.S. William Wallace. The surprise was successful as they caught the crew unprepared as Captain Walberg thought to himself. The Centaur Class Starship also found its mark with its phaser array making the Saigon rock again, making Cadet Gilles fly out of his chair at ops just as two more Quantum Torpedo slams into the forward shields of the U.S.S. Saigon. "Fire Transphasic Torpedoes maximum spread towards the Runabouts, and fire phasers at that Centaur Class Starship!" Captain Walberg cried out. Just as U.S.S. Saigon fires its first shot with its phaser array, the Centaur Class Starship fires its phaser array slamming into the Engineering section of the U.S.S. Saigon. "Phasers offline! Damage reports coming in from Engineering! Cadet Gilles cried. "Coolant Leak, Impulse Engines Damaged!" Lt. Commander Brigs cried. "Port shields failing Captain!" Cadet Kimberly cried. Captain Walberg watched one of the runabouts explode under a hail of Transphasic Torpedoes, and watched the other remaining runabout engaged an evasive manoeuvre which was not enough to avoid one of the Transphasic Torpedo as it destroys the runabout port nacelle. Captain Walberg watched in horror as he realized that the remaining runabout was spiralling towards the U.S.S. Saigon on a collision course to its port side.  
"Hard to starboard, full power from what ever we have left. Engineering, give us what you have left speed wise and manoeuvrability! Engineering? Come in? Anyone there? Damn it!" Captain Walberg screamed. As he slams his fist into the command chair's arm rest. "There are no life signs coming from the Engineering section Captain!" Cadet Gilles said. "We are turning, but we don't have enough speed or manoeuvrability!" Cadet Kimberly replied.  
"Brigs lock on a tractor beam on that runabout and reverse polarity to push it away! Cadet Gilles stop crying and give me an internal scan of total life signs onboard!" Captain Walberg commanded.  
"Tractor beam offline" Lt. Brigs said.  
"One hundred and forty eight life signs!" Cadet Gilles reported as the cadet wipes a tear away. One hundred and forty-eight left from the minimum compliment of three hundred." Cadet Gillies said. The Saigon was hit again by the Centaur's phaser arrays reducing the Saigon's shields down to twenty-three percent. "Shields at nineteen percent!" Lt. Commander Brigs screamed.  
A small fire started on the bridge where one of the science stations exploded that spraying shattered glass every where some cascading onto Lt. Commander at Tactical. This added to the stress level as there are fires already burning on the ship after the first wave of torpedoes hit the Saigon. Crew members can be heard from surrounding decks yelling for help. The U.S.S. Saigon didn't have the ablative armour that modern starships had. As hard and fast as the Saigon can turn, she was doomed from the start, when she left space dock. She had a skeleton crew of inexperienced officers and cadets due to shortage of man power. Captain Walberg was recently promoted to Captain just six months ago. The runabout slammed hard against the Saigon saucer shaped hull and exploded internally ripping the hull apart as it entered one side and the explosion from ripped through the hull on the other side. Thus assisting in destroying any chances of manoeuvrability with impulse power. The collision slowed the Saigon's momentum; the entire aft section of the saucer hull was destroyed leaving a wrecked and crumpled mess of multiple ruptured hull breaches as if a can opener was applied to it. Multiple bodies and equipment flowed out of the wrecked hull before hull breach shields were in place. On the bridge it was not better, fires erupted from the remaining science stations, and fires were coming from the deck below burning through the tritanium floor of the bridge a few feet behind cadet Kimberly, the entire left wall is on fire. Lt. Commander Brigs caught himself against the tactical station as well as the cadets caught themselves as well. The Captain was not as lucky as he was flung out of his command chair on to the floor from the impact of the runabout. As the Saigon continued to turn hard to starboard, it collided in to the full maximum spread of Quantum Torpedoes fired from the Centaur Class Starship. The ship shuddered, Brigs ducked behind the Tactical console instinctively, noticing all the lights flickered out on the bridge. Then a swoosh type of sound as the atmosphere he realized was being sucked out from the bridge, as he wished the hull breach shields were in place soon, just as he heard blood curdling scream coming from the Captain that sounded like a little girl screaming her head off when they see kids squishing bugs between their hands for the first time. He got up and peered over the top of the Tactical console and reached for his phaser. He saw the glowing blue hull breach shields in place protecting a large jagged gaping hole that extended from the top of the bridge and down to at least the deck below replacing the view screen, the atmosphere and life support systems returned to normal on the bridge. The only light source he had left was the fires on the bridge and the glowing blue hue from the hull breach shielding.  
He immediately saw to his horror that Captain Walberg is dead, as half of his body remained inside the bridge just behind the bluish hull breach shielding from the chest up, with a frozen scream on his face. He saw what lied outside still floating away as he guessed correctly was the remaining portion of the Captain's Walberg legs and lower torso floating away along with Cadet Kimberly and Cadet Shannon still clutched or frozen to their stations. His tactical console is still operational, one photon torpedo launcher was still operational, and warp core is still intact but damaged, and she can still breach at any moment as he digested the information. He jumped into the command chair, where it was covered by the Captain Walberg's blood. He must have been injured by the shattered glass from the exploding science stations, Lt. Commander Brigs thought to himself. A mechanical voice came over the bridges speakers or what was left of them. "This is Kirk in command of the Centaur Class Starship Retribution, surrender or be destroyed!" James T. Kirk said. Brigs quickly scanned the interior of the ship and found out that only twelve souls remain on the ship. He fired the remaining torpedo at the Centaur Class Starship and set the warp core to overload. James T. Kirk fired another volley of Quantum Torpedoes at the Saigon. Lt. Commander Brigs knew his information was vital, he had seconds to set the remaining working transporter to beam him and the remaining crew's member's transporter matrix onto a tricorder that is located in a small container that he built as a hobby ship to self propel its self using radiation and its sensors powered by it to detect ships. The container is a size of a comb in length and the width of a tricorder. He only had seconds to do this and beam the hobby ship off the ship before the torpedoes destroyed the ship and send an emergency beacon transmitting on all frequencies a distress call.

Chapter 19.

"Ship's Log, Commander Worf in command of the U.S.S. Defiant patrolling the parameter of DS9 in preparation for the arrival of multiple number of Starfleet Ships. We have passed the last way point marker Z for patrol purposes. Unfortunately nothing of unusual activity has required any action from the Defiant. I am happy about having one of my senior bridge officers as a senior cadet. They need combat experience quick as these cadets were ranked in the top fifteen of their classes overall. In addition Starfleet needs all the man power they could get." Commander Worf stated. Klingons would have been better since they were true warriors, and that is what Starfleet needs. Worf thought to himself.  
"Sir I am picking up a distress beacon just on the edge of our patrol zone. Its very faint, but definitely Federation signature." Cadet Hans said. "Engage Cloak, go to yellow alert. Plot a course for the distress beacon." Commander Worf ordered. "Course plotted and laid in." Ensign Nog said. "Execute!" Commander Worf ordered.  
The Defiant shimmered and disappeared beneath the cloaking shields. The Defiant engages her warp engines under cloak.  
"Sensors?" Mr. Worf asked.  
"Lt. Commander Josh anything out there?" Mr. Worf asked?  
"Nothing is here sir, the results of tachyon scans reveal no cloaked ships. Long range scans indicate that there is some kind of debris field about eight hundred and forty five kilometres." Lt. Commander Josh suggested.  
"Helm set course for the debris field, do not enter it, but keep a distance just outside of the perimeter. Keep your eyes on the Sensors Mr. Josh, and assist Mr. Hans." Worf ordered. The Defiant slowly inched forward under impulse power and under cloak, with her weapons ready to fire at anything that just looks Mr. Worf at the wrong way. They neared the debris field, and did a low intensity scan just to pick up any life signs. "No life signs discovered, but the size of the debris field is consistent to a Ambassador Class Federation Starship." Ensign Nog said.  
"Over there Sir!" Mr. Josh said. He points out the remains of the top saucer section that looks like a badly crumpled pie lid that has only one third still intact. On the saucer it still carried the name U.S.S. Saigon proudly. The ships registry is the only thing missing. "Scan for survivors." Mr. Worf ordered.  
"No survivors." Cadet Hans replied.  
"Large amounts of quantum filaments nearby, definitely telltale signs of Quantum torpedoes were being used. There is also a smaller debris field a twenty five kilometres away." Lt. Commander Josh said.  
"The U.S.S. Saigon is an Ambassador Class Starship; it doesn't have Quantum Torpedoes as part of its armament." Mr. Worf said.  
"Sir something small, metallic cylinder is moving slowly away from the very edge of the main debris field." Mr. Hans said.  
"Good work, Cadet! Scan that cylinder and plot a course to intercept." Mr. Worf ordered. "The cylinder is damaged, but it is being propelled by a micro solar sail using space radiation as the power source. There is a damaged Tricorder inside the cylinder; it is emitting a priority one distress call." Mr. Josh indicated.  
"Beam the cylinder on board the ship." Mr. Worf said. "Mr. Nog you are with me." Mr. Worf said.  
Mr. Worf and Nog headed towards the main transporter room. As they entered the main transporter room, they noticed the aluminium color cylinder was sitting on the pad. The transporter room is the standard size of every Defiant Class Starship. Mr. Worf approached the canister, and pressed a few buttons on it, as he deactivated it. He opened the slightly damaged canister and opened it removing the damaged tricorder. On close examination he noticed six transporter matrix signals inside, but one has been very badly degraded. He handed the tricorder to Transporter Chief. "Lt. Gavin we need to help these people. Do what ever you can." Mr. Worf said. "This won't take to long; you may want to remain here Commander. According to this, I can only restore five people and not six. The sixth person will die if their transporter matrix is not kept inside the tricorder because their transporter matrix signature is scrambled due to the damage of the tricorder storage chip. I can attempt to shunt their signatures to a temp database and try to repair his transporter matrix to a point where I can bring him back." Lt. Gavin suggested. "Make it quick Mr. Gavin, if there are indeed survivors I would like to talk to them." Mr. Worf said. Just then Dr. Bashir came in.  
"Well where are the survivors?" Dr. Bashir asked? Mr. Worf pointed towards the tricorder as Mr. Gavin started to download the transporter matrix signals into the transporters computers.  
"I can only re-materialize five for now with a non-degradation ratio of 99.2; they might be a little shorter." Mr. Gavin smiled.  
"I have them now." Mr. Gavin said. Lt. Commander Brigs, and his remaining shipmates from the Saigon stood on the transporter, they are all injured with ripped and scarred uniforms. Dr. Bashir took those directly to the sick bay after doing a quick bio-scan. Lt. Commander Brigs stayed behind, and was quickly informed that another crew member transporter matrix is in the computers main database for storage until it can be repaired.  
Unfortunately they can not wait to long, since it has a life span of forty-eight hours. Mr. Brigs was shown to the ready room to be de-briefed of his mission of the situation on board the Saigon by Mr. Worf. As they arrived Mr. Brigs was intimated by Mr. Worf. Mr. Worf has been a warrior through out his life, and was not too good at diplomacy or understanding people's needs and wants. He growled at the sight of this Starfleet officer that survived the battle.  
"Lt. Commander Brigs, please take a seat, I am not much of man of pleasant words. So please excuse me if I may sound unpleasant at some times. Explain to me Lt. Commander, what happened to the Saigon?" Mr. Worf asks.  
"We were responding to a Ferrengi distress call in the area. There were supposedly to be attacked by the Caribbean Space Pirates. We approached the supposedly damaged Ferrengi Freighter, but it turned out to be Caribbean Space Pirates themselves. We were then attacked by a total of three Ferrengi design trade ships. During the battle the Saigon suffered moderate damage." As the last of the three ships were destroyed we were again ambushed by another three ships. The ships were definitely Starfleet in design and were those stolen from the Storage Yards.  
They were the two runabouts and a Centaur Class Starship that were reported stolen last year. We were rammed by one of the runabouts, taking out the entire aft section of the saucer even though we tried to avoid it with evasive manoeuvres. When that Centaur Class Ship fired on us, she knew where to hit us to hurt us the most. She killed the entire engineering section in the first volley. I was building a hobby ship to fill my time on the ship. Fortunately I was able to beam a tricorder in to the hobby ship, and then beamed ourselves in to the transporter and then programmed the transporter to beam our transporter matrix into the tricorder and finally beaming out the hobby ship into space. Before the final shots destroyed the Saigon, a person claiming themselves as James T. Kirk ordered us to surrender or be destroyed. The voice sounded mechanical like being recorded, it should still be recorded on the tricorder that we used as a lifeboat. One more issue Commander Worf. Captain Walberg, Cadets Kimberly and Cadets Gillies both died at their posts fulfilling their duties to the ship and to Starfleet. They should be commended. Especially the Cadets, they made the ultimate sacrifice, while being committed to duty and honour. To inspire future Cadets." Lt. Commander Brigs reported.  
"They will be commended for their actions and honoured as warriors because they fought and died as such. Among them being awarded for their actions are the remaining survivors of the U.S.S. Saigon for performing their duty through hardship and courage that they had to embrace." Mr. Worf said.  
"For you Mr. Brigs even though your actions were noble, you are to be demoted back to the rank of Lt. I would have thrown you in the brig if Starfleet was not so undermanned!" Mr. Worf said.  
Mr. Worf removes commander pin from Lt. Brig's collar. "I protest! I had to give the orders to abandon ship to bring back important information to Starfleet. I was the only senior officer onboard that was still alive. I evaluated the situation properly and it was a lost cause. The ship was too badly damaged to continue." Lt. Brigs said. "What you should have done was to die like a warrior." Mr. Worf said.  
"We are not the Klingons Empire. We are Starfleet! Commander with all due respect you should check where your loyalties lie!" Lt. Brigs said. He didn't see Mr. Worf fist slamming into his chest shoves him to the floor face first and then stands above him. "If this was a Klingon vessel you would be dead. There will be another ship called the U.S.S. Saigon in the future but I doubt you will be on that ship. Oh yes Lt. Brigs welcome aboard." Commander Worf said. As he walked back towards the bridge, Ensign Nog helped Lt. Brigs up on his feet as Mr. Brigs wiped the blood away from the corner of his lips.  
"The more you get to know him the more you will understand him, plus we need a Lt. on our bridge staff." Ensign Nog said.

Chapter 20.

Admirals Log; presently on board the U.S.S. Enterprise N.C.C. 1701-E, the crew has its doubts about me, but that is understandable and they should have doubts about me. If they didn't I would certainly have doubts about them. I have heard so much recently about Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway, and Commander/Ambassador Worf. I am reluctant to inform Mr. Worf if he decides to return to Starfleet he would be given a command of his own. We also have the unexpected surprise of Mr. Wesley Crusher showing up on board the Enterprise. I have re-instated his commission for this mission, and depending on his actions he will be pardoned from his charges and retain his commission of Ensign. I have been able to enlist his help and that is fortunate, because with his skill and knowledge that he has accumulated by travelling with the traveller. He is willing to assist us in safely traversing through time by "tweaking" the warp drive and shield harmonics and more. I personally am looking forward to this mission, it will definitely feel like a home coming. The Enterprise and her crew is a great testimony on the legacy and history of the Federation and what it stands for, I envy her Captain, but no one has command of the most powerful ship in the Federation but I have the Armada, and she is just as much as a legend. As he came on the bridge he was shown to where his seat was on the bridge as he sat on the opposite end of Captain Picard. "Admiral, Mr. Crusher and Mr. Laforge indicate that they are ready to engage what they call the transtime drive. Mr. Crusher decided to give it a code name." Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Crusher came up on to the bridge, and immediately headed for the engineering console as he help monitored this new "Transtime Drive." Mr. Laforge stayed down below in engineering.  
"I have nothing to worry about Captain. I have complete faith in Mr. Crusher and your engineering staff." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
As he took out the restraining belts and buckled himself in. "Sir, we have to fine tune the inertial dampeners as we engage the Transtime Drive, we can expect a little shaking and bouncing around till the inertial dampeners compensate." Mr. Crusher said.  
"Mr. Crusher open the ship wide communications." Captain Picard said.  
"Inter ship communications open." Mr. Crusher said.  
"This is the Captain, with the assistance of Mr. Crusher to Mr. Lafarge's engineering staff, we have been able to develop a new drive system that will allow us to transverse time as easily we travel through warp. We may experience a little shaking as the inertial dampeners adjust and compensate. Sick Bay standby for possible casualties and injuries Captain Picard out." Captain Picard said.  
"We are ready Captain." Mr. Crusher said.  
"Engage!" Captain Picard ordered.  
"Transtime Drive engaged, it should be about 30 seconds before we need to disengage it." Mr. Crusher said.  
The ship shook violently at first while crew members held on to anything that was secure enough to with stand the shaking of the ship. The shaking started to diminish as the inertial dampeners adjusted to compensate. The Enterprise stayed where it was, not having it to move physically to go as fast as it could and then slammed on your brake to go back into the past or future is definitely safer.  
"Mr. Crusher are we where we should be?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Just a few more seconds. Shutting down the Transtime Drive in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Transtime Drive shut down complete and successful. Checking Chronometers, confirmed we are now in the early 21'st century Earth. I can pick up their weak radio signals even at this distance." Mr. Crusher said.  
"Engage cloak." Captain Picard ordered.  
"Cloaked engaged sir." Mr. Crusher said.  
"Set a course for Earth Ensign James." Captain Picard said.  
"Course plotted and laid in sir." Ensign James said.  
"Engage!" Captain Picard said.

Chapter 21.

Captain Picard and his team followed Admiral Hon Shu down to the surface via a cloaked transport that dropped off their equipment and transportation. They agreed on a rendezvous plan and a back up rendezvous plan while they completed their mission. Both agreed it would take about three to four days to scout a plan and complete the mission. In the mean time; they keep radio silence with the Enterprise and each team. And will attain contact again before the mission starts.  
They went their separate ways. Admiral Hon Shu is excited with the car he was driving since; it is a complete re-stored car in a sense. He drove out the dark wooded area, which was a park but it didn't have lighting installed. He remember this park and was found of it in a way. It is called Rouge Valley, the largest natural city urban park in a North American city. He pulled out as he drove the car along the road, enjoying every minute of it. As he realized even with the Holodeck, he couldn't fully appreciate the feeling and the joy of driving in the open road on it. Even though it recreated it close but he knew it was not the real thing. He pulled up to a coffee shop that called it self Tim Horton's. Since his awakening from his deep slumber he never had a donut or a Timbit. And this was a chance he could get one. The computer data base in the Federation didn't have an exact Timbit. What they had on the database were Donut Holes, and other incarnations from coffee shops. But they were not Timbits. While there, he noticed a lot of Asian, white, and black youngsters with their nice customized cars. And as he pulled up in to the parking lot, to go get some coffee, and timbits, his car was stared at. Fortunately his cars window had a really dark tint, an auto tinting technology borrowed from Starships when they got to close to the light or just being used for security and privacy in shuttles that had windows. A few of these punks as he thought didn't know what they were looking at and just smiled as he thought about his car and what he had under the hood. As he was standing in line waiting to get his coffee and his Timbit, one of the young punks about 18, slim build, 5'8, caucasion, with slick back black hair budded in front of him.  
"Hey, that is not right, you budded. Get back to end of the line." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Sorry didn't see you there, but I am here now old man. You a racer?" the punk asked.  
Admiral Hon Shu didn't want to create a scene, but he did itch to race, why not have some fun since he is here. The regulations didn't say specifically they couldn't have some fun. "I do race, but your type of racing doesn't appeal to me old man. I just don't race wheel chairs. You and your friends out there are amateurs. I don't want to be wasting my valuable time racing.""You upset still about me budding in front of you?""You have no idea who you will be racing with." "I will be racing in my car and be laughing as I see your car in my rear view mirror." "If we are going to race, I want to race for real, for ownership. If it's a no go for you let me know so and stop blowing shit out of your hole. Since it seems that is the only thing you know how to do." Admiral Hon Shu suggested.  
The punk was amused. "You are such a gentlemen,. What is your name? Mine is Kevin leader of the Kamikaze Kids." "Nice to meet you Kevin and you are going to lose. My name is Hon Shu. Lead member of the Black Arrow Troop." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
They got their coffees and went to each others car as they exchanged looks. Kevin's friends about five of them looked at Admiral Hon Shu's car and nudged each other laughing. They all laughed as they realized it was just a Corolla. While they are driving customized BMW's, Honda Civics, and Honda Integra's. The BMW's are a really fancy car, well made, and stable, but that are just that. They are not really good race cars the coup that is. The Honda Civics are not that good either, but the Honda Integra's are a little better.  
As Hon Shu de-activated his car alarm , music started to play inside. "You have a nice set of tunes in your car. What is it?" Kevin asked "Nothing really special, its really ancient actually." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"You Chinese guys are always saying that. That is some nice piece of a system. What does it do?" As Kevin and his friends peered inside.  
"Its an MP3, Mini Disc, CD, DVD, 24 disc changer, it is hooked up to 8 JBL speakers with a centre speaker and Yamaha subwoofers. It also has 14" display screens in the back of the captain chairs." Admiral Hon Shu.  
Kevin smiled. "Its nice, I'll race you for it." "Are you sure you want to race an old man kid?" Admiral Hon Shu laughed.  
"Hey if I get a free winter beater why not? Or I'll just sell it and use the money to continue to upgrade my BMW and take your music box." Kevin said.  
Street Slang Admiral Hon Shu thought, he didn't really get a hang of it. So why try to be someone he is not. Admiral Hon Shu assumed that Kevin of the Kamikaze Kids was talking about his car stereo system. He had noticed Kevin peering in to the car and saw the sound system. He was always asked by a certain Ferrengi, he tried hard to remember his name, Queer came to his mind and shook it off and decided not to concentrate in figuring out the name for the Ferrengi Any how the Ferrengi wondered why he would want such and ancient and obsolete system. He remembered telling him it just sounded better. If he could just remember his name. It was at Deep Space 9 when he acquired the car stereo system. It was rare system and hard to find and took a lot of energy to reproduce, and even more harder to install into his car. Especially finding and replicating the first generation of fibre cable and routing it in between the cars interior. He spent countless hours after flying in the workshop working on this car. Getting the paint color just right when he had the paint reproduced. The interior is an work of art to most of the ancient car fans that he showed his car to. He had changed the seats into leather seats, where the front were metallic blue stripes on a mainly white, that with a latch allowed him to swivel to face the door, and then get out of the vehicle.  
"Those are some awesome base and a good choice of Tunes." Kevin said.  
DMX Rough Riders is blearing on the speakers as the base thumped away inside the car.  
Admiral Hon Shu took a quick look at Kevin's BMW as it is a bright electrical blue. Admiral Hon Shu guessed what was under there cars hood. He had the definite advantage. Kevin came over to Admiral Hon Shu, and indicated him where the race was going to happen, and which route that they were to supposed to take.  
"Ready to lose?" Kevin asked.  
"Nope not ready to lose, just can't wait to take your car to the scrap yard." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Admiral Hon Shu liked to race with the top down so he would be able to feel the air. As he got in to the car, he pressed the retract button for the roof. The roof retracked back and folded into the trunk. As this happened, Admiral Hon Shu ran through his mind of what he had on board his car. He made sure everything was fine tuned. He had a mental list that he kept on his car and it went as listed. If anyone that loved cars would understand what he had under his hood and what was on the list. The list appeared as this:

1.High compression - built by TTE, 2000 cc, torque 520NM 4000RPM, boost 3.5 psi.  
2.300 Bhp, Independent Controlled Front and Center Differential, 500 lbs gross weight.  
3.Olins suspension, Pirelli Low Profile Racing Tires 4.15" Low Profile Titanium Rims 5.50 Litre Cylinder Of Nitro,  
6.Dualtronic Transmission, rear wheel drive.  
7.Dual Vortex Mufflers 8.The all important micro impulse engine in the trunk.  
9.Top speed of 220 Km/h

He knew even if he kicked in the Nitro, and he was still losing he can turn to the impulse engine for sub-light speeds. He was laughing in his mind as he was thinking about this. They both pulled up to a set of lights. As they both sat and waited, Admiral Hon Shu had technology on his side, as he checked to make sure there were no police or any people that may be hurt because of this race. He opened his passenger window and yelled across to Kevin.  
"The race is off if there are cops or children on the streets you hear. If you hurt any innocent people due to your racing techniques you will find yourself dead." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
As he shifted out a gun barrel and pointed at Kevin.  
"Okay I got ya point man. Just make sure your four banger can keep up. Remember to stay out of the Ghetto Birds sights, if they get you your toast." Kevin said.  
They both waited for the light to turn green. Admiral Hon Shu with his left hand holding his steering wheel tight and in his left hand poised on the shifter as it is now in the manual side of dualtronic transmission. He really hated driving standard transmission cars, but with this kind of setup Admiral Hon Shu is capable in accepting some kind of compromise. Where by pushing up he down shifts, and pushing back up shifts. There is no clutch peddle in the car, the clutch is tied in with shifter, when it shifts it clutches. As the light turns green, they both slam down hard on the accelerated as both cars made their tires scream and sprinted off into the night. Admiral Hon Shu knew that there was no competition in both cars, as he toyed with the punk named Kevin, as he toyed with him as he stayed behind Kevin's car. He then floored it and shifted the gears for greater speed; he zoomed by Kevin's car with nothing holding him back. Kevin seeing this didn't want to risk the chance in losing the car as they started headed straight to a turn he yanked on his emergency brake, in hopes that he would be able to round that corner with full speed and to gain some distance with Admiral Hon Shu. At the end of the turn Kevin made another hard turn, as he noticed Admiral was struggling to keep up with him. Ha, another easy slip won like that as Kevin thought to himself. Admiral Hon Shu pushed a red button on his steering wheel as he injected the Nitro into his engine. It was a straight run; he eventually passed Kevin's BMW, and continued going straight. He came to a section where he had to slow down and turn right, which he did so by gently applying his brake and down shifted to 2nd gear from 5th gear as he entered his drift. He still saw Kevin's BMW headlights in his rear view mirror, as he stepped on the accelerator and shifted upwards. As his Admiral Hon Shu's car was able to hug the corners more and had way better suspension compared to what Kevin was driving, he turned a hard left, as he down shifted down to 2nd gear again. He continued down a bend that angled left and that allowed him to speed right through. At that moment he had lost sight of Kevin's BMW head lights. No contest Admiral Hon Shu thought. He slowed down a little more than usual and made the last left turn, as he down shifted to 3rd gear. As he was back on the last section of the straight away as a straight run, he hammered on the accelerator and kept down as much as he can. Kevin was sweating, since he never lost a race before as this might seem to be his first time. This was the best car that he had the others where a red 2003 Viper; another is a white 1995 Mustang 5.0, blue 1995 Camero SS Iroc, green 2000 Integra RS, 1998 black Civic DeSol, and silver 2003 MR2 Spyder. He hoped that this Hon Shu guy would willing to let his BMW be, and take one of the other cars instead. Kevin found he was having a hard time keeping up with the Corolla, and realized that this is no ordinary Corolla. Just as Kevin thought he was catching up on the final straight away, he pressed his Nitro button for one last boost of maddening speed, as he watched his speedometer climb up to 180 Km/h. Admiral Hon Shu noticed in his rear view mirror as Kevin was starting to catch up, as he floored the accelerator, and punched his Nitro button one last time as well. As he watched his speedometer climb to 240 Km/h as the car started to shake. He opened a little cubby hole where there was a direct access to the cars stability control, and engaged the inertia dampeners, and had the impulse primed and ready to engage if need be at the last moment. He knows that he is can not allow such a car fall into some ones hands. As a split second the car's interior stopped vibrating due to the inertial dampeners. He charged the anti gravity pods just in case he needed all the speed and acceleration he can get from the impulse engines if Kevin caught up to him. Kevin was beginning to get frustrated after hitting Nitro, he is still not catching up to this guy, his speedometer already topped at 380 Km/h and his car was shaking violently as sweat dripped from his forehead as he gripped hard on the steering wheel as he controlled his car as it vibrated.  
Admiral Hon Shu let go a sigh of relief as his car passed the imaginary finishing line, as he crossed it. He celebrated the win with a smile. As he turned his car around after doing a wailing donut as he waited at the finish line, there was Kevin in car as he passed the finish line and stopped. Kevin stepped out of the car and stared at Admiral Hon Shu's car.  
"What is under that hood? I would like to see what beat my BMW." Kevin asked.  
Admiral Hon Shu went back to his car and popped open his engine hood as Kevin and other street racers gathered to look at this marvel that beat Kevin's BMW. Kevin examined the engine compartment carefully, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Kevin started to drool as he noticed some of the equipment that was put on to the engine. Kevin noticed it is a High compression – built by TTE, has 2000 cc which he recently read about that gave 520NM 4000 RPM, boost of 3.5 psi. He remembered reading this information from the World Rally Championship magazine. Kevin continued to admire the engine as he started to recall some of the information that he read. This engine was able to produce at least 300 Bhp. Kevin also noticed that there were two canisters for Nitro on each side totalling about 50 litres. He bent down and looked underneath the car, and saw what could be the tell tale signs of a Independent Controlled Front and Center Differential. What shocked him was this Corolla was rear wheel drive, cause he noticed there was no servo boots in the front near the engine. He also noticed that bulge in the middle of the car indicating the transmission, but Kevin couldn't really identify it. He noticed that Admiral Hon Shu was using Dual Vortex Mufflers and air cleaner. Fortunately he couldn't because Admiral Hon Shu would not know how to answer him. This car was all fibreglass, must at least weighed in about 500 lbs gross weight. He went around and continues to inspect the car and realized that these were not any ordinary suspension system. It is a Olins suspension, one of the best if not the best. And the Pirelli Low Profile Racing Slicks are very impressive and equally impressive where the rims as he noticed that they looked like the same style from the old Porsche 911 rims.  
Since he had a hard time of seeing the transmission, it wouldn't be hard to ask as he thought to himself. "Nice, what kind of transmission you using?" Kevin asked.  
Honshu knew that his answers had to be careful. "I am using a Dualtronic Transmission developed by TRD." Kevin's friend Mike let off a whistle.  
"Wicked ride, what's the top speed of this beast.""Don't know, didn't have the chance to push it to the limit. It is still always gaining speed whenever the Nitro runs out." Admiral Hon Shu smiled.  
"Your ride is awesome. How ever I must keep my end of the bargain, to give you the ownership of my car. But from a car lover to another, would you be willing to take any other of my cars instead of taking my BMW? Kevin asked.  
"That is okay, I am here to have fun, not to spoil anyone's day. So keep your car and keep racing." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Man you guys at the Black Arrow Troop are definitely a friend of the Kamikaze Kids. We won't forget this favour." Kevin said as Honshu left.  
Mike couldn't hold his answer to Kevin why they lost. "Kevin, we were lucky, I read him doing 420 Kmh, when he passed the finish line. And that engine of his, I remember it very clearly as being one from the Corolla Rally Racer from the WRC circuit. An race that that Corolla Rally Car has won five times in a row."

"Don't mention it, it was fun." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Admiral Hon Shu left the street racers and went on his way to his ancient neighbourhood to find an old friend.

Chapter 22.

With Michelle in his car Admiral Hon Shu headed south on a highway that was labelled Don Valley Parkway. While he was driving, his female friend Michelle decided to turn on the radio, but got the MP3 player instead, and it played "Sukiyaki" from a music group called 4PM. She sat back and relaxed in her reclined chair. "Where we headed to again?" Michelle asked? "I was going to surprise you, but the cat is out of the bag I believe. I am taking you for a few drinks at the Beaver and The Firkin Pub down by Yonge Street." Hon Shu said. "You sure look and sound different Hon Shu. What have you been up to?" "Nothing much really just took your advice to heart, and decided to get in shape." "Just remember that you can't stay out to late cause you have to get to work tomorrow morning." "That's fine; I will make it to work on time." "Ya but I have to walk Rebel." "I'll make sure that we get home in plenty of time okay." Hon Shu laughed out loud. As they continued to drive along the highway, the clouds started to disappear revealing a star filled sky and a full moon lighting the dark earth below. Hon Shu's car dashboard flashed a traffic caution signal. He slowed down, and up ahead was a traffic jam. "Damn that sucks; someone doesn't know how to drive at night." "Yep, certainly does appear so." "We are going to be made late then because of this accident. You might be too tired to go to work tomorrow; perhaps you should call in sick due to stress." "You know I can't do that, this job is very important to me, and you have no idea the implications and importance that this job has." If she only knew what he meant, it would give her the shit and giggles. They just pulled off the highway and entered local streets.  
"To beautiful of a night to have the roof up." He then pressed a button on the steering wheel and the top started to fold up as they are driving. "Cool, when did you make the car into a convertible?" "Oh just yesterday, it was really easy. You just have to press the button here and the top unlocks and folds down into the trunk compartment." They continued to enjoy the music and wind flowing through each others hair. Most important of all they enjoyed each others company. They drove towards the downtown city centre. There he found public parking so full of cars it took him a little while to find a parking space and to pay his 25 for the night. They went in had a few drinks watched the football game on TV, and had some things to munch on. Afterwards after the night at the pub, Hon Shu looked across the sea of cars, and it was hard to make out which one was his. He took out his key and pointed straight out. All of the sudden sounds of an engine turning over could be heard and its lights turning on shining out of the darkness. It carefully manoeuvred over to where Hon Shu and Michelle was standing. As if on cue, the convertible top started to fold upward and inward to the trunk. "Wow!" "Thanks it required a lot of programming, and a lot of sensors to detect it and tell it where to go." "Its getting late Hon Shu, you need to get to work tomorrow." "I will be fine, don't worry about me. You are the only girl that I have ever known besides my ex that cared about my work." "Have you ever seen the sun rise in person?""I have seen the sun rise a couple of times in person. Why?" "I would like to show you one of the best places to see the sun rise. But when we do there, we have to stay in the car for obvious safety reasons." "But what about Rebel and your job?" "Rebel is outside right?" "Yes he is, but he still needs a walk to do his business." Hon Shu reaches for his cell phone and makes a call. Not knowingly to Michelle he was making a com link to the Holodeck on board the Enterprise to create a Holodeck dog walker with a portable Holodeck matrix. He set the parameters and set the beam down co-ordinates, and type of dog.  
"Hey Mike I wont be coming to work today, don't feel so great, taking a sick day the highway to place called the Scarborough Bluffs. Hon Shu drove in to the parking lot of the park, but started to continue onwards as he engaged the anti-grav pods. The car floated above the ground for half a feet. Michelle didn't notice this as they went towards the edge of the Bluffs, and Hon Shu once again made the car float higher to clear the fence. People that were walking their dogs or just jogging saw the spectacle. Michelle and Hon Shu are enjoying the sun rise not noticing that they are sitting in a car floating on anti-grav pods. Hon Shu whispered something to Michelle and she looked down, and grabbed on to Hon Shu. Hon Shu then broke the silence and asked the question.

Chapter 23.

"Michelle I really need to talk to you. I just don't know how I would tell you. All I know is whatever I tell you would either make you stay and understand or make you run away." Hon Shu said. Hon Shu felt that he was just struck hard in the head with Klingon pain sticks. He suddenly discovered something in himself that was a cause to laugh out loud. He thought of himself of being seasoned in the affairs of the heart of women, after the many counselling sessions and talks with Commander Troi he is still green as an Academy Cadet. He had thought that Michelle was pure but to her own admission she was not so, and that definitely threw a monkey wrench into his mind. As she was always so pure, so perfect and such a fine women, he didn't think otherwise. It didn't really matter if she was not pure or not, it's not the physical intimacy that longed for, but for the love that his heart yearned and soul longed for so many centuries. He still remembered that he had a crush on her where when they were kids when he was just five himself. He was a skilled, careful lover, and has not hurt any women in his life. Unless it was Klingon female; or any female rushing towards him with a knife perhaps. He knew with this experience it would definitely be very different. Perhaps it was the friendship that they had, were they were basically friend for almost twenty years. She was definitely the most beautiful women that he has set his eyes on. No man can not resist her beauty, everything about her mid-length golden silky blonde hair, and her feminine figure tempted any man to treat her savagely, but in his heart he treated her as an equal someone that has feelings and desires, more importantly a person than a sex object. Yet it was not just her beauty that attracted him so ceaselessly. Hon Shu had the fortunate chances of meeting many beautiful women, but they didn't really attract him. He could take them or leave them there. Michelle was really just a nick name for her. Christal was her real name. This girl's appeal to him was different, there is something there about her, that he could not name, not even during the four centuries that have past this drew him to her inexorably. Hon Shu has been hurt many times before, from women cheating on him, leaving him for another man, or by death. The ancient earth phrase "Been there, done that" irony came to mind, and that did fit him. Hon Shu had wealth, had power, and position.  
Fortunately Michelle didn't know that, and his real wish was that he was loved by someone, for the lack of what he has. He has a heart of a tiger and the ferocity of one, but as gentle as a giant Chinese Panda Bear. He feels warmth in his body and at peace when she is with him. He has never felt like this at all with anyone, but also afraid to show her that she has these for her. "Well what you going to say, better be good." Michelle said. Michelle felt that he was always just a boy, like a good friend with benefits. Always a Mama's boy as she remembers him being as one, he is okay looking, but not attracted to him. She has known him for a very long time, but she is wants to have fun and wanted to do things in her life before she settles down, even this she does not know when she wants to settle down. Right she wants to have fun. Hon Shu is a really a nice guy, the real deal. He is one of the last of the good guys left, but she is not really interested in him. She knows that Hon Shu is trying to tell her. He is somewhat multi talented willing to take risks when he wants to. Able to fix a computer once or twice, trying so hard to be something he isn't just to please others. That in one hand is not a bad thing since, because it means he is very opened minded, and willing to try new things and to experiment. She definitely knows he is willing to have fun as well then having a committed relationship at this time. She is not ready for a committed relationship; anything that remotely resembles one worries me. She assumed at first that vibes were coming from Hon Shu, and they were true vibes. Fortunately Hon Shu was able to take in stride being a friend with benefits, and then being committed, she does feel comfortable around him. Knowing his past, how he was brought up and the person he is now makes her feel that way. They just stared in to each others eyes; each other in some way knew what each other wanted to say. It was Hon Shu that started. "The time's that I have been in your house, helping you with the house work, working on the computer, watching movies and American football, and massages. It made me feel like a man again. I have never felt like that in such a long time. Not since I met her, have I ever felt this way. "In a sense I am the man, the man you want and have been looking for. I do understand however that you are not ready to be committed into a relationship, but rather to have fun, and enjoy life and complete the things you want to do before you are committed to one. You once said that I was the real deal. Well here I am. And I would need and answer from you, we can still have the fun we have now, and not be committed, unfortunately you would have to come with me. Your father will be fine; he is strong and is able to take care of himself. Your mother on the other hand is fine as well as she is in Ireland, and that she would also be able to take care of herself also. You are not married, have kids or such. So you have no baggage to be left behind, we can also bring your dog Rebel along as well." "Hon Shu, you are not my type, I am not attracted to you, but you do have the qualities of the men I have always been looking for. Perhaps I am able to be less shallow and over come the quality of your looks. Somehow someway you are much more solid. More there, more athletic looking." "There are many things about me that will definitely surprise you. Then let me say this to you; you may be judging the way I am now, but not how I would be, or would become. My heart and my feelings towards you are pure. Honestly I am much more afraid of becoming involved in another relationship. Fortunately I am strong, stronger than what you think of me. My knees, my soul and my heart always turn weak when I am near you, or think of you. I just hope the little things I have done has captured your attention." "Hon Shu, you have been really sweet, and everything else that a women wants. Even what I want, honestly speaking, but the one thing that is disrupting the flow of things is the clinginess of you.  
"Then there is something I need to explain to you."

Chapter 24.

Mr. Worf thought to himself that he would die in honorable way. "Engage Cloak, and rig for silent running" Lt. Brigs punched in the commands. "Cloak engaged and rigged for silent running." Mr. Worf was not the patience type but he knew he had to be patience with his new crew. "What is your final analysis on the scan on the quantum energy and its source? Mr. Josh?" "The quantum energy was there the first second and then it was gone the next second. Ah sir." Ensign Nog added.  
"Scans indicated it is not weapon grade quantum energy signatures. There was not enough time to finish the scan." Lt. Commander Josh informed. "Helm Full Stop!" Mr. Worf ordered. "Helm answering full stop." Mr. Nog replied. "That can only mean one thing. Romulans!" Mr. Worf said. "The Romulans?" Lt. Commander Josh asked? "Sir, the Romulans always wanted to find a way to destroy the Federation. That was proved so correct when the Remans tried to kill Captain Picard." Ensign Nog said. "Lt. Commander, can you give me a maximum power setting on the scanners, that won't give our position away?" Worf asked.  
"That is an easy task sir, but why we can't detect them when they are cloaked?" Josh asked. "I have a way, scan for a thorian wave; it's a left over residue of Quantum Singularities when they have exhausted their energy." Mr. Worf said.  
Mr. Nog was excited at Mr. Worf's suggestion. "Because Romulans warp drives operate on the power of artificial Quantum Properties. Brilliant idea sir!" "I am scanning now, sir. Wait I have it. It's at 2 Mark 2.42, directly ahead moving away slowly." "Shadow her silently. Lt. Commander please reviews all ships logs, and library database on any weaknesses to that will disclose our position, just like the Romulans Lt. Brigs." Ensign Nog wanted to suggest something to his Captain, at first he was intimidated, but decided to share the information anyway. "Because of the Defiant's unusually high power signature the cloaking device could be penetrated by certain types of anti-proton beams. Deactivating main power should be the only way to keep the Defiant fully invisible to sensors." Mr. Worf nodded to his engineer to give it the go ahead. "Where did you get that information from Ensign?" "I studied the Designs of the Defiant ever since Captain Sisko alloFwed me to be at Helm when I was in the Academy." Mr. Nog replied. "Yes I remember that. Nog, in the beginning I had doubts of you being an officer, but you are beginning to prove me wrong. Knowledge is just half the battle ensign. Just remember that." Mr. Worf said.  
"I am deactivating everything except sensors, and life support." Mr. Brigs said. What's next Mr. Worf thought to himself?

Chapter 25.

"Ship's Log, the Defiant is under cloak for six hours shadowing a quantum singular power source that is heading towards Cardassian Space. I believe it's a cloaked Romulan War Bird. Ensign Nog has been studying his knowledge about the Defiant and has impressed myself and the senior bridge staff. He has willingly surrendered information without orders, or questions. He also informed us on how the Defiant can increase its chances of not being detected while in cloak, and the weaknesses that the ship processed. This type of information would not be normally being available to an ensign fresh out of the Academy, but gained with the tutoring and sponsorship by friends and the late Captain Sisko." Mr. Worf said. "Sir, a ship is decloaking off the port side of the quantum singular power readings. I am not too familiar with that design of ship." Lt. Brigs said.  
"It is Constitution Class Star ship I remember it from the pictures in history class." Mr. Nog said.  
"It's registered as the U.S.S. Monitor!" Said Lt. Brigs.  
"By the look of her she has been heavily modified and updated." Lt. Commander Josh said. Mr. Worf remembered visiting the Constitution Class in a Starfleet Museum located on earth. He envisioned the legendary Captain Kirk sitting in the command chair with Mr. Spock manning the scanners, Ensign Chekov and Lt. Sulu manning helm and ops. And Lt. Commander Uhura at communications and Chief Engineer Scotty were in engineering. The ship was a mock up and not the real thing. And seeing the real thing made him realized how strong they must have made these ships.  
"Scans, Mr. Brigs?" "Four Hundred life signs, impulse engines meets today's standards, standard life support systems, capable of warp 9. That's it! Any more detailed scans will reveal our position Captian."Nog almost screamed but contained it as a measure of his professionalism "Sir Romulan Bird Of Prey is de-cloaking dead ahead." Mr. Nog said. "Back us off slowly." Mr. Worf ordered. The Defiant was less then five meters away from colliding with the Romulan War Bird.  
"Can we intercept their communications Mr. Brigs?" "We are able to Captain, but in order to do that without being detected, it's best to shut every thing down. Just keep the cloak on, and life support." "What ever we get put it on speakers in the bridge and record for future reference." Mr. Worf indicated.  
"Its coming now sir." Mr. Brigs said. The bridge officers listened intently to whatever they were saying. They were fortunate that they intercepted the communications right at the beginning.  
"Ah! Captain Kirk! What news do you bring to glory of the Romulan Star Empire? I need a fleet of ships under my direct command that I can go against DS9 where Starfleet has ships stationed. "My plan, I mean your plan is already well underway Commander B'lerl. Ninety-eight percent of the ships are ready. The Borg technology that the Tal Shiar stole and implemented on both stolen Federation and Romulan Star Empire ships, have increased their durability, offensive, and defensive systems. What about the other ships mainly those of the Dominion that we stole?" Captain Kirk asked. "We didn't realize how powerful those ships can be, once we used the stolen Borg technology and incorporated into our warrior's uniforms and as implants. This has greatly increased their physical strength, knowledge, and work as a uniform fighting machine under one man." Commander B'lerl said. "We need more ships!" Captain Kirk said. Commander B'lerl knowing that his masters needed Captain Kirk he restrained from opening fire on Kirk's ship. "We need ships yes and we need more men. I am trying to gain support from the new senate to dispose the Federation once and for all." Commander B'lerl said. "We already have Breen, Cardassian and abandoned Domion troops and possibly the Klingons. If they disagree?" Captain Kirk asked.  
"These Klingons are those who thirst for battle and honour at any cost will join our ranks and bring their ships. They are tired waiting for diplomatic solutions. So far there are fifty Klingon ships that are ready to join. I already have another one hundred and twenty five Sub-Commanders loyal to me have already sworn to fight beside us if the Senate refuses or delays action. We have Klingons itching to fight, along side of what is left of the Dominion fleet. As we speak we are enhancing their ships with Borg technology with hidden coded commands to destroy the ships if they turn against us planted by the Tal Shiar agents that are also loyal to me." Commander B'lerl said. "When do we attack DS9 and begin the crush against the Federation." Captain Kirk asked?  
"It will happen soon enough." Commander B'lerl said.  
"That is not good enough! I am tired of killing and raping the young, old, the weak as they try to give a good fight in their ships. I want Picard, I want Admiral Hon Shu watch me slowly kill them; watch them choke on their blood, as they are sucked into the coldness in space, watching their beloved ship explode! But I want Hon Shu to suffer the most as he watches his beloved Earth slowly freeze and then have the surface boil hot with lava as billions of innocents die a painful death. He will be kept barely alive as I will use him as a toy to slowly torturing him to death like the animal he is. He will be begging for death, but I want to make sure death does not come to him or life goes back to him either." Captain Kirk said.  
"Would I hate to be your enemy Captain? However duty calls. I will meet you on board Monitor, in thirty mins Captain. See you then." Commander B'lerl said.  
Then the channel goes dead leaving static on the speakers. "Sir, I suggest that we should begin to head back to DS9 now. I am reading a large number of Quantum Singularities, approximately a hundred of them heading to this location; they will be here in about ten mins." Mr. Brigs said. "Can we not fire a maximum spread of quantum torpedoes and Transphasic torpedoes at the Monitor, and get this over with." Mr. Josh said.  
"We could end the war right here." Mr. Nog said. "They have a Romulan War Bird, and Constitution Class Starship that's modernized and ships that are ten mins away." Mr. Worf said. "I am sure we are able to take them on sir, even before those ships get here!" Mr. Brigs said.  
"Our order stands, we are to capture Captain Kirk, at whatever costs alive. But when confronted and he resists our retaliation we have orders to destroy him. We can't win a battle against a fleet of ships and a legend. We are just one ship. A ship that can make a difference when we report back of what we have discovered. Then we will come back and, and kick some ass!" Mr. Worf said. "We must warn Starfleet." Mr. Nog said.  
"That we will." Commander Worf said. "Mr. Nog, set course back to DS9 quickest safest speed under cloak to avoid detection." Commander Worf said.  
"I'll power down the scanners and sensors to give us just enough juice to see our way back to DS9 to avoid detection. Exiting on a burst of impulse for a second should help." Mr. Josh said. "Sir the Romulan War Bird is sending out a Tachyon Pulse towards our previous location, now they are sending it opposite from it. We will be eventually detected soon." Mr. Brigs said.  
"Mr. Josh have the computers automatically jump to maximum warp towards DS9 if we are first hit with any Tachyon particles. Mr. Brigs make sure you launch a maximum spread of Transphasic and quantum torpedoes from the aft launchers once we engage warp drive targeting the Romulans." Mr. Worf said.  
"Sir! A ship is de-cloaking and firing Transphasic Torpedoes! It's a Defiant Class Starship; it's the newly commissioned U.S.S. Yanzee River." Mr. Brigs said.  
"The Romulans and Kirk are firing on the U.S.S.Yangtze River! Mr. Josh reported.  
"Waiting for your command sir." Mr. Nog said. "Decloak and target the Romulan War Bird and fire maximum spread of Transphasic Torpedoes and re-cloak on command. Helm set course to 4 mark 2, en..." Mr. Worf said.  
"Sir, three Romulan War Birds de-cloaking and firing on theYangtze River. Commander B'lerl ship has suffered moderate damage. Kirk's ship has no damage." Mr. Brigs indicated. "Stand down all weapons systems, disengage! Let's hope that they didn't detect us." Mr. Worf said. As he slammed his fist into the commands chair panel he swore in Klingon. He knew there would eventually be days like this.  
"Sir, are we not going to assist the Yangtze River?" Mr. Josh asked. "Moderate damage to the Yangtze River. I am also picking up a communication coming from Kirk. He wants to go one on one with the Yangtze River!" Mr. Brigs said.  
"Yangtze River has heavy damage, and multiple hull breaches." Mr. Josh informed. Mr. Brigs and Mr. Josh both looked towards Mr. Worf.  
"The Romulans have ceased firing on the Yangtze River and so has Kirk." Mr. Josh said. "I am picking up a signal from a Lt. Commander Jefferson in command of the Yangtze River. He is surrendering, with safety for the crew." Mr. Brigs said as he looked at Worf. "We can still save them sir. Can we not?" Mr. Nog asked? "We can try to save them, but why try to save them if the chance of failure is so great? Continue course onward to DS9 helm. As we were before the Yangtze River showed up." Mr. Worf ordered. "I am getting a communication from the Lt. Commander Jefferson on all chanels, putting it through speakers and recording." Mr. Brigs said. "Ships log, Lt. Commander Jefferson in command of the U.S.S. Yangtze River, although she has been recently commissioned and put under my command, we have successfully completed all our missions with honour. It has been an honour serving with a fine crew and a new ship. Unfortunately we didn't have the time to know each other and the ship fully. I have decided among my senior bridge staff, that we surrender and not put any other crew mates in harms way. I have secured safety of our crew." Lt. Commander Jefferson said. "That's that. But Romulans don't take prisoners!" Mr. Nog said.  
"Sir! Look!" Mr. Josh pointed out towards the emptiness of space in horrified thoughts as bodies started to re-materialize in coldness of space.  
"The Romulans are beaming the surviving crew from the U.S.S. Yangtze River into open space." Mr. Brigs said.  
"Dr. Bashir, check your view screen in sick bay, and confirm what I am seeing is true. Those live Starfleet personnel that have surrendered and are being beamed into space to die." Mr. Worf asked.  
Bashir thought to himself what do they want me to look at now, some kind of space parasite? "My, god you are right. You have to stop them!" Dr. Bashir said as he stared in to his view screen and shuddered as he saw a body move just before the person died from the coldness from space! Dr. Bashir said. "That is a little too late, since the bodies in space account for all the crew members assigned to the Yangtze River." Mr. Worf said. "Helm full stop!" Mr. Worf ordered.  
"Helm answering full stop." Mr. Nog said.  
"We will remain here at this perimeter till those ships are gone, and recover the bodies for proper burial. Mr. Nog sees to it that a temporary morgue is setup in the main cargo bay." Mr. Worf ordered.

Chapter 26.

In the morning, Captain Picard is awakening by a knock coming from the door. He carefully reached for his phaser that was hidden underneath his pillow as he cautiously motioned to the door. "Who is it?" Captain Picard asked. "It is Lt. Well's sir. Sorry if I disturbed you. Commander Laforge insisted for you to sleep a while longer as we prepared for today's mission." Lt. Wells said. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Captain Picard replied.  
As he prepared he was going through the news broadcast from last night about the Pickering Nuclear Power Plant. He then decided to turn back on the TV again, to see if there was any more useful information from the CNN news channel. He listened as he got himself dressed and ready for today's mission. Nothing interested him as he turned off the TV. He was dressed in beige slacks, black casual dress shoes, and a black short sleeve golf shirt, and a hat similar to the one he wore during his Holodeck entertainment when he recreated the private investigator Dick. His mind wandered as he thought of Data, and how Data introduced him to this kind of mystery solving by gathering clues and solving the crime. He shook himself and continued to pack his gear. As he headed out, Commander Laforge was in the drivers seat, both Wells and Davis was in the rear seats. The remaining seat was the front passenger. "Good morning Captain. Did you get enough rest? Mr. Laforge asked.  
"I did sleep soundly, but just couldn't keep my mind off of all the artifacts." Captain Picard said jokingly, "I took the liberty to drive this morning. Would that be considerable to you Captain?" Mr. Laforge asked.  
"That will be fine. Mr. Laforge. I know how much you wanted to drive one of these automobiles." Captain Picard said.  
Everyone was in the car as they drove off, and Captain Picard made sure that everyone had their seat belts on before they went on the road. "Mr. Wells, are you making a lot of notes for the science department?" Captain Picard asked? I am getting a lot of material, so much in fact I almost have to upload it up to the Enterprise almost every 6 hours." Mr. Wells said. Captain Picard turned and looked over at Geordie. "Geordie, I was watching one of their news channels last night. I believe this news channel was called CNN. They mentioned about a Nuclear Power Plant in this area called Pickering. It's located about forty five minutes east of the city. I have already had a map taking us there." Captain Picard said. Captain Picard passes Geordie his tricorder with the map to the location from the news channel called CNN. "Unbelievable Captain that they leave maps on public channels to locations for these types of installations." Mr. Wells said.  
"They didn't realize the significant threat it must produce to security." Mr. Davis added. "I'm setting the course to the navigational computers now sir. The computer should be able to show us the most direct route." Mr. Laforge said.  
Captain Picard felt a little hungry and misses his Earl Grey. "We maybe have been very anxious in completing this mission, but in a rush, has anyone had time to eat breakfast?" Simultaneously, the other three said no, as they too were very anxious to see this historic city as it was back in the 21'st century and complete their mission and forgotten to eat themselves. Captain Picard taps Mr. Laforge on the shoulder. "Mr. Laforge lets see if we can find a place for breakfast?" Captain Picard said.  
"Sir, if I remember my history correctly we can find a place called Tim Horton's? It's a place where people go for breakfast, coffee and something called donuts." Mr. Wells said. "Make it so Mr. Laforge, see if you can find a restaurant called Tim Horton's." Captain Picard ordered. They drove for about two minutes and they came up to a Tim Horton's restaurant. Mr. Laforge parked the car in a safe place where they would be easily accessed in a case of an emergency. As they walked in they stood around and waited to be seated, as they suddenly noticed that people were seating themselves. So the group of four did the same. They then realized that they had to go up and order and get their food and bring it to their table. While Captain Picard stayed seated at the table, the other three went to order breakfast. They chatted about how the soup and the food had more taste. They left the restaurant, each carrying away a warm cup of coffee. "This coffee is definitely the best one I have tasted in a while, but nothing is better than a cup of Earl Grey." Captain Picard said.

Chapter 27.  
The Romulans re-materialize as they quickly take up a position behind a two meter wall as D'Ejul Tal Shiar team enters the main reactor core building.  
"D'Tpok what's taking D'Ejul team so long?" D'Vrih said.  
"S'Toka is patient so keep watch as we were told." D'Tpok said.  
"Our scanners are not working; there is too much radiation interference in the area." D'Tpok said.  
"D'Vrih watch our flank, no one is able to pass with out us seeing them in order for them to enter this building." S'Toka said.  
D'Tpok sits quietly waiting to go home and see his family and his newborn child, hoping that this mission is over soon.

"What is our ETA to this Pickering Nuclear Power Plant?" Captain Picard asked.  
"According to the map on the tricorder, I believe we should be there in about ten minutes." Mr. Wells said. "Are we able to stop by the side the road?" Captain Picard asks.  
"We are able to stop in to that gas station and get ready." Mr. Laforge replied.  
"Make it so." Captain Picard said.  
As they pulled into the gas station's parking lot. They made sure that their phasers were set on definite stun. Even though the phasers resembled a hand gun, it was much more deadly and accurate then a hand gun. Captain Picard issued them each pass cards indicating that they were senior level nuclear engineers with unlimited access. As they pulled up to the security gate, it was heavily guarded, with military personnel. Mr. Laforge recognized some of the vehicles that are guarding the cement gate are tanks with many guards holding their guns. Mr. Davis counted about twenty guards at the gate each pointing a rifle at the car. The guard checked their passes, and ID. He then waved them through. "Have phasers ready; don't know what is on the other side of those walls." Captain Picard said.  
"I am not reading any alien life signs." Mr. Davis says as he scans his tricorder. "I don't detect anything that is remotely an explosive device." Mr. Wells said. "Were here." Mr. Laforge said, as he removed his restraining belt and got out the door and was about to head for the building. Captain Picard followed behind him while Mr. Davis had his phaser armed and ready. As they reached the door, they scanned the area. "Stop!" Mr. Laforge said. Everyone just froze in their tracks. "What is it Geordie?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Behind that wall, I detect 3 Romulan life signs as his artificial eyes zoomed on to the heat sources." Mr. Laforge said.  
Captain Picard, Mr. Laforge, Mr. Davis and Mr. Wells took cover behind a truck.  
"They will see us when we round that corner to the main entrance of the main reactor core building, there has to be some way around them." Captain Picard said.  
"I can throw a photonic grenade in there; while Mr. Wells and Mr. Laforge charged their flank and fired a wide spread heavy stun from the phasers." Mr. Davis suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan, lets do it." Mr. Wells said.  
"Wait for a second, it won't work. Sure we are able to knock those Romulans out, but the noise will attract security guards." Mr. Laforge said.  
"What are your orders Captain?" Mr. Davis said.  
Captain Picard remembered that they had in disposal of a single platoon made up of 12 men and women and alien of Black Arrow Troops Incursion Specialists. Perhaps he thought to himself that he can minimized the chances of being discovered and taking out the equation of the Romulans and they certainly could use the them as cover or back up if they ran into more Romulans. They were not trained on methods of silent and low detection incursions. The Black Arrow Troop Incursion Specialists would really like a shot at this. They have been always been complaining that they are bored and under used. They spend most of the time on the holodeck either practicing their prowess in infiltration and incursions or taking holographic lives. Captain Picard continued to whisper as softly as he can into his com-badge.  
"I plan to call in the Incursion Specialists of The Black Arrow Troop." Captain Picard said.  
"But those guys are ruthless and dangerous, and they scare me." Mr. Wells said.  
"I am going to bring them in to scare the Romulans in surrendering; Picard to Enterprise." "Mr. Govan here sir." "Patch me through to Sergeant Mohami." Captain Picard waited anxiously for a few seconds, as they crouched behind the truck, hoping the Romulans have not been able to pick them up.  
"Sergeant Mohami here, how can we be of assistance to you Captain?" "We have three un-invited Romulans approximately fifty meters directly ahead of us, behind a cement wall that we need to dispose of. We have to do this quietly and discrete." "Affirmative Captain, can you sit tight for five mins?""We will sit tight right here and wait for your arrival Sergeant."

Onboard the Enterprise Sergeant Mohami voice boomed over the ship wide intercom.  
"Fatality, Dead Bolt, Black Death, meet me in the main transporter room, with your gear on the double I will brief you there!" Sergeant Mohami said.  
The crew of the Enterprise felt a chill go up their spine as they heard cheering from the Black Arrow Troop men.

Chapter 28.

Sergeant Mohami is from the African continent on Earth and has been with the Black Arrow Troop for six years. He remembers the history of how the Black Arrow Troop came to be, as he just joined them after their five year anniversary. The Black Arrow Troop was formed and created by Starfleet. Starfleet needed a autonomous department besides Section 31, it was well known that they had security officers and some soldiers, but they knew they were not a match compared to Dominion Soldiers. The Black Arrow Troop was formed with the cream of the crop that was not afraid to cut off their arm to continue and finish a mission. The members of the Black Arrow Troop were hand picked and screened by Admiral Hon Shu himself, and they came from every part of the Federation and non-Federation alliances. The Black Arrow Troop is made up of five branches; one of course is the Incursion and Intelligence gathering, Air Force, Ground Assault, Navy, Black Ops. The Black Arrow Troop had the most advance weapons but some still choose older weapons, because they make the joy of killing a little better. Only a few know each members names. They chose to use call signs to protect their identity. A Black Arrow Troop and a Klingon Warrior in comparison are both very strong emotionally and physically and be considered the same as spiritually, as the Black Arrow Troop considers Klingon Warriors as weak. The Black Arrow Troop religious beliefs are more centred on Christianity, and striving with their skills on the wrath of god to protect god's children. Each of the Black Arrow Troop knows their passage.

Ezekiel 25:17. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you." This is the Black Arrow Troop Doctrine, their main belief that they are here to serve the lord. In one incident during the brief incursion in extracting a spy from Starfleet Intelligence a single Black Arrow Troop took out an entire squad of Klingon Defence Force quietly and efficiently using silent and deadly force after the Klingons savagely pillaged a neutral colony, raping women, and killing men and the innocent. Which; the Klingons were still in Negotiations with the Federation. The Klingon squad was not found till three days later. Sergeant Mohami rose from the ranks of being a grunt soon to be promoted to Captain is one of the most treasured Black Arrow Troop Officers in the eyes of Admiral Hon Shu. Because of his natural talent of hunting, stealth and combined training further enhancing his abilities to infiltrate silently to complete his mission and extract himself without incident. He still remembers why he joined the Black Arrow Troop he witnessed the aftermath of massacre of Bajoran civilians, children, babies, women, and the elderly at a refugee camp. When he is alone lying in bed, he is unable to shake the images out of his head of those massacred. Babies with their heads chopped off, their eyes, slowly oozing out of their eye sockets due to some sick Cardassian Science Officer experiment gone wrong. Women lying naked or those that have their clothes ripped off giving indication they might have been raped. He understands where sometimes it is people like this he is needed to go and assassinate and cut off the head of the chicken in order to save others. He knows his actions has saved countless millions of innocent lives in the past six years, but has also took another a hundred and thirty eight lives as well he knows its never going to end. Each of those lives taken is tattooed on his shoulder as death skulls, and also on his body armour under a list "Ungrateful Dead." He doesn't know the real reasons why Dead Bolt, Fatality and Black Death joined. All he knows they joined because they wanted to Kill In The Name Of Christian Justice is the same reason why everyone joined The Black Arrow Troop as a standard answer when interrogated if ever captured alive. Dead Bolt is a slim built, female about 6'2, slightly muscular, and a nice firm set of female hood, is from Earth, from Asian decent she is both quick and deadly and equally attractive with her looks. Sergeant Mohami thought of the term "If looks could kill", she is it. Fatality a Bajoran is 5'9, muscular very quick with his hands and likes to uses them a lot instead of weapons. Black Death is a male Vulcan, 6'6, muscular and both very quick with his hands and feet. Sergeant Mohami loves Black Deaths favourite weapon for silent incursions, and that is a pair of wooden sharp pointed chopsticks. He remembered what Black Death once said that they where "A beautifully designed instrument and with such simplicity. With so much potential and so adaptive to whatever the user needs it for. Its shape and length is so logical." Sergeant Mohami also loves what Black Death has on his tactical uniform. It simply states "Logic dictates that ultimately we will eventually die, and you will die today." They all showed up in their Incursion gear.  
"Ready to Kill Sir!" Black Death said.  
As Black Death led the group in, Fatality, and Dead Bolt lined up side by side together. He then informed them who was on Captain Picard's team and showed their pictures on his PADD.  
"Okay, get on to the pads you grunts and listen up. I am going to say this once. Captain Picard and his team is needs a silent incursion, you are lucky, it's getting dark outside and there is no moon. They need three Romulans guests that they need to get rid of. They are behind a two meter cement wall fifty meters away from the team. Silence, one strike is needed. Another group of unknown number of Romulans are in the building directly behind the three. Scout and report back to Captain Picard. Captain Picard and his team must remain alive at all costs. No mistakes. Got it grunts? Once on the ground you will be under the command of Captain Picard, one last thing you will be re-materializing five hundred feet above ground from their position and Good Hunting and remember to have fun." Sergeant Mohami said. Sergeant Mohami nodded to the transporter chief, as the trio de-materialized in the transporter.  
The trio re-materialized five hundred feet above ground, and as they did, they twisted their bodies into a dive, and opened their arms just as bit as formed some kind of plastic wing, that flapped gently as they dove towards their intended targets like angels of mercy. Black Death flexed his wrist a little as a pair of chopsticks went into both of his hands and griped on to them as he was preparing to throw them. Fatality un-hinged the holster to his dagger has his hands held on to its handle also preparing to throw them. Dead Bolt closed her eyes as and opened them again as four blades of a modified implanted laser scalpel that reached ten inches out ward protruded from between the soft tissue of her knuckles in both hands as the Trio continued onward to their intended targets. The three Romulans didn't even know what hit them. Black Death threw both his chopsticks at D'Tpok. The chopsticks impaled D'Tpok from the back of his head and the tips of both chopsticks puncturing his eyes and exiting half way made it resemble like red bloody round jell jiggling on a stick, thus killing him instantly as his body falls limp in convulsion as if it was doing a little jig. Fatality plunges his dagger deep into the S'Toka's skull killing him too, instantly as his body fell into a slump against the ground. Dead Bolt lands right behind D'Vrih as she slashes with both arms like a scissor. Her laser scalpel cutting D'Vrih in half slicing him first from his right shoulder down to his waist as her other arm sliced his waist and from the left intersecting the slice from the right shoulder. Before D'Vrih sliced body fell and hit the ground, her right arm sliced upwards from his crouch to the left shoulder and her left arm slicing away his legs. D'Vrih body lay in pieces, she reached over one hand grabbing D'Vrih's hair and pulling hard, she sliced the throat in one swipe and smiled at her new trophy and put it her bag. All three landed on their feet, with anti-gravity boots assisted their decent making soft, but still hard enough that it can jostle someone.  
"Ah, I like this one, still has a smile on his face!" Dead Bolt said.  
Captain Picard operated his cell phone as he attempted communication with the Enterprise.  
"Sergeant Mohami, you can beam your men down now." Captain Picard asked.  
"They are already down, please approach the white wall slowly, no aggressive sudden moves, or my men might mistake you for the enemy and kill you." Sergeant Mohami said.  
"They are already down?" Captain Picard said.  
Captain motioned his team to slowly walk towards the white wall and made sure they didn't appear aggressive as Sergeant Mohami warned him earlier. As they reached the white wall, they couldn't believe what they saw, and Picard's team except himself vomited at the sight and smell of the carnage.  
"Captain I am Lt. Commander Black Death, we are under your command." Black Death extended his hand in greeting.  
Captain Picard was a little puzzled. "What happened, I thought they would have been stunned not killed." Captain Picard asked.  
"We had no choice but to kill them, or they would have been alerted of our presence, and their friends will be alerted as well." Black Death said.  
"Okay people back away, time to have some fun!" Dead Bolt said.  
Dead Bolt took out a small ceramic bottle that looked similar to an ancient Chinese vase and she removed the metal cap off, and poured the liquid over the bodies. The flesh started to bubble and looked as it was being boiled as the bodies began to transform into a cream beige color, as the clothing also began to do the same also.  
"What heck is that?" La Forge asked.  
"It's Sze Moiu Sui. A very ancient Chinese formula that acidizes anything it comes in contact, but it oxygen activated. As long I keep it in this bottle with the lining, it will be fine. No mess, no fuss." Dead Bolt said.  
"Let's go in and finish off the other Romulans." Fatality said.  
"They hide an explosive device just behind the door." Mr. Davis said. "Can your tricorder pick up the inner workings of the explosive device Mr. Lafarge?" Dead Bolt asked?  
"I can, pinpoint the mechanisms of the trigger that would trigger the explosives." Mr. Laforge said. "That is fine, mark them on the wall." Dead Bolt said.  
Mr. Laforge marked where the trigger would be on the explosive if the wall was punctured. Right after Mr.Laforge stepped away, Dead Bolt jumped into the air and activated her laser scalpel and thrust them through the wall and pulled it out. "Bomb disarmed." Dead Bolt said.  
"I'll lead; Dead Bolt and Fatality take flank." Black Death said.  
They continued inside the building, and noticed that this section was just and inventory with their hands on their tricorders and another ready on their phasers.  
"We have to take them out." Dead Bolt said.  
"No Killing, just incapacitate them." Captain Picard said.  
"Shield your eyes, and turn away." Fatality said.  
Fatality then threw what was a small metallic orb, as it rolled up to the four guards in the hall guarding another entrance to the remaining part of the building. Suddenly the four guards look stunned, as Fatality took out a small electronic device and aimed it at the coded door lock.  
"Charge the door and go through quick, we only have about fifteen seconds." Fatality said.  
The group ran as fast as they can, and past the guards which didn't react to them what as ever as they ran past them and into the next part of the building behind the electronic door. They continued ever so cautiously not knowing what awaits ahead or another trap. All of the sudden, Geordie's tricorder starts to go crazy, rapidly getting hot; he throws it down on the floor. As it reached the floor, the tricorder ceases functioning as smoke comes from it.  
"Damn they overloaded it. Guess we have to find it without our tricorders but with our eyes." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Hold on a minute, lets see if we can get some help from above." Captain Picard flips open his cell phone that doubles as an old fashioned communicator, with a beep coming from it. "Crusher here!" Dr. Crusher replied.  
Captain Picard smiled with the thought that she finally did her test to become a bridge officer. "Beverly, can you do a low intensity scan in our general area for any detonation device." Captain Picard asked. "Hold on, give me a second" Dr. Crusher said.  
"We are standing by." Captain Picard said. "We have a little problem here, there are too much radiation and lead materials in the area to do a complete scan, we found the tri-cobalt device in the building you are in now. But we are not able to pin point the exact location." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Any luck finding the remaining Romulans?" Dead Bolt asked?  
"Hold on, wait I think we have them, Romulan life signs very faint, like an echo, they are outside the main building, north, three hundred meters away from you and appear to be heading east." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Thanks Dr. you will certainly do well with the Black Arrow Troop. You may want to join us after your tour is done with the Enterprise." Black Death said. "What was that Death? Your sig is bre." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Never mind Dr. signal is breaking up must be getting close to one of the reactors. Try using a network link, it should boost signals" Black Death said.  
"I agree lets try a network link with the Captains Tricorder, and using the tricorders reading to isolate the location Dr." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Okay, hold on for a second. There done, the tri-cobalt device is twenty five meters ahead of you. That's the best I can do." Dr. Crusher said.  
"I am leaving you Dead Bolt Captain for assistance, Fatality and I will be going after the remaining Romulans." Black Death said.  
"Just as long there are no more deaths, and keep it discrete." Captain Picard said.  
"We will not kill them, but if they chose only logic and not see the illogical side of things, then logic will prevail." Black Death said.  
"We have to take it from here." Captain Picard said. They continued cautiously, other security and workers curious why they were doing so. Captain Picard continued forward leading his team, and pointed directly at a nuclear turbine. There was a guard standing beside it.  
"What are you doing here?" the guard asked. "We are here to inspect the safety limits are being met at the nuclear turbines. Here are our ID's and passes and inspection orders." Mr. Laforge said.  
The guard looked at the ID's and passes and inspection orders. "The papers seem to be in order, but I have protocols to still follow, I just need confirmation from base to confirm that you should be here." the guard said. Dead Bolt started using her charms as she began to flirt with the guard.  
"I like it when a man in uniform is in charge, when do you get off work, handsome?" Dead Bolt asked.  
"I don't get off work till another two hours, then I will be heading home to see my wife and kid." the guard said.  
"That is no fun, I get off work in two hours as well, and I am new in town and will be here for a couple of days. I need someone to show me around town and show me a good time. These engineers are quite nice guys, but man are they boring and dull." Dead Bolt whispered.  
"Well I not able to do that, I have to go home to dinner, it's my anniversary today." the guard said. "Come have dinner with me and I will show you a very happy anniversary." Dead Bolt smiled.  
She then leaned forward just a little bit in order for the guard to see her cleavage. The guard face turned red as she noticed he was staring where he was not supposed to. Dead Bolt then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll meet you here in two hours, honey; I have to get back to work." Dead Bolt said.  
"No." the guard said.  
Great Captain Picard thought they are going to be this close in completing the mission; instead they have a guard that follows every rule in the book unless he was not attracted to women. He found that he couldn't help looking at Dead Bolts breasts either. He looked around and saw no one was paying attention to them; all of the sudden Mr. Wells grabs a hold of the guard, and presses his emergency beam out indicator, in the time for a person's eye to blink both men were a washed with a light blue transporter matrix and disappeared. Good thinking Mr. Wells, Captain Picard thought to himself.

Both Mr. Wells and a stunned security guard re-materialized in the transporter room. Mr. Wells greeted the Lt. Rusherbach and Female Andorian with the officer exchange program. The security guard fainted at his first sight of the Andorian. "I am not that ugly am I?" Lt. Rusherbach asked? "No not at all Lt. you're just a sight for sore eyes." Chuckled Mr. Wells.

They reached the nuclear turbine as Mr. Davis kept watch on his tricorder and phaser ready in hand. "Ah here it is Captain! Its underneath the turbine disguised as a manifold." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Okay, let's get a lock on this thing and beam it into orbit leaving it de-materialized." Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge examined the manifold both with his tricorder and his implants. "It's not that easy sir, see here and here. They are energy matrix sensors with a failsafe as back up. Any attempt to beam it out of here will cause it to prematurely explode." Mr. Laforge said. Captain Picard was getting agitated, why couldn't they go back in time and come back here and guard the bombs location till the Romulans arrived. But he realized that would be going agist Section 31 Temporal Law. "Okay, option one is not valid. Can we deactivate it, diffuse the bomb?" Captain Picard asked as he notices the timer was reaching 1:25:26 and counting down. Mr. Laforge took out another tricorder and began to get readings, suddenly he had to quickly throw the tricorder away with a clang, as it short circuited and smoke started to spew from it. Mr. Davis on cue fired his phaser destroying the tricorder before it caused a scene. "Damn Romulans!" cursed Mr. Laforge.  
"My tricorder is still functioning." Mr. Davis said.  
"Okay, but I have to power down the scan for the tricorder to the minimum, and hope they don't short this one out either." Mr. Laforge said. Mr. Davis passes his tricorder to Mr. Laforge, as he keeps watch for any one that is going to interfere with them. Captain Picard stands ready at the flank making sure there will be no surprises.  
"This is going to be tougher than I thought. Its AI is an axionic chip to circumvent any code breaking and it's linked to the energy matrix sensors. It also has a dynoscanner, the micro trilithium crystals are powering a microscopic generator linked to the micro trilithium resin. There are no cables to be cut; it is operating on a neural pathway. It's sealed within the case with magnetic locks, which also completes the circuit in the neural pathway. I have a way to getting inside using a magnetic probe, and then there is still no way of disarming it." Mr. Laforge said. "Can we be able to bring down a portable shield generator, and isolate the explosion? Captain Picard asked. "We can isolate the surrounding area on top and around it, but not the bottom. Even if the shield generators do succeed, that means the energy matrix sensors will pick them up as the generators power up and detonate. If we try to beam it up at the moment of explosion, it will knock out our transporters if lucky and not the ship." Mr. Laforge said.

Chapter 29.

"Dead Bolt you stay here with Commander Laforge. I am going look for a security desk and actually get help from these security guards and also let them know of our intentions. Mr. Laforge would pattern enhancers help in any way in making sure that the bomb is securely beamed off the site?" Captain Picard asked. "With all due respect sir wouldn't that jeapordize the mission." Dead Bolt asked.  
"The pattern enhancers would greatly help the beam out of the bomb by reducing the time it is beamed out into space. Just as long we rig the pattern enhancers." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Dead Bolt, I understand your concern, and fortunately it wont jeapordize the mission, since, I will be informing the security office that I would be needing additional equipment to scan the structural integrity of the nuclear turbine." Captain Picard said.  
"Deception using the facts to outwit a foe, then using them in assisting you. I like that. Didn't think you had it in you sir." Dead Bolt said. "Are all of you members in the Black Arrow Troop so blunt and straight forward?" Captain Picard asked.  
"If you put it that way, well yes, most of us are probably like that. We have been re-trained to concentrate on getting the job done and no fancy displays of killing. Get things done bluntly and straightforward are the only way a mission will succeed and beat Death himself." Dead Bolt said.  
Captain Picard made his way to the security office and produced his credentials. The security guard was pleasant and she understood, as she listened to Captain Picard's needs. But only allowed the pattern enhancers inside after they were inspected. "Captain Picard elected to wait outside beside the car, as he flipped open his cell phone like communicator, which answered him with a small audible beep.  
"Enterprise here." Dr. Crusher responded. "Captain Picard here. I need six pattern enhancers beamed to my location; I will carry them in from here." Captain Picard said. "They should be down in a few seconds Jean Luc. How is the mission going?" Asked Dr. Crusher. "We have found the bomb where it should be by the information obtained from Section 31. They were not precious about the location so we had to focus and locate it. There were explosive traps along they way and Romulans guests , but it seemed to be built and placed by armatures, that they were so easy to find and disarm. Even this bomb is not easy to be diffused but our transporter technology should allow us to beam it out in to space. The only difficulty there is, that it doesn't damage our transporters and most important the ship. So your next set of orders Beverly is to put a containment field around all transporter systems." Captain Picard said. "That has already begun; I was informed by Mr.Wells when he beamed onboard with the guest." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Is he and the guest alright?" Captain Picard asked.  
"They are both doing fine; the guest fainted at the sight of Lt. Rusherbach the female Andorian with the Office Exchange program. He is lying here still unconscious on the bio bed." Dr. Crusher said.  
Captain Picard chuckled as he smiled. "Send me down those enhancers and keep a lock on the team down here. Do you have any word on the other incursion team?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Nothing as of yet. I will be sending down the enhancers in a few minutes please stand by." Dr. Crusher said.  
In a few seconds the transporter pattern enhancers materialized beside Captain Picard. He then took him in his arms bundled and walked in to the security office for the security guard to examine the transporter pattern enhancers. One looks at them from the security guard then he shook his head. "I don't know what these are but, it looks awfully sophisticated. You may go ahead sir." Security guard said. Captain Picard made his way back to where Geordie, Dead Bolt and Davis was standing guard of the bomb. Geordi assisted the Captain in placing and setting up the transporter pattern enhancers, while Davis kept his eye open. "It's all ready to go." Mr. Laforge said. Captain Picard flips open is cell phone communicator as it beeps indicating the communicator is being signalled. "Enterprise here." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Engaging the transporters pattern enhancers and cross your fingers. Ready when you are Enterprise." Captain Picard said. Hoping that they are able to contain the explosion long enough for the transport to immediately beam it as energy into space. Just as the blue transporter matrix enveloped the manifold, it caused a small explosion, but the transporter was able to disable the rest of the bomb before it was beamed into space as energy. Lt. Wells counted his blessing as he directed the energy right into space. He noticed that on the transporter control readings another half a second the transporter would be badly damaged or destroyed while the bomb exploded within the matrix.  
"Its done Captain, the bombs transporter matrix was beamed out as energy with half a second to go. The security guard that I had to forcefully abduct fainted at the first sign of a female Andorian. He is in sickbay under guard and in restraints as we wipe his memory about today's happening. I suggest in leaving him in a near by park bench near work asleep then he will probably think it was a dream." Mr. Wells said.  
"Good job Mr. Wells. We will see you in a bit." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard was disturbed how easily that was done, but as Mr. Laforge reminded him that these Romulans were from the past and using stolen technology from the future could have been a main factor. As they spoke Mr. Laforge deactivated the transporter pattern enhancers and walked to the exit. Captain Picard was approached by the female security guard, and asked how the test went. "We have found no design faults in the Turbines that would result in over heating and causing a fire. They are designed and built with safety in mind. " Captain Picard said.  
"Thanks that makes it a little less stressful for us to work here, have you seen a male security guard, 6'2 making his rounds?" the female guard said.  
Captain Picard knew exactly who she was talking about, and it had to be the one Mr.Wells beamed out with put passed and pretend to think and gave his answer.  
"No nope, it's really hard to tell since you all wear the same uniform, and you guys and girls look all a like." Captain Picard said. "Thanks for the information, sorry for disturbing you sir." the female guard said.  
They approached the car, this time Captain Picard took the steering wheel while Mr. Laforge put the pattern enhancers in the trunk, and Mr. Davis sat shot gun, and Dead Bolt sat in the rear.

Chapter 30.

Black Death ran just slightly ahead of Fatality, they ran swift and fast but kept in pace with each other. Black Death signalled using his hand forming an O and closing it and put it towards his face, both he and Fatality engaged their eye piece that allowed them see through walls either in complete darkness without the aid of light and in color, and definitely it let them use their eye of choice and the other eye was used to see normally. Their tactical uniforms meshed into the darkness allowing them to use a very stealthy approach. As they gained on the four Romulans, they hugged the walls whenever the Romulans looked back; they stayed away from light sources. Their tactical strike uniform and equipment gave them a new advantage. They used a new reflective material that bent light, and at best during the day time, made them almost invisible to the naked eye. In darkness however it made them completely invisible, they still had to stay away from light sources, because their bodies and equipment still do cast shadows. Their tactical strike uniforms served a few more purposes; as it regulated the body heat of the person by either cooling or heating with a micro environmental pack and help mask their life signs from tricorder and scanners. As they approached the Romulans, they stayed a half a meter back, but still could hear their conversations between each other. Both Fatality and Black Death wore ear pieces that were linked to their tricorder to assist in translation. "Sub Commander D'Ejul I have not been able to communicate with D'Tpok and his team. Perhaps we should go back and look for them?" S'Lel said.  
"S'Lel who cares, they are just regs, if they die, they die. Their lives are worthless, and definitely by using those as bait are already merciful. And besides the reading on my scanners indicate that the high levels of radiation is effecting communications." T'Malox said.  
"T'Malox I agree with you we as the Tal Shiar is becoming weak, I think the chain of command is breaking down in the higher ranks in the Tal Shiar." L'Tek Just then the sudden reflex of Sub Commander D'Ejul made both Fatality and Black Death hide them against a wall drawing their hand phasers and taking cover think that they have been discovered as they were tracking the Romulans. Sub Commander D'Ejul grabbed L'Tek by his throat and slammed him down on the ground and then pulled out his disrupter and pointed it at his head and squeezed the trigger and watched with enjoyment as L'Tek screamed and wiggled in pain as the disrupters energy glowed through his mouth and eyes as it cooked his insides and destroying them and eventually enveloping his body turning it into ash.  
"Any one else that have their own opinion?" Sub Commander D'Ejul said.  
As he pointed his disrupter at each of his officers waiting for someone to speak.  
"Sub Commander your are correct in dispensing disciplinary actions towards L'Tek as only a fool would admit that the Tal Shiar is weak." T'Malox said.  
"S'Lel how much farther do we have to continue to reach our ship?" Sub Commander D'Ejul said.  
"Sub Commander it should be another three hours on foot, and keeping out of sight." S'Lel replied.  
"Good, we will take a break in one hour and half and sit down and eat our rations." Sub Commander D'Ejul said.  
"Sub Commander since you are the leading officer, you would be required by duty to L'Tek's father Senator D'Tpolok." S'Lel said.  
"I will do so, I hate the senate, the Tal Shiar should be taking them out, and put in an Emperor to control the Romulans Empire with an iron fist." Sub Commander D'Ejul said.  
As the conversation continued, Black Death and Fatality continued to follow the Romulans as stealthily as they could.  
"What would you put into your report Sub Commander?" T'Malox asked?  
"Simple the truth. I am afraid of the senate, they are weak and the Tal Shiar is strong. I will indicate to Senator D'Tpolok that your son L'Tek died a traitor as I was forced to discipline him as he was out of line, and started to incite mutiny among us." Sub Commander D'Ejul said.  
The Romulans continued to walk toward their ship unknowing that Black Death and Fatality followed them. They walked through dark alleys, through dark parks, dirt trails and on the street if they had to, but kept to themselves hopefully and their baseball caps covering their pointed ears. They stopped to take a rest and to eat their rations. While Black Death and Fatality started to arm their quantum grenades and set them to detonate when the grenades detected the ship go into warp, and waited for the Romulans to move again. The Romulans took a rest, and continued onward to their ship with Black Death and Fatality following not far behind stalking the prey like hunters about to make a kill. They came to a clearing that was surrounded by many trees after the three hour hike from the Nuclear Power Plant. On the way to this clearing there were no more sudden events that cost anyone their lives. Black Death and Fatality hid behind the trees before they entered the clearing, they both know that this ship must be cloaked as they could see the landing pads indenting on the soft grass. They refused to creep slowly closer, waiting to confirm that there was no one onboard the ship. One of the Romulans took out a small device from his belt and pressed it, and there was a D'Lux Class Romulans Scout ship. Black Death signalled to Fatality to go towards the right nacelle, as they separated, they both quickly placed two quantum grenades on each nacelle. Setting them to detonate after they enter warp. After this was done, they ran quickly back towards the shelter of the trees. As they watched the ship re-cloak, they waited for a few seconds before they transmitted radio signals to the Enterprise piggybacking existing radio waves from radio and TV stations warning them about the Romulans Scout Ship and instructed them to remain cloaked and not to pursue, and also enjoy the light show. They got a responsive beep from the Enterprise also a signal that was sent using the piggybacking on the same TV and radio stations. Both Black Death and Fatality were watching the sky as they waited, and waited and waited. Till it happened. The Romulan Scout Ship went into warp and then suddenly exploded destroying the ship and those onboard. Both teams on earth and the Enterprise watched the fiery display as the Romulan Scout Ship travelled at warp speed for half a second and then exploded, creating an beautiful image of bright white light streaking across space with a bright white round head leading strings of white streaks of parts of the ship and Romulans. Black Death and Fatality both let go a sigh, and could finally relax just a bit.  
"That was beautiful!" Fatality said.  
"That it sure was, and besides that it was fun! Lets do it again some other time!" Black Death said, as he couldn't contain his composure and openly showed that he was enjoying the moment.

Chapter 31.

Captain Picard started and continued on his way driving the automobile towards the rendezvous point with Admiral Hon Shu as he round the corner, a Police Cruiser pulled out from the corner store. Captain Picard didn't see the Police Cruiser on time. This resulted in the un-avoidable collision with the Police Cruiser, by crashing in to the driver side. There were no injuries sustained in their car as all of the occupants where strapped in by restraining belts. The car that Captain Picard was driving in was not damaged at all because of the tritanium construction. Unfortunately the Police Cruiser was very badly damaged, as the front of Captain Picards car was physically half way into the back seats of the Police Cruiser. Mr. Laforge with his enhanced vision because of his implants noticed that the Police Officer was very badly injured as blood was coming from both his nose and mouth. Captain Picard was the first out of the vehicle and Mr. Laforge went along to give assistance, both Mr. Davis and Dead Bolt maintained a perimeter. Unfortunately to their liking a crowd was starting to develop of onlookers.  
"Captain Picard, our situation has worsened, and if a news group comes it will seriously hamper with minimizing paradoxes with Black Arrow Troop Temporal Division." Dead Bolt said.  
"Understood Dead Bolt, but that man is badly injured because of actions and may die, that it self is a Temporal Paradox, we can not let him die." Captain Picard said.  
They both found that Police Officer was unconscious as Mr. Laforge did a scan on his condition.  
"He is just un-conscious sir." Mr. Laforge said.  
Dead Bolt took out her laser scalpel from her mini Starfleet Standard Issue med kit and applied it to popping the airbag, and then applied the bandages to the police officers wound. Just then more sirens were being heard in the near distance as they got nearer. Dead Bolt instinct was to disappear from the immediate location and relocate in another area to keep watch on what will happen. As the another two Police Cruisers approached, they came to the aid of their fellow police officer. Another Police Officer a black male approached Captain Picard, Mr. Laforge and Mr. Davis.  
"I am Jean Luc Picard, my vehicle; er I mean my car accidentally crashed into the Police Cruiser when I just turned into the street as he just pulled out as well. I am sorry that he is hurt. These are my associates, Mr. Laforge and Mr. Davis." Captain Picard said.  
"I am Police Constable Lt. Smith, I am grateful that you decided to remain at the accident scene. We had a recent string of car accidents where people where not staying at these accident scenes." "We used our first aid kit, he should be fine, and his cuts have been bandaged up." Mr. Laforge added.  
Then another siren came up to them, and saw it was an very old Ambulance. Just then another Police Officer came up to Lt. Smith.  
"Smith, Don is fine, and now conscious it seems that the accident should have been more serious injuries, but there are broken arms, ribs, just one or two bruises. He walked away from that lucky bastard. The big question is how come that their car is not damaged at all from the collision." Lt. Jones said.  
"Don't know, but it appears to be a Toyota Corolla, and they crumple up very easily, but not this one." Lt. Smith said.  
The ambulance attendant went over to Don, and after checking him out, helped him out of the Police Cruiser. Don refused to go into the ambulance, because he felt fine, just a little drowsy from the crash, but he is definitely fine. The ambulance attendant came over to Lt. Smith, and informed him that Don is refusing to get in to the ambulance to be taken to a hospital for a check up. Lt. Smith hollered back at Don to get into the Ambulance as an order. Don paused and looked at Smith and his partner Jones, and climbed into the Ambulance reluctantly.  
"We thank you for your assistance sirs. But unfortunately the law states that if your car hits a Police Cruiser, it's considered attempted murder and assault on an officer of the law. We have to take you in, but since you have been so helpful, we just want to know what exactly happened." Lt. Jones said.  
"Unfortunately we have to leave now, since the officer in question is now doing fine." Captain Picard said.  
"Unfortunately with that statement, we would have to be forced to arrest you. What ever you say will be used in a court of law." Lt. Smith said.  
He continued reading their rights as he motioned Lt. Jones to come over to put handcuffs on them. Captain Picard realized what they were and suggested to Mr. Davis and Mr. Laforge to co-operate, and made clear to Lt. Smith that they didn't want to cause any trouble, and that they were more interested in going home. Lt. Smith then suggested that since they have been co-operative in the beginning and up to now where they are presently arrested. That they will be going to the police station, and their car however will not be left in the scene or towed to the pound but also brought along to the police station. Before Captain Picard, Mr. Davis and Mr. Laforge was put in to the Police Cruiser. They where searched for weapons, or anything that may be proved to be dangerous. Captain Picard knew what danger than can be right now, since; he remembers his holo-deck experience with his fictional private investigator adventures. They were searched; Lt. Smith started to search Captain Picard first and found a bulge in his equipment belt and removed it as it turned out to be his phaser that was modified to look like a police special hand gun. At that point Lt. Jones orders another officer to keep an eye on Mr. Davis and Mr. Laforge. As he withdrew a tazer and had it ready to use it against Captain Picard. Lt. Smith continued to search and found a cell phone, and tricorder and nothing else. And then asked Captain Picard where he got this gun from. Captain Picard refuses to answer till he speaks to a lawyer. At that point he was put into the back of the Police Cruiser. It was Mr. Davis turn to be searched and he found the exact same thing as he did when he searched Captain Picard. He then searched Mr. Laforge and found no weapons that made him feel better, just a cell phone and another one of those fancy palm pilots. On their way to the Police Station no one said a word and at least they saw that their car was being towed along behind them following them to the Police Station. They were then processed at the Police Station. They were then separated to be interrogated by Lt. Smith and Lt. Jones. "Mr. Picard I can make this all end and have you on your way home in a few seconds, now all you have to tell me is where and why you had in your possession of a police fire arm. That is a very very serious offence, you are not a young man, you are at least in your fifties you should of all else know how sever this offence is. We also traced that these guns were assigned to two other fellow Police Constables that were found gunned down in the line of duty. I highly doubt that you and your friends had anything to do with it. So tell me where did you get those guns from?" Lt. Smith asked.  
Captain Picard at the sound of Mr. Picard echoing in his ear reminded the first time he had been standing in the ceremony at Starfleet Academy during his graduation as his mind slowly drifted to that time, he quickly snapped back to the present reality. He reminded himself that he is not able to give his rank and serial number for the most obvious reasons. He imagined that Mr. Davis and Mr. Laforge was going through the same thing.  
"Mr. Picard can you please answer your question so we all can get going home." Lt. Smith asked.  
"If I told you would never believe me any ways." Captain Picard said.  
"Try me." Lt. Smith said, as he gave a nice smile.  
"Before I begin, where are my partners?" Captain Picard asked.  
"The one who calls himself Mr. Davis is being held in the holding cell. Lt. Jones is interviewing Mr. Laforge." Lt. Smith said.  
Captain Picard realized that if he told him the truth he would not believe him, and if indicates that he used to be a cop himself, then it would make sense but how would he be able to prove that. He then thought to himself that if he admitted in killing a police officer or attacking one in taking the gun then he would be much more trouble himself. Then perhaps the most unbelievable may work. Captain Picard decided what he would do.  
"Before I continue I would like to see the Chief of Police in person before I speak to you. All I can give you right now is that my rank is Captain and nothing more till I speak to your Police Chief in person." Captain Picard said.  
With that he sat down, and folded his arms on his table and waited for Lt. Smith's response.  
Captain Picard I assume that is your correct title. What are you a Captain of? Tell me and I will relay the information on to the Chief." Lt. Smith said.  
Captain Picard realized that this Lt. Smith didn't do a background check on who he is yet, or hasn't got one yet. Perhaps they couldn't do a background check since they were unsure of whom they are, since they are not carrying any form of identification on them. The only thing that can identify them are within the remaining tricorders. He was more afraid of them using the cell phone and then contacting the Enterprise, and they don't know how he is going to explain that one if they ever did. He was more concerned about the safety of his officers and that hopefully they don't try to use the phasers. He had to take control of the situation and be assertive.  
"Lt. you really don't know who I am. If I told you any more than that of what you already know of me, I will be breaking my oath." Captain Picard said.  
"Then tell me who you are Captain. It's all that simple." Lt. Smith said.  
"You are out of rank mister. Is that how would you address an senior officer." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard hoped he can bluff his way through just as how Riker bluffs in his poker games during poker night on board the Enterprise D.  
"My senior officer; that is a new one. Mr. Picard. We don't have any identification on you; your prints are not even in our records." "As I said before Lt. the Chief Of Police knows who I am. Do you want to be reprimanded?" Captain Picard said.  
"Tell me where you obtained those weapons from and I will inform the Chief to come here. It's that simple." Lt. Smith said.  
"I am not going to say another word till I see the Chief Of Police or my lawyer." Captain Picard said.  
At that moment Lt. Smith was about hit Captain Picard with a backhanded slap, then stopped, just as Captain Picard informed him he was about to hit an senior officer.

Mr. Laforge was not doing better, since he was a minority, he was being treated much more harshly then Captain Picard. He believes that he detected a tone of racial racism.  
"Okay nigger, tell me where you got that gun from, and what were you and your friends planning to use it for?" Lt. Jones asked.  
"I am not answering any of your questions till I have a lawyer beside me." Mr. Laforge said.  
He remembered how he enjoyed the adventures of Sherlock Holmes with Data on the Holodeck and took that experience to realize what he has to stay alive, and to be in control of the situation. He wondered what Odo would think of how his treatment would be by this so called police constable. "I understand that you and your friends just want to go home and rest. Had a busy tiring day I assume. Just tell me where you guys got those guns from and you can be on your way home." Lt. Jones said.  
Mr. Laforge just stared at him, giving him no response to Lt. Jones question.  
"Look we don't have all day; after all we all want to go home as well. Just tell me where you boys picked up those guns and then we can all call it a day and go home. Or we can do it the hard way." Lt. Jones said.  
He threw down a large transparent bag that had some kind of white powdered substance in it.  
"You are different from your friends, a little more fortunate because you are talking to me. Both your elderly gentlemen friend there and the red neck are in the holding cell. But for you if you tell us where they got those guns from, we can forget about this." Lt. Jones said, as he points to the white substance.  
Mr. Laforge had no idea what Lt. Jones was talking about, and why he was pointing to the large bag with the white powdered substance. Again Mr. Laforge didn't say anything in reply to Lt. Jones.  
"Still won't talk eh. How is this, if you are not going to tell me where your friends got their guns from and where you were heading, I am going to nail your ass for all its worth. As I said before we can do this the hardway or the easy way. All I have to do is charge you with illegal possession with the purpose of trafficking illegal banned narcotic substances." Lt. Jones said.  
"That is not mine, and I don't even know what that is, so how can I be charged with something I don't even know about and something that is not even mine!" Mr. Laforge said.  
"That is very funny Mr. Laforge, didn't think a nigger was able to speak English so well. I like your sense of humour. You claim that you don't even know what this narcotic is. I believe its cocaine, it's like telling me nigger that you don't even know that you are black." Lt. Jones said.  
Mr. Laforge didn't find his situation amusing at all, and wondered how this Lt. Jones is finding this situation amusing. He wondered what Captain Picard is trying to do or saying to the other police constable. He knew that Mr. Davis should be alright since he has good standing with hand to hand combat. He was also trained personally by Mr. Worf back on the Enterprise D, to be one of his security officers that he hand picked. But he also wondered where Dead Bolt went to as well. And wondered if she her self got captured or escaped and is forming an escape plan on board the Enterprise to get them out.  
"I won't say any more till I speak to a lawyer." Mr. Laforge said.  
"I find ways to motivate you to talk nigger." Lt. Jones said.  
At that instant, Lt. Jones struck Mr. Laforge left cheek with the back of his hand. And Mr. Laforge yelped back the pain and stared angrily at Lt. Jones.  
"You are not allowed to assault me." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Why not? They won't be able to tell the difference since you and your friends came back from a car accident." Lt. Jones said.  
He hit Mr. Laforge again this time on the right cheek.  
"Now talk nigger!" Lt. Jones said.  
Mr. Laforge endured the torture that the Romulans once put him through and wondered how an police force be so intimidating. Mr. Davis stay in the holding cell was quite uneventful he realized that he couldn't escape since there were just too many Police Constables in the vicinity to recapture him again. His plan now was to escape contact the Enterprise and beam out in less then five seconds. Only if he had has communicator. Unknown to any of their knowledge Dead Bolt has already contacted the Enterprise and instructed Dr. Crusher to create ID's for each containing rank, and assignment and reported to directly of the Chief Of Police. That made sense for Dead Bolt as she had to do that when she was a constable on detached duty before she joined the Black Arrow Troop. Now she had to find a way to get to them before it was too late or some how rescue them before they were moved again. Of course she knew that they could be beamed out as a last resort, but that would create a paradox that the Temporal Division have to fix. And the Black Arrow Troop has a pride so engrained into them, that they start and finish everything correctly, any mission no matter how difficult or easy it is. No others will be needed to be called in to clean up after them. She later beamed back up on to the Enterprise to be changed into a Toronto Police Uniform so she can rescue them. Before she beams back down, she takes a few mins looking over the library information about the force. She takes one final glance at herself to make sure everything is correct; as she wore a light blue police standard long sleeve field shirt, and made sure that she had a police hand gun, a baton, bullet proof vest that she had to be wearing. It felt comfortable and was happy that they don't have to wear something like this every day. Spit and shined up her black leather shoes and made sure her black pants with a red line running down the side of the pants in the middle were nice and sharp. The final touch to complete the uniform was the all important black hat, with a red collar going around it and a police badge on the hat facing forwards and in the middle. She then stood on the transporter pad and waited for herself to be beamed down.  
Captain Picard felt relieved as Lt. Smith had to leave to use the washroom. Captain Picard tried to open the door from the interrogation room, but failed to succeed since the door must be locked from the inside or outside with a key. He sat back down on his chair and faced the door as he waited for Lt. Smith to come back. Lt. Smith came back alright, and it seems that he was now in bad mood, as he came in he slammed the door very hard. "Look old man, I have been very patient with you. Now tell me where the fuck you got those guns from, and how you got them. I am already late for breakfast with my family." Lt. Smith said.  
"As I said before, I will tell you and the Police Chief everything when he gets here. Other than that, I can sit and wait till he arrives. It seems though you are the one that is running behind schedule." Captain Picard said.  
Lt. Smith enraged by his already delayed breakfast with his family, slapped Captain Picard in the cheek, and reminded him that they were in an accident, and that injury on the cheek would be taken as coming from the accident. Just about when Lt. Smith about to slap Captain Picard again, the interrogation door flew open. "Lt! what the hell are you think you are doing? Captain Morris, please restrain and put your Lt. Smith and Lt. Jones in a separate holding cell. Arrest them and charge them in assaulting and senior officer in an interrogation room, being an unruly officer." Chief Fontano said.  
As this was said two Police Officers first hesitated and then came forward with hand cuffs and put them on Lt. Smith. Chief Fontano asked the nurse on duty to come take a look at Captain Picard and to make sure that he was okay and offered his hand.  
"Chief Fontano, I am Captain Picard." "Captain I am sorry for your mistreatment. I was unaware that you have finished your mission so early in containing the terrorist plot at the Nuclear Pickering station.  
Lt. Smith mouth dropped as he listened in before he was taken away, and knew that he was going to be definitely being reprimanded for this at least and jail time, and that was the least of his worries. His last thought as he was being led away, was that they were actually telling the truth and nothing can save their lives now not even if they dealt with the Devil. Then Lt. Jones realized he is now in the ride of his life, if they ever found out that most of his cases involved planting of fake evidence to break down those in the interrogation room. For Captain Picard, Chief Fontano brought with him some coffee and some pastry, he was accompanied by another Police Officer this time and he recognized her right away as Dead Bolt. Behind her he could see Mr. Laforge and Mr. Davis, but Mr. Laforge looks like a little more bruised. "I must apologize for the treatment of your officers. I am sorry that they we didn't train ours better when it came down to politeness in asking questions. I just don't understand why that they didn't believe what you told them." Chief Fontano said.  
"Its mostly our fault that we didn't carry any ID, but that is the way it is with our department. Besides that is okay, they were just trying to do their jobs." Captain Picard said.  
"Their job is in jeopardy doubt that they will be able to find a job working at the dump, if lucky they only get house arrest if not behind bars for a couple of years. Their lives of course will be in jeopardy but we will try to keep them out of harms way. Since convicts I have heard don't take it easy with cops that are locked up with them as well, even though it may have been ex cops." He then smiles at Lt. Smith and Lt. Jones.  
"What else can I do for you gentlemen today?" Chief Fontano asked.  
"We just want to get to our car and head home. It's been a very busy day." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Not a problem, I will take care of the rest of the situation here. June here will be an escort for you, if you don't mind if she comes along? It was not my idea but she insisted that she escorted you." Chief Fontano asked?

"No, it's not a problem at all sir." Captain Picard said.  
With that said, they were lead to their car, and Dead Bolt chose to drive. As they left the Police Stations parking lot, they quickly returned back onboard the Enterprise, and have Dr. Crusher take a look at Mr. Laforge and Captain Picard's injuries. Chapter 32.

"Where did you find this place, its beautiful and so tranquil, there is no one here? Normally on days like this on other beaches and private ones there will still be people jammed packed on the beach, but not on this one as I can see here. Didn't you say that you have something to discuss more deeply about?" Michelle asked.  
"Before I begin tell you, I was just considering by calling you by your real name, because that is the real you." Hon Shu asked. "Well only if you are good, just joking, of course you can call me by real name." Michelle said. "Well I found this beach really by accident, as you can notice as we got here, that this is definitely a ghost town. The town's population is 0. This place is called Duncrief, and eventually the sub-urban sprawl from London will reach this area. But today and perhaps a few more decades we can enjoy this on our own. No one knows about this beach as it is hidden from the roads behind the rows of houses hidden by the large brush." Hon Shu said. "Well it's definitely beautiful, it's nice to sit on a natural beach watching the sun set. A beach that actually is natural and does not have any garbage on it." Michelle said. "There are some things I would like to talk to you about Michelle, and I don't have much time to talk to you about it. Cause I will be leaving soon." Hon Shu said.  
"I don't understand what you are saying Hon Shu, where are you heading too? Finally moving out on your own from your parents' house to become a man?" Michelle asked.  
"It's really hard to explain, but you are smart beautiful women, with a huge future in front of her. I think you would understand what I am about to tell you." Hon Shu said.  
"Well go ahead and spit it out." Michelle said. "I am from the future, 429 years in the future, the year 2432. I am basically the same Hon Shu you have known for the 20 years of our friendship, even though we have re-constituted our friendship in this time period for about a year. I am maybe fitter, healthier, wiser, quicker and smarter than I used to be, but it's just the really same old me." Hon Shu said.  
"Right Hon Shu, you from the future! That's a really good one, so what you do in the future? Some kind of time traveller trying to change history for profit, or some computer geek? Michelle asked as she giggled.  
Hon Shu shifted a little towards Michelle as he held her hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Yes I still am a computer geek, but I also serve the fleet. I am highest ranking officer in the fleet. My rank is a 5 star Senior Fleet Admiral of Starfleet." Hon Shu said. "You are watching too much Star Trek. Look Hon Shu, you don't have to impress me, I know who you are, and how you were brought up. Mama's kid Ju-no!" Michelle said.  
"Let me explain, yes the future is almost exactly how the TV show Star Trek and its spin offs are. After Eugenics War or what you would consider as World War 3, Earth as you know it was thrown into a post nuclear era. We tried establishing new governments, but none of them worked, or that we knew the same thing would happen again. So the governments rose up and threw out all the old ideas and adopted the vision of Gene Roddenberry's future. We chose to adopt the prime directive, Starfleet's rules and regulations, and the United Federation Of Planets idea. The United Federation Of Planets came after first contact with the Vulcans with the flight of the Phoenix. This stabilized the governments to form one total government identity, not like what the United Nations were. It started to improve the standard of life of what at the time the dwindling population of humans." Hon Shu said. "Well that is pretty nice of what you think of the future. But you definitely not from the future, you are definitely influenced by Star Trek." Michelle said.  
Hon Shu was not getting frustrated fortunately he had his tricorder, phaser and communicator.  
"Well Michelle there are a few ways that I can demonstrated that I am from the future." Hon Shu said. "Ja-mon then, Ja-mon!" Michelle said.  
Michelle couldn't wait to see how Hon Shu was going to make a fool of himself. Hon Shu takes out his communicator.  
"See here is a sub-space communicator, which allows me to communicate to my ship above." Hon Shu said.  
"Oh ya, a cell phone, that is really futuristic!" Michelle laughed.  
Hon Shu a little flustered put down his communicator, and took out his tricorder. "Michelle here is a tricorder that I can read information, program, access the inter-network, scan a person's health signs and etc! I doubt you have or anyone has seen one of these!" Hon Shu said.  
"Hon Shu, you are certainly amazing, obviously that is just a dressy palm pilot thingy! That isn't something new; we already have that here in our time. You silly!" Michelle said. Hon Shu continues and takes out his phaser designed to look like a police special hand gun, and shows it to Michelle making sure it was not pointing at either person. "This is one of our defensive weapons that we use to defend ourselves. It's really the last piece of equipment I have on me. Its called a phaser, its designed to look like a gun. But it really isn't a gun." Hon Shu said. He then pointed at a pile of rocks and squeezed the trigger as a red beam emerging from the barrel of the gun lashed out straight as a beam towards the rocks, as the rocks glowed red for a few seconds and then disappeared leaving a smoking flat crater behind.  
"That is what I have not seen before. That was really a neat magic trick!" Michelle says. Then all of the sudden Captain Picard, Mr. Laforge and Mr. Davis beam onto the beach right in front of them. Captain Picard was the first to talk as the blue transporter matrix faded away as they re-materialized. Michelle screamed as she saw them appear in front of her eyes, just out of no where because she knew this time it was not a magic trick. Mr. Davis and Mr. Laforge took up position beside Admiral Hon Shu, just as another five Security Officers beam down and assumed a defensive perimeter around the Admiral and others.  
"Are you okay Admiral?" Captain Picard "I am fine Captain, thank you for your concern. How did you Captain know I was here?" Hon Shu asked "Dr. Crusher who is on board the Enterprise monitored a phaser discharge in this area. We were beamed directly here, and I asked for additional security personnel support. We were concerned that your life may have been in danger Admiral." Captain Picard said. "Well then why didn't you have the Enterprise beam us up? Rather than having to wait for the Calvary coming down here. Then interrupting my business?" Hon Shu asked? "I understand that you are frustrated about our actions Admiral, but in all intended purpose we were more concerned about your safety." Captain Picard said. "Anyways, gentlemen, I would like you to meet Michelle." Hon Shu said.  
He did the introductions as Michelle was still in kind of shock of what has happened. "Captain we should return to the Enterprise. The defence perimeter is not safe here." Mr. Davis said. "We will remain here Admiral and continue to safe guard the perimeter; you and the Captain please beam up first. The security detail and I will beam up after" Mr. Davis said.  
Admiral Hon Shu nodded in agreement. "Michelle you will feel a slight tingling sensation, but it will be over quickly as we are beamed up to the Enterprise." Hon Shu said.  
"They just called you Admiral." Michelle said. That was the last word she said as they were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

Chapter 33.

Captain Picard, Admiral Hon Shu, and Commander Laforge and a security officer step off the transporter pad. "Ensign can you have a family suite setup for myself and my guest here. We will be staying in the same room. Please have all my items moved there. I will be heading with our guest to sick bay." Captain Picard led the way as he went directly to the Bridge, as Admiral Hon Shu went to the sick bay, as he still noticed Michelle was very confused, and may need medical attention. Mr. Laforge went back to Engineering and to check up on the system before they made the trip home. Dr. Crusher made fast work of Michelle and found out she was in great physical shape, and healthy for her age, weight, and diet. She was surprised to find out that diets were a fad during this time, and entered it into the medical journal. On the way back to Hon Shu's new quarters, as they entered. That was the first time she spoke since they got on the ship. Confused and utterly lost, and thinking is this just a dream, she pinched herself and felt a sharp pain in her arm. Now frightened, she does not know what to do but to trust this person."Hon Shu, you are an Admiral? So what you said it is true?" "Yes it is. Everything I have told you is true. This may sound very weird, but you are the only person that I have never told a single white lie to. I just don't know why or understand how." Hon Shu said. "Michelle you I are going to have a different life now, its up to you decide of what you want to do. My heart wants you to stay with me, but my mind is telling me not to force you." Hon Shu said.  
"You cant force me to do anything." Michelle replied. "I know I don't, and I don't want to force you. All I want is a chance of a life time to be with you. I know you are not ready to be committed, so don't be committed and enjoy the great times of the future." Hon Shu said. "What I have saw so far really intrigues me and excites me about the possibilities. Can I bring Rebel with me and say good bye to my parents?" Michelle said. "That wont be a problem, I'll give you a pin communicator just tap it and you will reach me." Hon Shu said. Hon Shu escorted her to the transporter room, and watched her de-materialize. As Hon Shu passed by Counsellor Troi's quarters on the way to the Bridge, Counsellor Troi felt a very strong emotion coming from him. Something she can describe with chocolate bliss.

34.

"Incoming message sir! Its on a secure channel, Captains eyes only. Priority One Channel." Lt. Commander Josh said.  
"In my ready room." Mr. Worf said. He was curious who it maybe and hoped to be either Captain Picard or Admiral Hon Shu. He smirked as he thought about Admiral Hon Shu as he walked to his ready room. He took the message on his view screen in his ready room. As he pressed the received button, a young man appeared on the screen. "I am Lt. Daniels of Section 31 Captain Worf. I bring good and bad news to you. First the good news. Admiral Hon Shu and Captain Picard has successfully completed their mission and are on their way home very soon and will be rendezvousing with you at DS9. That is the good news. The bad news Captain Worf. The latest intelligence which resulted in the capture of the U.S.S. Premonition a high price to pay to gather the intelligence that I am about to present to you. Captain Worf, you are a highly intelligent warrior, with integrity and honour. I am pleased that Starfleet was able to persuade you in this last endeavour in temporarily leaving your post as Ambassador to Q'nos. Captain Picard is a fine Starfleet Officer, in his own right he is a warrior but not as strong as you think he is. Captain Picard is more of a diplomat now, but don't count him out he is still full of surprises. Team up with Admiral Hon Shu; he is a true warrior and diplomat." Lt. Daniels said.  
"The intelligence report Lt.?" Mr. Worf asked. The intelligence reports indicate that Captain Kirk which is still a Borg is not a Borg in the sense as we know it. He is not influenced by the Borg that we engaged at Wolf 359. This Borg Hive is created by some alien faction bent towards destroying the Federation with any means." Lt. Daniels said. "Wait for a second there, Lt. Daniels. We found out disturbing news from a near encounter with Kirk." Mr. Worf said. He then explained what Mr. Brigs has informed him, and the destruction of theYangtze River. "Mr. Worf it seems that the Romulan's Tal Shiar have a hidden agenda. No one in the Romulan Senate knows about this, since we have all of them bugged. They have amassed a large number of ships totalling approximately two hundred and fifty ships and growing. We predict that they now have the power able to defeat Starfleet!" Lt. Daniels said.  
"I understand, I am already on my way to DS9." Mr. Worf said. "You have influence in the Klingon Empire, would you be able to muster more ships in the defence of the Federation." Lt. Daniels asked.  
"It would be an honour to fight and die in combat its every Klingon warriors dream." Mr. Worf replied.  
"Good Luck Captain." Lt. Daniels said.

Chapter 35.

Being Captain of a Starship does have its perks from time to time. Since the completion of the mission Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge obtained the Admiral's permission, to tour this city of Toronto and collect some artifacts. And perhaps gain the some a little more knowledge of understanding the Admiral. Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge once again find them selves in the familiar surroundings of the park where they were before as they started the previous mission and in what the Admiral Hon Shu called a Hummer, a large multi terrain vehicle that is very popular at the time, since its size, strength, and its cargo hanger. Mr. Laforge and his engineering made a few minor adjustments to the Hummer, and adding the trademark symbol besides its name. It appears in a platinum color as H2TM on the lift of the cargo hanger. With out danger of being detected now since the mission is completed, they were able to beam the vehicle down instead of taking a transport ship down. The vehicle allowed them to drive in the dark with out the assistance of lights. They drove out of the wooded area and on to the main road and headed south undetected just as dawn broke.  
"Captain, if we head in a direction of south west, we should be able get a glimpse of the famous Toronto Zoo." Mr. Laforge said. "How can we be sure, remember the maps and boundaries changed after 2050, and that is the only map we have available to us." Captain Picard said.  
"You are correct Captain, the maps boundaries has changed for the city when it absorbed the cities in the West going as far as the City of Mississauga and as far East of Oshawa and as far North to the City of Barrie. This created the first Megatropolis and the first City Province in Canada." Mr. Laforge said.  
"You are correct, according to this map that the Admiral provided, it still contains the same topographical features. Do you think we have time for the Zoo, Mr. Laforge?" Captain Picard asked?  
"Unfortunately we don't have that much time sir. It would take at least seven hours I calculate to see all the animals, plus we would be extremely tired afterwards. I know that the Zoo is the 5th largest in the world and 2nd largest in the Continental North America during this time period. According to the PADD the Toronto Zoo is home to more than five thousand animals representing just over four hundred species, which are kept in their surroundings in this era. This also provided the template for our Zoo's." Mr. Laforge said.  
"It's unique in away how just the little things like this has effected the way how the future is. Perhaps we would be able to do a full detailed scan and recreate it in the Holodeck for us to explore and the rest of the crew to do so?" Captain Picard said.  
"It certainly will be the best thing to do at night." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Make it so." Captain Picard said.  
As they continued to head south, Mr. Laforge and Captain Picard wanted to get out and stretch their legs but was not to sure where to do so, and to make the situation a little more difficult Mr. Laforge had to pick up some flowers for his girlfriend. He was able to locate a suitable place to do so on his PADD. He found the Toronto Botanical Garden the best suitable place. It was located in what is called the old City Of Scarborough. They had an interesting time in arriving to the area as they decided to follow street names on the map instead of using the directional arrows. When they arrived there they were not many parking spaces. And with the Hummer that they were in, it was harder to find a space. As Mr. Laforge had implanted eyes he was able to see a little farther than normal people. Mr. Laforge found a parking space but it was on the other side of the island. He also indicated to Captain Picard that there was a car racing to get to the parking space first. Captain Picard hesitated for a second, and drove the Hummer over the island and parked into the parking space. Just as the other car got right in front of the parking space and just about to turn in. The driver just smiled and shook his head as his other passengers looked on and sped off looking for another parking space. Captain Picard had his hand on his phaser and so was Mr. Laforge just in case there was trouble coming from this man and his friends.  
"Mr. Laforge remembers to activate the security features to this vehicle that you have implanted, and remember where we parked." Captain Picard said.  
They walked along the park, the streams the flowers and took in the beautiful site. It was early morning still and before Mr. Laforge was able to head to over to the Toronto Botanical Gardens and pick up flowers. Captain Picard suggested it would be a good idea that this park which is called Edwards Garden be very charming and refreshing. Edwards Gardens, a picturesque landscape is a hidden gem in the city. It has turned into the city's most elegant floral displays and rock gardens, Mr. Laforge and Captain Picard noticed a lot of wedding parties and suddenly realized; which may be why so many weddings as are photographed here. Wooden arch bridges, a waterwheel, fountains and gazebos add to the charm of the gardens and pictures that are taken here, along with the ducks and the rare birds in the background.

Chapter 36.  
"Hey Joe, there is that Hummer, nice isn't?" Mark said.  
"Yeah it looks beautiful, its one of those new ones that the locks that don't work properly, which could be popped open with a wedge, crow bar and magnet to short out the electronics." Joe said.  
"Quit talking and lets get to work the paint is barely dry." Mark said.  
As they approached the Hummer and began to touch an alarm sounded off with a long up and down toned wails. "Shut it up!" Joe said.  
In a second and flick of Marks wrist the siren died gave them and idea thinking that the alarm has been disabled, but they were wrong as it was now replaced with a stern voice.  
"Please stand back away from the vehicle!" The Hummer said.  
Mark continued to put the wedge into the window as Joe kept watch.  
"Mark, this thing talks! Cool!" Joe said.  
"Cease your actions and stand back away from the vehicle! This is your final warning!" The Hummer said.  
"Oh shut up!" Mark said.  
All of a sudden Mark and Joe ceased their actions as a red beam emitting from the Hummer stabbed into them sending them to the ground stunning them.

Chapter 37.

Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge found the two men laying there beside their Hummer. "Are they dead Mr. Laforge?" Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge took out his tricorder and took some readings.  
"Interesting, car thieves. They are fine, just unconscious, done in by a heavy stun setting from the mini phaser array on each side of the Hummer." Mr. Laforge said.  
They climbed into the Hummer and drove off and continued on their way to the next destination in this great city.  
"Where too Captain? I have been two places already of my choice." Mr. Laforge said.  
"There are many places that I would really like to go to, like the fabulous towns of the different cultures that live in this city, like Little India, the 4 China Towns, Gay Village. Their Gay Village is actually the start of human understanding, compassion, and tolerance. And it started right here in this city, and this country. Just imagine that with this little progress we have a higher understanding, and tolerance with the many different species we interact every day in the Federation and those that we meet. Unfortunately those places are so spread apart and will take along time. It would be better if we are able to go to places where we are actually able to pick up some artifacts." Captain Picard said.  
"It is definitely strange and different here, even though this is earth. I am now getting to understand the Admiral just a little more and how people live in this era." Mr. Laforge said.  
"It is different here, even though with all the technology and advances they have made in this era. Humans in this age still were able to find ways in killing themselves." Captain Picard said.  
"Captain if I may, I have located a place that may be of interest to you and me. And I think I may have just found a place. It's called The Ontario Science Centre." Mr. Laforge said.  
"What information do you have of this place, are we able to get artifacts?" Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge explained to Captain Picard how they would enjoy the Ontario Science Centre. More of a museum of science for those from the 24th Century. This centre has fascinated many visitors, mainly students, with the wonders of science and technology. Captain Picard laughs as Mr. Laforge informed him of the hair-raising electrical ball.  
And continued with the information where lasers are used burning through wood and flowers shattering into icy shards.  
With more than 800 exhibits and 13 exhibition halls it will take a while if they only decided to limit the experience and split things up. Its Space, Sport, the Human Body, exhibits are there and visual demonstration of the OMNIMAX movie theatre and the Information Highway are a few of the in-depth exhibits worth exploring. He also explains that it has a catchy phrase of: "To delight, inform and challenge visitors through engaging and thought-provoking experiences in science and technology." "We might be able to use some help from Dr. Crusher. She might be very interested in visiting the Human Body exhibit." Mr. Laforge said.  
"That is a good idea, Mr. Laforge." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard flips open his cell phone to contact the Enterprise.  
"Enterprise here." Mr. Davis said.  
"Captain Picard here, can you patch me through Dr. Crusher." Captain Picard said.  
"Captain I need your counter sign per your orders before I continue any communications with you." Mr. Davis said.  
"Understood. Here is the counter sign. "Back Bacon and Maple Syrup with Green Eggs."" Captain Picard said.  
"Confirmed Captain please continues." Mr. Davis said.  
"Very prudent Mr. Davis about checking the counter sign." Captain Picard said.  
"I am patching you to Dr. Crusher now." Mr. Davis said.  
"Crusher here." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Beverly, Picard here, I am down here in a history laden city called Toronto. The City Of Light Declared by the late Pope Jean Lazarus II in the late 21st Century." Captain Picard said.  
"You know I am not like an archeologist like you Jean-Luc. It will not increase my knowledge like it does to you." Dr. Crusher said.  
"Well we were about to enter some kind of Science Museum, well to us it will be a science museum. We thought it would be a pretty interesting to see how things developed into what we have now. They do have an exhibition of the Human Body you might be interested in seeing." Captain Picard said.  
"I would really like to do that but I am tied up here. I do have an idea though; I am going to send April the Emergency Medical Hologram with her portable holomatrix, it might increase her knowledge about the Human Body and improve her bed side manner. I'll be sending her down in a few minutes. Crusher out." Dr. Crusher said.  
In a few seconds later EMH April re-materializes standing beside the Hummer. April is a modeled after the historical model and images of the late Florence Nightingale.  
"Good that you are able to join us April." Captain Picard said.  
"It's good that you are here April." Mr. Laforge said.  
"I am delighted to be here, I am hoping that I am able to expand my programming just like Emergency Medical Hologram AK-1 when he was on board the Voyager. I thought it would be beneficial to look at the antiquated and obsolete designed computers that display the Human Body." April said.  
As they approached the entrance Captain Picard handed out money to both April and Mr. Laforge. At first when April received the money she didn't know what to make of it and what to do with it.  
"Ah currency. A means of exchanging goods for the services provided by an employer or in this case a service provider." April said.  
They approached the ticket booth, with Captain Picard leading the way, and with Mr. Laforge following right behind. At first April had no idea what was really going on. Only that she had items that she is able to use for exchanging goods for the services provided. She just followed what Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge did before her in purchasing the tickets. And as they continued on their way after purchasing the tickets. She realized that she has grown just a little more with each new experience. Who would have thought that Emergency Medical Hologram AK-6 is able to purchase services with strange currency that is multi-colored? She has heard about gold pressed latinum, beads, crystals and gold. But nothing like this paper that she was holding with this currency, as it is definitely clear why would such a society would used this kind of currency since it has a limited life span, and would have to be replaced. April came to a conclusion realizing that paper currency is an un-renewable resource and thus obsolete. Captain Picard suggested that each separate to go towards their desired exhibits and to meet back here at the entrance in 2 hours.

Chapter 38.

Captain Picard went straight for the Space Exploration Exhibition section. He himself knows much about the historic Apollo Space Flights, the first manned landing on Mars. He was very interested to see how they simulated a rocket chair to navigate on the Moon since their environmental suites allowed them to do that without a chair. When he arrived and examined the chair, and looked at its mock up and fake fabricated controls, he smiled to himself as how humans of this era perceived to fly in space by themselves with out a shuttle or vessel of any kind for short distances. He knew immediately that this type of design wouldn't work, since it would need to carry so much fuel. The amount it can carry will not be enough, and the engines themselves will not sustain or give enough thrust. It was a good idea though. He later decided to see how humans perceived how they would successfully launch an expedition to Mars and then join the mock expedition to Mars itself. He found it very amusing as they were traveling in a rocket based on solid fuel, and got there in a few minutes. He assumed that this was their idea of warp speed. He even knew that by the history books that the first four ships that were sent out to Mars in starting in 2010 crashed killing all onboard, and only the fifth one after World War III in 2098 was able to land successfully and started to pave the way for Mars Colonization in 2108. He only had to time to use an antiquated computer which he found amusing to send a space probe to a fictional planet. There was one exhibition that he did find amusing was the one with the metallic ball that he found himself wander into. He saw youngsters and other put their hands on the metallic ball, and their hairs stood up on their ends. The thought of himself touching that ball now is quite amusing since he barely has any hair left. He decided to leave a little early to go look at a souvenir store to pick up some artifacts and meet back at the designated entrance in a 10 minutes.  
Geordie even though he was very interested as just as much as Captain Picard in the Space Exploration Exhibition, but found himself drawn to more of an Engineering type of calling he was more interested to learn how humans of this era make an entire bridge bounce in able to save it from destruction from high winds, geological instability or what this era will simply call earthquakes, and solve the puzzle of perpetual motion. Mr. Laforge being an Engineer in nature and always like challenges didn't find this one challenging at all since the main propulsion system for most starships is capable of faster-than-light travel. The core of the warp drive uses to control the annihilation of matter and antimatter. This controlled explosion is what generates the tremendous power required to warp space and travel faster than light. The warp drive was invented in 2063 by noted scientist Zefram Cochrane. He was suddenly asked by one of the Exhibitionists to explain what perpetual motion was about. Mr. Laforge was given the floor space and his time.  
"I am Mr. Laforge; I am a Warp Drive Propulsion Specialist and Chief Engineer on board the U.S.S. Enterprise." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Welcome to the Ontario Science Centre, I hope you would be able to enlighten us with your knowledge about the Nuclear Aircraft Carrier." The Professor said.  
"Certainly! The Warp drive is the most interesting of all of a Star Ships technological wonders, and it is the most controversial. The principle behind it is quite simple actually. Anti-matter is the life blood of all Starfleet ships with a warp core which carry with them fuel in the form of deuterium and anti-deuterium. Deuterium is an isotope of hydrogen, containing one proton and one electron, but also one neutron. Anti-deuterium, therefore, contains one anti-proton, one positron, and one anti-neutron. The anti-deuterium, usually is just called anti-matter, is stored in magnetic containers, which use magnetic fields to keep the atoms moving in a circle without ever touching the walls of the container. These storage chambers are connected to one end of the Matter/Anti-Matter Reaction Assembly, or MARA. At the other end of the MARA - usually the top or front, depending on the orientation - is the deuterium tank, which stores the deuterium in a really big cylinder metal tank, Matter and anti-matter are both pumped into the MARA at both ends at exactly the same rate, and the stream is controlled by magnetic fields to guide the particles into the Reaction Chamber, that big round thing in main engineering. Inside the Reaction Chamber sits the dilithium crystal, a fictional invention of the producers. Dilithium is special because it's crystal structure is just the right size and shape to channel the flying particles of matter and anti-matter to hit each other head on. It is also the only material known to Federation science that does not interact with anti-matter. When the matter and anti-matter hit each other, they cease to exist, and produce pure energy in the form of plasma. This plasma is then channeled out into the tubes behind the warp core to the Electro-Plasma System (EPS) and to the warp nacelles." Mr. Laforge said.  
There was a sudden quietness around him; even the Professor was astounded in what he had just heard. Mr. Laforge suddenly pictured himself in front of the Captain in his ready room being lectured about the rules of interacting in another time, and polluting the time line. He was about to leave just as the Professor spoke again.  
"That was very informative, what school did you go to? I didn't have any information on that type of perpetual motion. Since Physicists indicated that there is no solution for it." The Professor said.  
"Its common knowledge for those inside and outside of the Academy." Mr. Laforge indicated.  
The Professor stomps away.  
"I know when I am being mocked at." The Professor said.  
Mr. Laforge just shrugged his shoulders and decided to skip the rest of the exhibits and go look for Captain Picard before he gets into any other trouble.

Chapter 40.  
April arrived at the Exhibit of the Human Body. She does not really understand why she is now here. Since everything is so general knowledge to her. With the help of her programming of course. The exhibit showed the inner workings of each body part inside a person. She found information about how the lungs and heart work, why the bones move and how they move, and how the body creates cells to aid in growth, and how the human body fights sickness and diseases. She was more interested in the showcase of how the advancements in this era in genetic engineering even though its foundations and theories are now obsolete. She recalls the genetic engineering that the Klingons did to themselves as when they had ridges on their forehead and slowly disappeared through generations. As time went by they felt that the ridges made them much more fierce warriors and by genetic engineering the Klingons were able to don their ridges again. The rest of the hall showcases the medical technology and the challenges and issues associated with them. April found this extremely barbaric as she finds out that humans of this era is cutting up people to solve their heart or gull bladders. She knows that for a proven fact you don't continue to hurt and cut people up to help them heal. There are pills now that help you dissolve your gull bladders or to regulate your heart beats. And not using knives to cut people up to do so. At this particular junction of the exhibit, a female doctor was using a life size human describing the insides and which part of the body does what.  
"You there, in the back row; no need to be shy, come up closer. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.  
"I am Emergency Medical Hologram AK-6, I mean April." April said.  
"Nice to meet you April, do you know where the lung is? If you do, could you show it to me?" The Doctor asked.  
"Sure I' wont mind Doctor. Just give me a second." April said.  
April thought the inquiry was strange, but yet her program was made to follow Doctors instructions. April adjusted her hollow matrix to let it change slowly from her present form to a form where she is able to show the doctor where a lung would be placed. As she clothes started to fade away, and then her nude self, and then finally to the flesh parts of the body, revealing inside the heart, the stomach, and especially how her brain was now showing. The people in the audience were terrified, and started to scream and run at this sight. Someone in the audience threw something at her and went right through her. Making them think this was some sort of ghost. April realizing something went wrong did an emergency beam out when there was no one left in the room.  
At the gift shop, Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge just finished purchasing items to bring back to the ship with their artifacts such as Movies of the Exhibits on the DVD, and Mr. Laforge purchased two Models of the Space Shuttle U.S.S. Enterprise to build for himself, and Captain Picard purchased an ancient telescope. They walked into a screaming running crowd. The first thing that came to their mind was April. And they were thinking perhaps someone walked right through her, and thought she was a ghost. Just then Captain Picard's cell phone beeped and April was on the communications channel explaining what happened. Just as Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge exited the building and headed to their Hummer as quick as they could and casually as well.  
Great Captain Picard thought, now they have a ghost story on their hands.

Chapter 41.

As Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge left the Ontario Science compound, they suggested that April stay on board the Enterprise and examine the information she has gathered from the Ontario Science Centre. "That was a very unique experience Mr. Laforge; I suggest we should avoid those types of situations all together. And from what you have told me, you gave them the solution of the puzzle of perpetual motion for this era, even though they still believe it does not exist. However, they must of thought of you as a rambling mad man." Captain Picard said.  
"Understood Captain, where should we head next?" Mr. Laforge said.  
"What about something to do with a museum?" Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge looked at his PADD and there indicated that there are two museums nearby. One is called the Royal Ontario Museum where it displays approximately 6 million objects in its collections and 40 galleries of art, archaeology and natural science, the ROM offers a whole world to explore. Favorite exhibits include the wonderful and spooky Bat Cave, the Egyptian mummies and the dinosaur gallery, where 13 skeletons are arranged in realistic simulated settings. Four giant carved totem poles rise in the centre of the stairwells; the largest is 24.5 meters (80 ft. 6 in.) tall. The Hands-on Biodiversity gallery offers families a fun interactive experience about the interdependence of people, animals and plants. The Second choice would be the Art Gallery of Ontario where it is perhaps the best-known art gallery in Toronto, and certainly the largest. The gallery has the largest public collection of Henry Moore pieces. They range from maquettes that would fit in the palm of your hand to huge reclining figures. The permanent collection takes you from the Middle Ages with 14th century artist Giovanni del Biondo, to 20th century Canadian works by the Group of Seven, to works of contemporary artists such as Andy Warhol and Mark Rothko. The AGO also brings some of the biggest and most renowned traveling shows to Toronto.  
"I am not much of an art buff, what about you Mr.Laforge?" Captain Picard asked.  
"I am not much either. I am more interested in checking out the Dino's." Mr. Laforge said.

Chapter 42.

As Captain Picard and Mr.Laforge made their way down town, Mr. Laforge read the description about this certain museum. Mr. Laforge estimates that there are approximately 6 million objects in its collections and 40 galleries of art, archaeology and natural science, the ROM offers to explore. Most of these artifacts have been lost during World War III. Exhibits include a Bat Cave, the Egyptian mummies and the dinosaur gallery, where 13 skeletons are arranged in realistic simulated settings. Four giant carved totem poles rise in the centre of the stairwells; the largest is 24.5 meters (80 ft. 6 in.) tall. The Hands-on Biodiversity gallery offers families a fun interactive experience about the interdependence of people, animals and plants.  
As they traveled across the city streets, Captain Picard was getting annoyed with the traffic as well as Mr. Laforge.  
"Captain the traffic has caused a significant delay on our approach time and diminished the time we could spend in the museum." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Let me check my tricorder, and see what alternate routes that we can take." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard checks the newly downloaded map on his tricorder to examine any other available routes. He did find other routes but those routes will not save them time, but a waste of a precious resource, time. "Mr. Laforge can we tap into their traffic control systems and make all the traffic lights go our way?" Captain Picard asked?  
"We sure can, sir. Pull up the schematics for their traffic control network, and adjust the algorithm to make the lights facing us turn green only and the others red." Mr. Laforge instructed.  
Captain Picard tapped in a few commands in and did a wireless link to the nearest traffic control node, and uploaded the latest instruction change. Soon all the traffic lights heading towards the museum were now all green. Put there still posed a problem. The number of cars that were on the street that was headed into their direction of the museum. One of those cars decided to pull right in front of the car Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge was in getting cut off. Mr. Laforge swerved to the right to avoid an accident, while Captain Picard hit his head against the back of the seat gently. Captain Picard decides to fire an EMP pulse towards the field of cars causing their computers to stop working, thus stopping the cars from running due to the malfunctioning fuel control systems. Since the cars ahead of them stopped, Mr. Laforge was able to weave in and out no problem, and thus making it to the museum on time as planned. They toured the museum as a pair just as a precaution if any trouble arises like the situation they had at the Ontario Science Centre. In the museum they toured the exhibits that included a Bat Cave, the Egyptian mummies and the dinosaur gallery, where 13 skeletons are arranged in realistic simulated settings. Four giant carved totem poles rise in the centre of the stairwells; the largest is 24.5 meters (80 ft. 6 in.) tall decided to note in his tricorder. Before they left the museum they decided to head to the gift shop to get replicas of the museum pieces. Both were feeling hungry at the time, and decided that they should break for lunch. They wanted something different, and a little more exotic than normal. As they made their way to the downtown core they decided to eat at the famous CN Tower.

Chapter 43.

As Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge drove towards the base of the CN Tower they went by Toronto's "New City Hall", they both didn't understand why it is still considered new since during that era it has been open for more than a decade.  
"Mr. Laforge stop the car somewhere I can get a better view of the city hall. In addition see if you can more precious readings of that building and its surroundings for abnormal energies." Captain Picard ordered.  
Mr. Laforge access his tricorder to do a full energy scan of the area, as Captain Picard scanned for the energy scan as well.  
"I have been able to locate trace amounts of energy residue of some kind, which is not able to be produced in this era in Earth's history. May I ask sir, what we are looking for?" Mr. Laforge said.  
"Just a hunch at first and I thought I was dreaming, or mistaken. That structure there, what they call the "New City Hall"; I have seen the same building before. Keeping in mind I have never toured the Megatropolis Toronto, or studied its history. But that structure there, I have for certain seen it when we encountered the Iconian technology. I am talking about the probe incident that caused the destruction of the Yamato, and the near destruction of us and the Romulan War Bird. I have seen that structure in one of the portals of the Iconian probe base. My tricorder is not picking up any further information that would be helpful, in determining any alien technology in this era." Captain Picard said.  
"I agree with you sir, but as I fine tune my tricorder to find any kind of anomaly of any energy that is being created or used that is not from this era. I do find something in the building itself." Mr. Laforge said. "We have to park the car and get in there, it may be the only clue on how that energy residue got there, and secondly it might lead us to the Iconians which could in a way change the way we think of the future." Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge was able to park at parking place, but found that he was out of coins, since he knew something of the ancient electronics, he was able to circumvent the electronic meter, to give them more enough paid parking time, with the assistance of a tricorder and phaser cutter. The approached the New City Hall, and both were pleasantly surprised that this government installation or office has no guard, just cameras. "Sir they just have camera's I don't see any security officers any where. I presume that they would only show up when they detect problems from the cameras." Mr. Laforge said.  
"Mr. Laforge are we able to do a recording of the surrounding area and put it as a play back feeding all the cameras?" Captain Picard said?  
"That can be simply done; I just need to borrow your tricorder as well." Mr. Laforge said.  
Mr. Laforge adjusted the sensors on the tricorders to record activity around the camera's, and after that was done and a sudden quick flicker of the cameras displays, the feed was operational. Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge continued on in to the inner saucer of the "New City Hall." They followed the tricorders readings pinpointing where the energy residue was located by the tricorder. They found the energy readings behind a door leading to the council chamber. As the entered into the council chamber, they found the source of the energy from the tricorders to be behind the city emblem in the council chamber. "Captain, I am getting readings that this is some kind of door; that can be opened with some kind of sound frequency." Mr. Laforge said. Captain Picard then used his tricorder to emit some kind harmonics wave starting from the lowest setting, as it reached the middle settings, the door opened. Mr. Laforge quickly went inside with his phaser drawn and quickly set it to stun, Captain Picard followed also with his phasers drawn. As they entered the room, the door began to close. Inside the room, there was a centre console; that was curved like a crescent moon, and directly in front was another Iconian type of portal. Attached to the middle the console is a blue metallic ball. "Just as I thought!" Captain Picard said.  
Suddenly the blue metallic ball started spinning, and the portal started to glow.  
"We better get leaving Mr. Laforge." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard activates the harmonic frequency stored in his tricorder opening the door and led the way back to the car.  
"Get all the information you can on your tricorder, keep recording till we get back to the car Mr.Laforge." Captain Picard said.  
As they walked back to their car through an alley; a scruffy voice was behind them telling them to stop, and not to turn around.  
"Okay slowly turn around and give me your wallets, and your computers and cell phones. I don't want your remote controls for your TV's you can keep those." the crook said.  
Both Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge realized that this was a thief or a crook of some kind, and realized that a gun, though ancient, and not efficient. But it is still deadly. They slid over their wallets, and slid the tricorder to the man hard. Just as the crook took his eyes off of Mr. Laforge, Captain Picard quickly fired his phaser in to the man's chest. As the man lay crumpled on the floor, they retrieved their items and both quickly went back to the car.  
As they got back into their car, Mr. Laforge drove off.  
"I guess crime is rampant in this city in this decade. Even though it is still slated as being the safest city to live in." Mr. Laforge said.  
"You are correct; at least in the future in our time, there is no crime in the Megatropolis." Captain Picard said.  
"It's interesting sir that the Iconians can be related to our past and present. Who would of known that the Iconian traveled back and forth between planets. This is definitely and important discovery that we can now be recorded." Mr. Laforge said. Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge continued on their way to the CN Tower for lunch.  
"I have heard about the ancient building of the CN Tower, but I have never had the chance to tour it. It is one of the greatest building that still standing in our time." Captain Picard said.  
Mr. Laforge read the description of the CN Tower from the tricorders portable library. The CN Tower is one of the modern wonders of the world, as it is the Tallest Free Standing Structure in this time period and also still is the Federation Of Planets Tallest Free Standing Structure in ours as well. Mr. Laforge continued with the information of what he knew of the structure. The CN Tower defining the Megatropolis Toronto skyline in the future, the CN Tower is Canada's most recognizable and celebrated icon. At a height of 553.33m, it is the World's Tallest Building, an important telecommunications hub, and the centre of tourism in Megatropolis Toronto. Each year, approximately 6 million visitors the CN Tower to take in the breath-taking view and enjoy all the attractions it has to offer. The CN Tower was built in 1976 by Canadian National (CN) who wanted to demonstrate the strength of Canadian industry by building a tower taller than any other in the world. Although the CN Tower inspires a sense of pride and inspiration for Canadians and a sense of awe for tourists, its origins are firmly rooted in practicality. The construction boom in Toronto in the 1960's transformed the skyline characterized by relatively low buildings into one dotted with skyscrapers. These new buildings caused serious communication problems. With its microwave receptors at 338 m and 553.33m antenna, the CN Tower swiftly solved the communication problems with room to spare. As a result people living in the Toronto area now enjoy some of the clearest reception in North America. While visiting the CN Tower, guests not only enjoy the amazing view, but the many great attractions available. With 4 lookout levels the view of Toronto just gets better the higher you go. Located at a height of 342 m you will find the Glass Floor and Outdoor Observation Deck. At 346 m is Horizons Cafe and the Indoor Observation Deck. Horizons Cafe offers casual dining for those looking to enjoy a light meal at the top of the world. 360, our award winning fine dining restaurant is located at 351 m and offers guests a complete 360 degree view of the city. The floor in the 360 Restaurant rotates once every 72 minutes allowing you a complete and unobstructed view of the city below. Along with the view 360 also offers an internationally recognized wine cellar of nearly 500 choice labels. Think you're high enough now. Think again. Sky Pod, the Federation's Highest Public Observation Deck is located at 447 m. "That is why you are taking me there to eat lunch. So we can experience how things looked like back in this era." Captain Picard said.  
As they ate their lunch, both Captain Picard and Mr. Laforge marveled at the level of technology and engineering prowess that this era contained, in addition Mr. Laforge pointed out the domed stadium called the Sky Dome, when they first built it was the only fully retractable Domed Stadium which provided the template for future constructions of other Domed Stadiums, like the one located on Mars. While they enjoyed their trip and brought back many items. They new that they had worked to do.

Chapter 44.

Captain Picard sat in his ready room going over notes and strategies that Captain Kirk has used in the past. He knew that they could leave now since the mission was completed. The Admiral decided it would be in the best interest for everyone for them to stay a little while longer as they kept watch for any suspicious activity. Captain Picard grew weary of going over notes and Captain Kirks logs, and decided to take a break, since the Admiral decided to give the crew some RR while they kept watched under their new cloaking device. Engineering installed the Enterprise's new cloaking device in space dock before they set out on this mission. He had a meeting with Admiral Hon Shu in a few minutes, but only spoke to the Admiral in the briefing room and even tried to have him arrested. That certainly made the history of first impressions. "Captain's Log, by the orders of Admiral Hon Shu, the crew of the Enterprise is on RR and the bridge crew is the only on duty. In rewarding the crew for job well done. We have been able to successfully complete the mission in stopping the Romulans in disrupting the time line; in addition we have been able to find a possible cure for Admiral Hon Shu's stress and thus reducing his chances for timedemensia. I have begun to appreciate the fact we have a Black Arrow Troop Organization that is within Starfleet but an organization that operates above it. Even though they have no regard for life. They remind me of the Cardassian Obsidian Order. Admiral Hon Shu has been very informative and in my personal belief, that this mission would not have succeed without him and his knowledge. Right after the RR we will be taking another 3 days to prepare the Enterprise and the fleet to find Captain Kirk. We will be forming the main core of the fleet as the Armada will be used primarily as support attack ship if aggressive forces are engaged. I just hope that the Captain Kirk I know is still in him and whatever re-animated him or what seems to be him has retained. I have made an exception to myself in the location where I would be touring San Francisco before the land mass broke away from the 21st Century Continental United States of America. A decade after San Francisco broke away; it became the 12th Province of Canada allowing the American Citizens to have dual citizenship with the U.S. and Canada. I will be meeting with the Admiral today before I am on RR to finalize strategy on capturing Captain Kirk, just knowing the Admiral's past is very intimidating, since everything we have learned in the Academy he has influenced, especially in Fleet Tactics. Even though I may be intimidated it would be an experience, which I can assure myself of. Stop Ship's Log, and saves." Captain Picard said.  
As he prepared for his meeting by organizing material and preparing maps to illustrate his ideas with Admiral Hon Shu, his door chimed.  
"Come." Captain Picard said.  
Captain Picard's room door slid open, as Admiral Hon Shu walked in with a smile on his face.  
Captain Picard motioned Admiral Hon Shu to sit at the desk in the main chair.  
"Admiral, I have prepared the some information that we can look over and possibly be used against Captain Kirk." Captain Picard said.  
"Captain I know you are well prepared with all your information there of his tactics. But they won't be any use to us." Admiral Hon Shu said. "If that is the case Admiral what do you propose we should do?" Captain Picard asked.  
"We already know his tactics well, and he definitely knows that, but keeping them in our minds will won't help much either. He has to develop new tactics to go against us. We have to start using totally different techniques and tactics that we have never even have developed before. The few weaknesses that I am sure we are able to take advantage of. One of them being is the vulnerable to cloaked attacks, finally a psychological using the Enterprise herself." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"How will the Enterprise be used in psychological attack? Or is it an attack? And what kind of Tactics do you have in mind, since you have already acknowledged that conventional tactics will not work, and using his own legendary tactics against him will not work either." Captain Picard said.  
"What I am going to discuss with you Captain has to remain only your knowledge and nothing else. The rest of your crew and those involved in this mission is on a need to know basis. That is a direct order from the President of United Federation of Planets himself." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
So Admiral Hon Shu still has to answer to someone, that is of course very fortunately, and that he is not just a lose cannon and do whatever he pleases as Captain Picard thought to himself.  
"If you do not obey this order Captain, you career in Starfleet will be no more and perhaps your life will be in jeopardy. That is a promise and not a threat. Unfortunately I won't be the one that will be hunting you down if you decide to run, it would be the Black Arrow Troop. So remember secrecy is paramount about our mission." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"I understand the situation clearly, that I don't have to be reminded of my duty" Captain Picard said.  
"That is great we are on the same wave length, I would certainly hate putting a bullet in to your skull on your own ship." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Admiral if we may continue, you mentioned that we have several advantages against Captain Kirk." Captain Picard said.  
"First is that we are developing new tactics to use non-cloaked vessels and attack using similar strategies from the Klingons. The Second tactic is to use the Enterprise to capture him in the last ditch attempt." Admiral Hon Shu.  
"Agreed the Enterprise is formidable ship, but using her to capture Captain Kirk, what advantage would that give us. Secondly he would be in command of a Sovereign Class Starship one of the most powerful ships in the Fleet." Captain Picard said.  
"You are correct Captain, but that is not the Enterprise I was thinking about. The first major missions that Captain Montgomery Scott and his team of Starfleet Corps of Engineer was to build an exact duplicate of a Constitution Class Starship U.S.S. Enterprise N.C.C. 1701. She is complete with a holographic crew. The only live people on board will be Captain Scott, and Ambassador Spock, and Captain Vicars Jones Hikaru Sulu. Vicars Jones Hikaru Sulu is Admiral Sulu's great grandson which looks almost like Admiral Sulu himself. We believe that with familiar faces and his old ship would be able to confuse him enough and convince him that he is doing something wrong and is fighting on the wrong side. The only problem we have had originally is Admiral McCoy which has past away about two years ago. With the assistance of Dr. Bashir and Dr. Crusher we were able to create a perfect medical replica of Dr. McCoy when he first saw service on board the Enterprise." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"That is an almost an unfair advantage. And extremely unpredictable circumstances, but it definitely puts us on the upper hand if it succeeds." Captain Picard said.  
"This Enterprise hidden registry is located inside the warp core itself as it states that this U.S.S. Enterprise N.C.C. 1701-II." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"This plan might actually work, is there anything we are able to help with? What about the firepower of this Enterprise, and the shielding?" Captain Picard asked.  
"It is the same as it was first launched. She can still be destroyed with one transphasic torpedo." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Let me see if I understand this, we will have three of Star Fleets brightest and best officers and a Legendary Ambassador. That is considered to be expendable and used as bait? I can see if the plan works and Captain Kirk is tricked on going on board that Enterprise. Then what?" Captain Picard said.  
"Once there, Dr. McCoy hologram would be able to hypo spray Captain Kirk out and there is Spock with his Vulcan nerve pinch. Captain Scott has orders to warp right back to Earth with Captain Kirk." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"Admiral what is there to prevent his ex-shipmates to join him? To help him or to assist him in escaping or anything. Remember Ambassador Spock was brought back to life by Kirk himself, and he is his friend, Captain Scott also his friend. Captain Vicars Sulu has a blood debt with his great grandfather to serve and obey Captain Kirk. He may still have the loyalty of his previous officers." Captain Picard said.  
"That is where the holograms come in, they are to suppress any attempts of Captain Scott, and Ambassador Spock, and Captain Vicars Jones Hikaru Sulu if they chose to act against us and aid Captain Kirk. There will be approximately 250 holographic officers under our control against them. It will be impossible for him to escape. The information is on this PADD." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Captain Picard took the PADD and made a mental note to read it later. Now with that major plan is completed, all there is left is planning the last resort of a full scale attack on Captain Kirk.  
"Admiral I may have my doubts about the direct plan, but it seems that you have every avenue of attempts to escape covered. I know we must succeed but both you and I know that we have to consider a contingency plan." Captain Picard said.  
"That is exactly what we need to plan and have in place and also have the full co-operation with the Allies. So far our Allies are willing to have their ships under our command, but they will still be captained by their own forces. I have devised two secondary plans, but I would like your input." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Captain Picard took a look at the information on the new PADD that the Admiral Hon Shu handed to him. He analyzed the information as Admiral Hon Shu was working on another PADD, as if he was finalizing something.  
"Well Captain, what do you think of Hon Shu Contingency Plan A.?" Admiral Hon Shu asked.  
"According to this that you have the Armada in the distance keeping watch, as being used as an reforcement, where the main body of the Allied Fleet will keep Captains Kirks fleet busy, as all Federation Ships go and attempt to capture or destroy him. What is the main purpose of the Armada being there if she is not going to be engaged?" Captain Picard said.  
"Jean-Luc picture this, what if the impossible happens, we know with our fleet, we have a good chance of capturing Captain Kirk or even destroy him. What happens if our ships are destroyed? There will be no one that can come between Captain Kirk and their arrival at Sector 001 at Earth. I have noticed that you have not read the information fully on the PADD I gave you. Section 31 has found out that Captain Kirk plans to destroy Earths atmosphere after he has killed you Captain. If the impossible happens the Armada will be the lone ship that can act on time to stop Captain Kirk, which we would be capable of taking Captain Kirk out, with a single shot." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"You are going to use that beam cannon of yours again." Captain Picard said.  
"Unfortunately yes if, and only if we are the only remaining ship left. But there is another matter, the Black Arrow Troop caught and tortured a Romulan double agent and after extracting the information we needed, she unfortunately died. We found out that the Romulans are somehow part of this, but we are not sure how exactly how, but what is more intriguing is that they are not the master mind behind this nor the Borg. All we know is that Captain Kirk has a large Fleet of War Birds under his command. It is unknown if these are renegades or those who may be still loyal to your clone Captain Picard. In any advent, if Captain Kirk surrenders, the fleet is to warp directly back to earth escorting Captain Kirk home. The Armada will take care of the rest. We will also send numerous fighters to provide close proximity protection for the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D-2." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"With all due respects, you must be mistaken Admiral the Enterprise-D was destroyed. Besides that you captured and interrogated and then executed a Romulan double agent? Why was that done? Does the Black Arrow Troop have no care for lives?" Captain Picard asked.  
"First of all Captain, she was not executed, he succumbed to her injuries during her escape attempt. Yes we used many non lethal methods of torture to gain access to any information that she had not volunteered to us freely. And we did find something of interest. And I hope that it is just an elaborate plan but not a plan of invasion. There exists a planned Romulan invasion into Federation space from all sectors, if Captain Kirk mission fails. That is unfortunately the most important piece of information that has come with in the use of the torture chamber Captain. With the Enterprise D-2, she was found adrift, she was formed by that entity that you reported approximately five years ago when the Enterprise D was forming some kind of thing. It created an exact duplicate of the Enterprise D." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"How are the Romulans involved in this? If they are involved at all?" Captain Picard said.  
"Section 31 strongly believes that Shinzon's supporters maybe involved, remember the entire Romulan Senate was assassinated by Shinzon, and also that the Romulans just put another Senate on the in council, that is considered weak by the Tal Shiar and it is not supported by them. The Romulans may have mutinied against the Senate or followed Shinzon before have joined forces with the Tal Shiar. Those that are still loyal to the Senate still remain and have been constantly assisting us in our information gathering. Their movements and activities are unknown. Everything has been kept secret from the Romulan Senate." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
"If the Romulans are involved, what should we do?" Captain Picard said.  
"I'll show you." Admiral Hon Shu said.  
Admiral Hon Shu led Captain Picard to a holodeck to show what plans are already in motion and those in the planning stages. As they entered Captain Picard saw a number of mercenaries, Binards, Klingons, and others, as the door behind him shut hard with a metallic clang. In his mind, he realized the battle has just begun, and they are not the ones that fired the first salvo.

Chapter 45.

Michelle and the Admiral Hon Shu's son are now getting settled in to their new quarters. As she wonders what kind of life they would have. She knows that she has to go back to school and get more of an education on something she really enjoys doing. But even with that she does not know where to begin. So many possibilities and such a large environment where it is not just confined to earth anymore. For their son she is now glad that he is now cured of his Diabetes since coming on board her husband's space ship. Or the name Armada is the better to describe it. She already been informed that she would be picked up by another Starship called U.S.S. Surprise an Sovereign Class Starship which would be also be escorted by the U.S.S. Venture and the U.S.S. Swansea both Galaxy Class Starship. All these ship names she can understand, but the classes of the ships she has no idea yet. All she knows is that they are big, powerful and very fast. Even though she does not quite comprehend it yet, as her and their son's life is about to begin in this new century, another life is about to end.


End file.
